New Beginnings
by sin2cos21
Summary: Two years after everything, they return to Clow country. A moment of peace is shattered as soon as a new villain emerges. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Syaoran's return

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, the said series belongs to CLAMP.

This takes place about 2 years after the end of the manga, Syaoran comes back to Clow Country along with Kurogane, Fai and Mokona. Sakura, of course, is delighted to see them. But another person watching from the shadows just might have other plans for them.

A/N: By the way I'll refer to the male and female Tsubasas as Syaoran and Sakura and I'll assume you've read and finished the manga.

* * *

Chapter 1: Syaoran's return.

It was just another day in Clow Country, the birds were singing and everybody was happily going about their business. Merchants selling their goods, housewives busy buying food, people going to work.

Sakura was happy to see all of these people. She was wandering around the town as she usually did, she left the castle every afternoon for a walk around town. Of course Touya wasn't in agreement with the idea of Sakura leaving the castle alone every afternoon, but he just couldn't stop her.

Every day she would walk around town, eventually reaching the desert and then arrive here, where Syaoran and the others left. She would come back every day and hope they would return, but so far her prayers have been unanswered.

"Maybe it would be different today" Sakura thought out loud as she gazed at the birds passing overhead.

* * *

_In halls of blue, white and silver, a figure stood gazing down at the pool of water before him._

_Reflected on the water's surface was a girl, the princess of her country, the one that faithfully traveled to the desert every day waiting for his return._

_The figure watching moved slightly, he peered a little closer._

"_Such power…and she doesn't know it."_

_The figure stood straight once more, with a wave of his hand the world reflected on the pool changed. From a country of sand and ruins to one that was covered in a lush forest. He looked at the camp of the travelers, three men and a…thing._

_He smiled to himself "With luck princess, you won't have to wait for long."_

* * *

"WILL YOU STOP STEALING MY FOOD!!!!!"

"Now Kirgy don't be so mean to Mokona." Fai said with his gentle smile, looking at their very enraged companion.

Breakfast had been going well…until Mokona decided to eat Kurogane's steak.

Kurogane successfully managed to grab the white manju bun that was stealing his meat.

"Why do you always take my food!!"

"But…Mokona is hungry!"

"Well, Mokona has been doing a lot of work lately." Fai said.

"Shut the hell up!" Kurogane shouted at him from across the camp.

"Uh guys, maybe we shouldn't fight this early." Syaoran said, trying to calm things down.

Kurogane just growled at Mokona, who was busy munching on Kurogane's steak.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!!!!"

"Mokona wants more!"

Syaoran sighed in surrender and just returned to his meal.

He gazed at the sky, "_it's already been two years, I wonder what's changed, I wonder if…._"

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran turned to Fai.

"I'm sure Sakura's fine," the blond wizard said "and I'm sure she's waiting. There's no need to worry."

Syaoran smiled back at him.

"Thanks"

After breakfast they readied themselves for travel, their never ending journey.

"Hey meat bun, maybe next time you can try and give us a decent landing." Kurogane said in Fai's direction.

Mokona popped out from under Fai's coat "Mokona will try her best!"

"Hmp, you had better." Kurogane growled.

"Well then" Syaoran asked "are we all set?"

"Yup!" Fai answered.

"Let's just go to the next world already." Kurogane replied.

"Well then…" Mokona said, spreading he wings "Let's GO!"

As the spell was cast and they began to disappear Syaoran suddenly felt something…strange.

He looked up to the sky but there was nothing there but clouds and birds.

"Do you sense it too?"

Syaoran looked at his companions, Fai was looking at him with a serious expression on his face, and Kurogane had his arms crossed while looked to the side.

"Yes…" he replied.

"Me too." Kurogane said.

"Someone…" Fai began to say looking at the sky, his tone serious.

"…is watching us" Syaoran finished.

* * *

Sakura looked at the sky and the birds in flight.

It was getting close to that time again, she looked back to the city, before long her brother would begin to turn the town upside down looking for her.

She had to return to the castle before that happened or she was in for another long lecture.

Sakura returned her gaze to the clouds, "I'll wait…till we meet again."

She turned to leave, still imagining what to do when they returned.

"When they get back I'll make them a ton of sweets!"

As she was leaving, she suddenly felt a strange presence.

She looked around, but there was nothing there, save for the sand and the ruins.

"Funny… I could have sworn…"

But before she could finish, she heard a sound, like that of the wind…the sound that she had been waiting to hear.

"Is that…Mokona?"

* * *

The portal opened a little too high…about ten feet too high.

Syaoran landed hard on the sand; the thudding sounds to his left and right told him that Fai and Kurogane had suffered the same landing.

Mokona just landed on Kurogane's head, much to the latter's annoyance.

"We've safely arrived in the next world!" she announced proudly.

Syaoran looked up in time to see Kurogane grab Mokona.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GIVE US A DECENT LANDING!!!!!"

"But Mokona did!!"

"You call THAT a decent landing!!! Come here you little…!"

Mokona managed to escape Kurogane's grasp and started to jump away from him, Kurogane stood up and went after her.

Fai moved to a sitting position and scanned their surroundings.

"Well…looks like we landed in a desert."

Syaoran nodded "Looks like it."

He looked around a little more, but he had learned to suppress his excitement whenever they landed in a desert.

"Well…I guess this isn't Clow Country." Syaoran said solemnly.

Kurogane walked towards him, holding Mokona in one hand.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, if you look around Kirggy" Fai replied "I don't see the ruins or the town anywhere."

"Kurogane is hurting Mokona!"

Kurogane sighed, "Then what's that behind you?"

Syaoran turned around.

And saw behind him a sight that for the last two years he dreamed of seeing again, the ruins of two towers and beyond them a city in the middle of the sand.

He then heard a voice, one he missed so much.

"Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Mokona!"

They all turned and saw Sakura running towards them, the look on her face was beyond compare.

Syaoran stood up and ran towards her, Kurogane and Fai followed at a slower pace.

He only stopped when they were face to face once more.

Tears to build in their eyes.

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran…"

They threw their arms around each other as the tears fell down their faces.

Kurogane and Fai stood a little back.

Mokona tried to jump towards Sakura but Kurogane grabbed her.

"Why won't you let Mokona go?"

Kurogane looked at Mokona and said "Leave them alone for now."

Fai nodded in agreement "Wait until they get back on their feet."

He turned to Kurogane, looking at him with cute little eyes.

"Aw…is Kirgy happy?"

"You shut the hell up!"

Fai emitted a funny yelp "Run! Kirgy is mad!" and ran away.

Mokona leaped out of Kurogane's grasp and followed suit.

"Come back here you two!"

"Sakura…I'm back" his voice was full of emotions.

"Syaoran…welcome back" The tears were falling down her face, her prayer, after two long years, had been answered.

* * *

_Clapping could be heard in the halls._

_The man now stood in the middle of the pool, watching the reunion._

"_And so they find their way back to her world."_

_He smiled to himself._

"_I guess I should prepare for the coming show."_

_He lifted his hand, the reflection now showed the interior of the ruins, the place where they thought all had ended._

_A pool of water, hidden beneath the sands…_

_There, even from another world, he began to cast a spell…_

_

* * *

_A/N: there's the first chapter if you have any suggestions please comment.


	2. A Moment Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, it belongs to CLAMP. But I do own, or somewhat own this fic's plot.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Moment Alone.

Their days away had finally passed.

They held each other close, tears streaking down their faces.

Now, even if only for a short while, they are together again. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

Except maybe…

"There you are Sakura!!"

Everybody turned to the source of the relieved shout, and saw Touya, accompanied by several guards and Yukito, dashing towards them.

Upon seeing Syaoran, however he stopped dead in his tracks.

"So…" Touya gave Syaoran _that_ look again "the brat's back huh."

Syaoran and Sakura let go of each other. They both stood up, Syaoran smiled at Touya, happy to see him; Sakura, however, was glaring at her brother and looked like she was about to give him a tongue lashing

"Now, now, prince…" Yukito said, trying to restrain Touya from saying anything he might regret.

Touya suddenly returned Syaoran's smile, took a step forward and held out his hand.

"Welcome back."

Syaoran took his hand and shook it.

"It's great to be back."

Sakura smiled brightly.

"Well come on then" she grabbed Syaoran's hand "it'll be dark soon, let's get back to the castle."

"Ha…wha…ah, right let's go." He turned around "Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, let's…"

Kurogane was standing there, nothing strange about that. But he had Fai slung over his left shoulder and was dragging Mokona, hogtied, behind him.

He walked past all of them and was about ten feet in front of them when he turned his head around.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for?"

He was greeted by silence, except from the ones he was carrying and dragging.

Fai lifted his head and smiled at them "Hey there everyone!"

Mokona was rolling around the sand "Kurogane is hurting Mokona!"

"You shut up!"Kurogane shouted back.

Touya just shrugged, "Well, come on then."

Kurogane started forward, still carrying Fai and dragging Mokona. Yukito, Touya, and the guards followed.

Sakura walked towards and slipped her hand into his surprising him. She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Let's go."

He smiled back and squeezed her hand "Yes, let's go."

* * *

The castle was a great place to stay. After dinner Syaoran had wanted to return home to sleep there but Sakura had insisted that _everyone_ stay at the castle. Syaoran might have convinced her to let him leave, but he found Touya glaring daggers at him and the said person told him:

"If you think that you are going to sneak out of this and go off on your own after making my sister wait for you for two WHOLE years, then you are very sadly mistaken. Now sit down, and STAY!"

Fai and Mokona were well in agreement with both staying at the castle and making sure Syaoran didn't leave.

Kurogane said something about keeping an eye on the "kid", but it was more like "getting even with the white meat bun". So that meant he was staying too.

Syaoran might have argued further, but the KING and QUEEN personally asked him to stay, turning the offer down at that would have been… He agreed to stay.

That's how he found himself walking around the castle halls in the dead of night.

The moonlight from the windows was just enough to light the way. He stooped and pulled the curtains aside, the landscape of the country he now calls his home, a place where so many things happened.

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Syaoran…is that you?"

He turned and saw Sakura standing in the dark hallway.

"Sakura, what are you doing here at this hour?"

Sakura shook her head "I should be the one asking you that question."

Her expression became sad "Are you thinking of sneaking out of the castle?"

He walked towards her and gently took her hand.

"No I wasn't, I just couldn't sleep."

She smiled sweetly, "Me neither, why don't we take a walk."

He took her arm, "Lead the way."

They walked away, heading nowhere in particular, still chatting with each other.

In the adjacent corridor, Kurogane stood there listening to their conversation.

"Now what could Kirgy be doing at this hour?"

Kurogane almost jumped at the voice, he looked back at the corridor and saw Fai just standing there smiling at him.

Kurogane just sighed. Fai peeked into the adjacent corridor.

"Keeping an eye on Syaoran, are we?" he patted Kurogane on the back "You are so concerned daddy."

"Shut up!" Kurogane looked around "Where's the white bun?"

As soon as he finished asking the question, something small, white and fluffy flew from behind Fai and smacked him in the face. It took a lot of effort not to scream in surprise, anger or pain.

"Kurogane misses Mokona!"

Kurogane grabbed the white creature stuck on his face and pulled her off, while glaring.

"Why you little…"

He began to pull and stretch Mokona in different directions.

"Waa! Kurogane is hurting Mokona!"

"Shut up you! You deserve this!"

"Fai! Save Mokona!"

Fai just giggled and peered down the corridor once again.

"Aren't you going to follow them?"

Kurogane stopped pulling at Mokona, much to the bun's relief.

"Nah, I think I'll leave 'em to themselves tonight."

* * *

"The view here is better that I remember!"

"I told you didn't I?"

Syaoran looked at the princess sitting next to him.

"Yeah well…I guess you did."

She smiled at him then looked up at the stars, "The stars are beautiful."

He turned his gaze to the skies, "Yes…they are."

Here they were again, the roof of the castle, where they had climbed up so many years ago. Well maybe much longer for him than her.

She turned back to him.

"So Syaoran…how have you been?"

"Well…" He replied still looking at the stars "Things have been fine. We haven't run into any trouble."

"That's good to hear."

"And we ended up in Piffle World for a while."

Sakura looked at him, curious.

"Did something happen there?"

Hearing the concern in her voice, Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing bad happened there. But we did get a new arm for Kurogane.*"

"New arm…?"

"Yes, the old one was giving him trouble."

Sakura looked a little troubled so he gave her a sweet smile.

"Don't worry, everything is fine."

Sakura's face turned a little red and she looked away, so did Syaoran, blushing a little himself.

Syaoran turned back towards her.

"So…uh…um, how about you Sakura?"

Sakura was shaken out of her thoughts "Wha!? What do you mean?"

"I mean, how have you been these past two years?"

She smiled at him and looked out at the desert.

"I've been fine. Nothing much happens here as you know, the only interesting thing I get to do are my preparations."

He looked at her questioningly "Preparations for what?"

She looked back at him "The preparations for becoming High Priestess."

"Of course, you've been working so hard."

They were smiling but suddenly found themselves holding hands.

Sakura looked at him expectantly and moved closer until she was seated next to him. She lifted her face to look him in the eye. Their faces were both deep red. She cupped his left cheek and pulled him closer. They closed their eyes and moved closer, their lips inches apart.

* * *

"Hyu, the view at night is beautiful!"

"Will you stop making that annoying sound!"

"Hyu! Is Kurogane annoyed with Mokona too? Hyu!"

"I said STOP IT!"

Fai raised a finger to his lips.

"Shh" Fai pointed upwards "If you're noisy they might notice us."

Sakura and Syaoran were there on the roof, they had chanced upon them when they went to the balcony overlooking the ruins and by the looks of it they had been talking for a while.

"If that's a problem why the hell are we still here!!" they could see a vein in Kurogane's temple that was throbbing in anger.

Fai put on a thoughtful face, "Hmm…I don't really know."

"Mokona does not know either! Maybe Big Puppy knows!"

Kurogane grabbed the annoying little meat bun, his face alive with fury.

"DIE, WHITE BUN!! DIE!!"

"Aw Kirgy is scary!" Fai looked amused.

Kurogane's gaze, along with his indomitable fury, turned towards his new victim, Fai.

"You gonna mess with me now, punk?"

Fai shook his head, along with his hands, "No I don't want to mess with daddy tonight." He returned his gaze to the pair above, ignoring the commotion to his side.

His face broke into a smile "Well, well…"

Kurogane temporarily stopped punishing Mokona for her sins against him today, and followed Fai's gaze.

The two up there were getting awfully close to each other.

Kurogane's gaze softened.

Mokona wiggled in glee "Puu! That's love! That's love!"

"Way to go, kid." Kurogane cheered.

"Aw, Kurogane is feeling the love!" Fai teased.

"Shut up"

"Aw, Kurogane is also getting lovey-duby!" Mokona continued.

Kurogane just choked Mokona into silence.

* * *

* This is actually mentioned in xxxHolic so I'm not making this one up.

A/N: Second chapter hope you enjoyed it! Please review to help me improve, and feel free to leave suggestions!


	3. The Ruin's Reawakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. This fic's plot is mine however.

Announcement: I might not be able to update for a while. (Full reason below.)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ruins' Reawakening

"_There! I'm finally finished!"_

_The man now leaned back a little to appreciate his work. The spell was in place in the pool of water._

"_That took quite a while…" he states the obvious._

"_Well now," he waved his hand, the reflection on the pool changed once more "that spell should be rooted to those ruins now."_

"_Let's see what our actors are doing now…"_

_He found the couple on the Castle's roof, the ninja, wizard and…bun on the balcony below._

_The man now moved to sit on a couch of silver. He raised his feet and placed them on a blue table._

_With but a thought the pool turned into a mirror._

_His lips curved into a smile upon seeing what the children on the roof were doing…well what they were about to do._

"_Wow…nice going kiddo. You might as well enjoy your night, because tomorrow the production begins."_

_But of course, things rarely go according to plan._

* * *

At last after years apart, nothing else could express what they feel in their hearts right now.

A beautiful moment alone beneath the stars in the country of peace.

So close…and yet…

"Sakura what are you doing up at this hour!?"

They stopped with their lips just centimeters away. They turned to look at the doorway.

Touya was standing there looking at them. He was about to repeat his question when he noticed how close they were to each other.

Sakura and Syaoran just looked at him blankly.

He suddenly glowed red. His eyebrows arched together and a vein appeared on his temple.

"JUST WHAT," He thundered "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!?!?!?!"

They couldn't say anything.

Touya grabbed Syaoran by the collar and lifted him clean off his feet.

"WELL?!"

Syaoran could only stutter the words "Ah…well you see…it was just…we were just…ah…"

Touya tightened his hold on Syaoran's collar his eyes were red with fury. "Never mind it brat. All I know is that you are in trouble now."

Sakura, having overcome her disappointment and the shock of her brother arriving, stood up and stepped between Syaoran and Touya, she glared at her brother.

"Put Syaoran down brother!" She demanded.

"Not until I teach this brat a lesson!" He shot back.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong! There's no need to punish him!"

"He was toying with you! That's doing something wrong as far as I'm concerned!"

"What! Syaoran was not toying with me!"

"Well it looked like it!"

"But it wasn't!"

"Of course it you'd say it wasn't! But to me he was!"

Syaoran just sat there unable to say anything.

In the balcony below them…

Kurogane was dumbstruck.

Fai was just smiling. "Eh hehe…Touya has wonderful timing."

Mokona finally managed to speak again. "Aw so close! Why did Touya have to ruin the moment?"

Kurogane just shook his head and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Fai asked.

"I'm gonna go help the kid."

"Kurogane is so concerned!" Mokona piped.

Kurogane squeezed Mokona, and then threw her like he was a baseball player going for the home run.

"Mokona is flying!!" she screamed in glee

"Tch, how can it still be amused?"

Fai walked past him "Well I guess that's just Mokona's nature."

After getting a blank look from Kurogane, Fai just smiled. "Well? Aren't we going to help Syaoran?"

Fai started off Kurogane just shook his head and followed.

Behind them the ruins glowed, yet nobody noticed.

* * *

_The look on the man's face was half amused, half annoyed, half…something else._

"_Well…that was…wonderfully corny timing."_

_The princess and her brother continued to argue. Luckily the ninja and wizard arrived to calm things down, of the white bun…_

_He waved his hand and started looking for the said creature, one of the few that had the greatest chance of possibly noticing what he was doing._

_After a short while he found it, her or whatever. Mokona, or whatever its name was, was sneaking down a hall. Heading towards the group, probably to go annoy the ninja again. Well since it wasn't reacting to the spell he had cast, there was no need for concern. As for the other ones,_

_The princess Sakura, she was busy arguing with her brother,_

_The wizard Fai, just smiling in amusement,_

_And finally, the High Priestess Nadeshiko._

_Wait a minute…_

_Nadeshiko was stirring, here he took interest._

_He studied her face, she looked peaceful…_

"_She's asleep." He thought out loud._

"_But if so, how is it that she seems to be reacting to my…"_

_Realization struck a little hard, like that candle stand that fell on his head._

"_Crap, that hurt!" he rubbed his head a little._

_He turned back to the mirror._

"_She's a dream seer I forgot."_

_Well that was a problem, not a big one but still..._

"_Let's see where this goes," the man stood up "if she proves to be a threat then I'll just deal with her."_

* * *

Nadeshiko, High Priestess of Clow Country, awakes in the dead of night.

The dream that she had. A dream of tomorrow, of things to come, the next journey that awaited them.

Why did the children have to go through pain again? Do they not deserve to be happy?

"No" she decided, she won't let what she saw happen.

She quickly rose from bed. She had to find her husband, Fujitaka, and tell him of her dream. Then together they could save them from that fate.

She left the room and quickly searched.

"I will not let that happen." She thought.

"That future… I cannot let it be!"

But as she turned down a hallway, she suddenly lost balance. She fell to the floor face first.

Moments later she lifted her head, she looked like she was in a daze.

"What…was I doing?" she sat up and looked around "Why am I here?"

She touched her forehead "Was I having a dream? I…I can't…I can't remember."

* * *

_Now the man held a golden feather in hand, one that contained Nadeshiko's memory of the dream, of the future._

_He smiled at the image in the mirror. Nadeshiko walking back to her room._

"_Sorry, but as good as your intentions are, I can't let you interfere with me."_

_Now he turned his attention to the feather he held._

_He suddenly looked deep in thought…_

"_Hmn…I wonder…" he smiled._

_What could he possibly have planned for the feather containing Nadeshiko's memory? What evil does he intend to do with this power? What-_

"_Wonder how much I could get if I sell this in a pawn shop? I mean it looking like gold and all…"_

_...  
_

* * *

Breakfast time was…a "little" tense.

Sakura was throwing nasty looks at her brother; Touya was throwing nasty looks at Syaoran, Syaoran…could do nothing but stay quiet. Fai was just smiling at the three of them.

Kurogane and Mokona, on the other hand…

"HEY! THAT"S MINE, YOU MEAT BUN!!"

"Mokona wants that too!!"

"GO GET YOUR OWN!!"

"But Mokona wants that one!!"

Once again arguing about which food was whose.

The king, Fujitaka, after learning of what happened last night, just couldn't help but smile at his daughter.

The queen and High Priestess, Nadeshiko, looked very happy but still had the nagging feeling that she forgot something important. She just let the feeling go.

After breakfast Syaoran stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to check my old house."

"Really, let me come with you then."

Syaoran smiled "Sure."

Touya threw them a nasty look "You are not going anywhere alone with that brat!"

It was Sakura's turn to give him a bad look "I'm free to go out with whoever I want to go out."

"Not while I'm your brother. I'm coming with you."

Sakura gave him a look that clearly said "Hell No."

Touya just gave her a nasty smile "You don't really have much of a choice."

Sakura was about to argue further, when Fujitaka stepped in.

"Sounds like a good idea for you two to take a walk in town together."

Touya had a triumphant look on his face "See even father wants me to go with you."

"Actually Touya…" Touya's smile vanished "I wanted you to help me with a few things."

"B…bu…but, I thought you said…"

Fujitaka put his hand on Touya's shoulder and smiled "Yes, I did say it would be a good idea for the two of you to go out to town together. But by the two of you, I meant Syaoran and Sakura."

Touya was dumbstruck, yet held his ground. "I still won't let her go out alone with the brat."

Sakura's glare intensified, so hard that he had to look away. She looked like she was about to lash out at him, again.

Fortunately Fai stepped between them "Here, I think have a solution that'll satisfy all of us, how about me and Kurogane over here go with them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, that way Sakura won't be exactly alone with Syaoran and you can stay here and help your father." He looked at them for approval.

Kurogane just grunted his approval.

Sakura had a broad smile on her face, "Of course, that's great."

While Touya "Well I guess this better than the alternative" he thought, "Fine" he said.

Mokona suddenly appeared from under Kurogane's coat. "Mokona will come to!"

The ninja jumped back in surprise. "How many times do I have to tell you not to hide in my clothes?!"

Everybody, king included, just laughed.

* * *

"Ah…um…princess?"

Said person turned around with a smile on her face. "Yes Syaoran?"

"Why are we heading to the ruins? I told the king and your brother that we would only be going to visit my house."

"That's what you told them, but I asked father if we could have a picnic at the ruins. He said yes of course."

"Did you tell your brother then?"

The smile grew a little devilish "Of course not! If I told him he'd only get in the way."

Syaoran was dumbstruck.

Fai giggled, "Touya really is protective of Sakura."

"He's her older brother what do you expect?" Kurogane shot back.

"Well…it's just that maybe he's over doing it a little."

"Hmn…you got a point with that one."

"Kurogane agrees with Fai!" Kurogane's voice suddenly piped out.

"…?"

"…!? Why you little…!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaa! Save Mokona!"

So the party descended into the ruins, strange place to have a picnic yes, but it was a special place for them.

They ate at the ledge on one side of the pool. They ate mostly sweets, like Sakura had promised.

"It's so nice of Sakura to make all of this for us." Fai said.

"Yes," Syaoran agreed "thank you Sakura."

"Thank-you Sa-ku-ra!" Mokona sang.

Fai nudged Kurogane, who was busy munching on a cake.

"Wha…well thanks Sakura."

"Why does Kurogane have to be _so_ _insensitive_?!" Mokona asked.

"It's alright," Sakura smiled "I'm glad you liked it."

"But! But it's not!" Mokona insisted "Kurogane is such an insensitive little…"

Before Mokona could finish a strong hand grabbed her.

"Who are you calling insensitive you little…!"

"Kyaa!!!!" Mokona managed to wiggle free of Kurogane's grasp and jumped up the stairs and out of the room.

"Come back here you annoying little manju bun!"

Kurogane ran up the stairs in hot pursuit.

Fai laughed "Those two are so friendly with each other."

He turned back to Sakura and Syaoran, who were just sitting there watching in amusement at what happened.

"I guess I'd better make sure Kurogane doesn't hurt Mokona."

He started walking but stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "I'll leave you two alone for now."

He then climbed up the stairs and out if the room.

Syaoran and Sakura were now left alone in the room where they first met.

The memory of last night, however, came to their minds and they looked away blushing.

"So um," Syaoran tried to start a conversation.

"Ah, y-yes?" Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes.

Syaoran couldn't say a word while looking into Sakura's gentle eyes.

They sat there, just staring at each other. Both were thinking of something to say.

Then, they just found themselves moving closer to each other. Syaoran stroked her hair with his right hand, she cupped his left cheek. They pulled each other closer, just like the night before.

* * *

"_Finally the time has come!"_

_The man stood up his white coat swooshing around him._

_He smiled as he lifted both arms and his spell began to do what he made it to do._

"_And now!" his blue eyes shone in anticipation._

_His mirror now showed the outside of the ruins._

"_Let!"_

_The ruins slowly began to glow. And the image changed to the pool where the children were._

"_The show!"_

_His smile became a slightly darker one._

"_Begin…"_

_The water, the walls, the ceiling began to shine._

* * *

Mokona stopped as she sensed the strange spell.

"Kurogane! Fai! Something is wrong!"

Kurogane stopped in his tracks looked around as the hallway began to shake.

"What the hell!"

Fai's eyes widened in shook, "Why didn't I notice this!"

"Notice what!" Kurogane shouted over the ruckus.

Fai looked at Kurogane. His eyes were filled with fear and concern.

"Someone is casting a powerful spell."

"Where?"

Fai pointed down the stairs, Kurogane's eyes widened in shock.

"COME ON!!"

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura stood up in surprise as the ruins began to glow and shake.

Small rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"Sakura look out!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her towards the stairs.

Sakura pulled him away from the stairs as large rocks fell there and blocked the way out.

"We're trapped." She whispered.

Then they heard a sound. The sound of waves in the windless cave.

The rocks stopped falling inside the room; they turned around and saw the water glowing even brighter.

A circle, made of strings of light, appeared in the water's surface.

"A spell…" Syaoran whispered.

* * *

Nadeshiko watched from the castle as the ruins glowed bright once more, the suddenly.

She remembered a dream, the one from last night. An omen that foretold what was happening before her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized "How could I have forgotten!"

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

_Things were going to plan._

_He turned and saw that Nadeshiko's golden feather of memory had vanished._

"_Hmn…so I won't get to sell…"_

_He turned back to the mirror._

"_No matter, when this over I'll have two dozen that are even worth more!"_

_He laughed…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: That was long…whatever I guess, whaaaaatever. School, or should I say college, starts again tomorrow. That will affect whether or not I will be able to update. School ends this march by then I should be able to start writing again, till then you'll just have to wait. Just a heads up people.


	4. The Spell's Guardians

Disclaimer: Do not own Tsubasa Chronicles. What I do own is the fic's plot and the guy who's been messing with the gang (Have yet to tell you his name).

And oh I address Mokona as a she because I really think that Mokona is a girl.

I've finally found the time to write the next chapter! (College life is sure full of work.)

* * *

Chapter 4: The spell's guardians.

The Ruins continued to shake…

Even in the city the citizens could feel the earth shaking beneath them. They looked in awe as the once silent Ruins began to glow.

The crowd parted as people began to run past them. They looked in shock as the group ran towards the Ruins.

"Hey!" one man shouted "Where are you guys going?"

The man leading the group turned around and was revealed to be none other than their king Fujitaka.

The king had a worried look on his face; he stopped to address the crowd.

"Everyone please proceed to the castle for your own safety!"

"But what about you king?"

Fujitaka looked towards the Ruins. "We're going there."

The man looked like he thought the king was crazy.

"But my liege…it's far too dangerous there!"

Fujitaka had a firm look on his face. "Please get to safety. There is something we have to do there."

The man looked shocked. "But sire…can't you wait until the danger has passed?"

Fujitaka shook his head "No" he gestured to the people with him "we have to go now."

The crowd nearly reared in shock; with the King were Queen Nadeshiko, Prince Touya, Priest Yukito, and 16 palace guards.

The man just stuttered, "B-but…why do you have to go?"

Fujitaka suddenly looked concerned.

When he spoke again, his concern was clearly reflected in his voice. "My daughter is there…"

* * *

Inside the Ruins, chaos reigned as the spell began to take effect.

Kurogane ran down the stairs along with Fai and Mokona.

"Hurry up you two!"

"Mokona is running as fast as Mokona can!" the bun answered back "But we don't seem to be going anywhere!"

"It's like these stairs have been enchanted…" Fai observed.

"Is this some kind of magic?" Kurogane asked.

Fai looked serious "Yes…but all I can sense is one spell." He turned to Mokona "Mokona, how many spells do you sense?"

Mokona concentrated a little. Then her eyes shot open "I only sense one spell, but it's very strange and very powerful."

"Grr…if the spell was so powerful, how come you guys didn't notice?" Kurogane asked his companions.

"I think…" Fai began "the spell must have been hidden somehow."

"Mokona thinks so too!" she added "It must have been hidden by making it feel like a power we expect to feel here!"

"That must be why the feeling of being watched disappeared too." Kurogane realized.

"That is very probable…" Fai began.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Kurogane cut in "Right now we need to get to the kid and the princess!"

He draws Ginryuu "Can we get to the bottom if we destroy this illusion!"

Fai began to cast a spell "I think we can. Mokona, hold on tight!"

Mokona held on to Fai's coat "Mokona is holding on!"

"On the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Fai counted.

"HAMA RYUUOUJIN!"

Kurogane fired off his sword attack towards the bottom of the stairs while Fai fired off a huge spell in the same direction.

The attacks found their mark and created a huge explosion that blasted chunks of what used to be the walls and floor.

The walls and floor began to swirl and blur; the spell binding the stairs was weakening.

Meanwhile in the underground chamber…

"RAITEI SHOURAI!!"

The attack took out another wave of the strange monsters.

"Syaoran, behind you!"

Syaoran turned around and struck the beast, a strange looking cross between a squid and a tiger* with his broadsword, but not before it managed to score a hit on his left shoulder, leaving a rather deep cut.

"Syaoran!"

"Don't worry…" he assured Sakura "I'll be fine."

"_But for how long…"_ he wondered.

After the rocks blocked their exit, the golden lines that had appeared after that formed a circle. The circle them formed curious markings which surrounding it, inside the circle, more lines appeared and formed a seal.

But that was the least of his worries. As the spell reached the final phase, portals began to appear. Portals leading to another world, from them crystal creatures began emerging. Immediately after they arrived they began to attack them. Syaoran placed Sakura inside a protective spell and then proceeded to drive the creatures away.

He managed to best them, but…with each consecutive wave the creatures grew stronger and stronger. Soon he wouldn't be able to handle them…

He was jarred out of his thoughts when another portal opened. He lifted his sword and faced his new enemy, a beast almost as tall as the room itself. It had four arms, a lion's head and mane and the torso of a bear, which was perched on top of a body of a bull, where the head and upper back was supposed to be. A centaur-like creature, and like all of the other creatures he had faced today, it was crystallized, yet alive.

It spotted him and roared, sending a solid wall of sound at the boy. The force pushed him back a little, yet he stood his ground. The beast then charged him and swiped at him. He ducked under the blow and swung his sword upward, hitting the beast in the gap between its right arms. The beast roared in anger and aimed another fury of swipes at him. He rolled to right to avoid the first blow, jumped to avoid the second, but as he twisted in the air the third blow hit him from the left and threw him across the room straight into the wall. He hit the floor hard and he lay there unmoving, bleeding from the various wounds he's sustained. The creature slowly began to walk towards him.

Sakura banged her fists in the shell "SYAORAN!"

The sound of her banging and voice attracted the creature. It turned and made its way towards her.

Sakura continued to bang at the shell as the beast walked towards her. Upon reaching her it cocked its head to the left. Then, with a roar, it began striking her protective shell. Sakura fell backwards as it continued to hammer at the shield. At first it held, but after over a dozen hits the shield began to crack.

Sakura's gaze was directed, no at the beast, but at the figure lying face down on the floor. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Syaoran…"

The beast kept on hammering.

"Please…get up…"

The cracks had spread throughout the spell. It was one blow away from breaking.

"GET UP Syaoran!!"

The beast stuck once more and the spell shattered like glass. Sakura crossed her arms over head. She glanced up and saw it looking at her. It raised its right arms. And swiped with all its strength. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came.

She glanced up again. The beast was still there. But by 'still there' it was howling in pain (if crystallized beings could feel pain) as it flew across the room and crashed into the wall with a bone-breaking crunch.

She turned to her right and saw…

"Syaoran!"

The boy stood there, now wielding the still smoking Hien, the sword of flames.

"I will never…" he said with conviction and determination that made the man behind everything smile "…let you harm Sakura!"

* * *

"We insist that you take us with you!"

"A NO means a NO!"

Touya and the townspeople were still arguing.

The Ruins suddenly glowed brighter and the earth shook even more.

"We're running out of time! We have to go now!" Nadeshiko cried.

The townspeople stepped forward "We're coming with you."

Touya was so angry it looked like he was ready to lash out at them. He began to march down at them but Yukito grabbed his arm and shouted.

"We don't have time for this!"

Yukito turned to address the crowd "Please for everyone's safety go to the castle!"

"But…" one of them began "this is our chance to show Princess Sakura our gratitude!"

"Yes!" another man added "Princess Sakura has always been kind and helpful to us."

"Now is our chance to help her!" another one said.

"This is our chance to finally return her kindness!"

Fujitaka closed his eyes "Return her kindness? But you could all get hurt."

"It doesn't matter to us! If there is any way we can help her we will do it!"

Fujitaka sighed, "Alright…you can come and help us…"

"Thank you King! We won't…"

"But…" Fujitaka continued "How would Sakura feel if you all got hurt or worse?"

The men were silenced.

Fujitaka gave a solemn look "If all you get hurt, then Sakura will get depressed and will blame herself. Do you want that to happen?"

"But…" one man started to say "We just want to help…we don't want to see the princess hurt…"

Fujitaka smiled and put his hand on the man's shoulder "None of us do. And you can help by staying safe. I'm sure Sakura would be pleased to see all of you alright."

They looked around; Nadeshiko and Yukito were smiling in approval while Touya appeared completely unconcerned.

"All right then, we'll go to the castle…" the man said "But please promise us that you will all return safe."

"Of course we will."Fujitaka said with a reassuring smile.

Touya turned to his company "Come on let's GO!"

And they took off as fast as they can.

* * *

_The man watched in amusement at what was unfolding._

"_Kid's pretty damn strong" his smile faded "but I already knew that from watching his journey."_

_Another mirror, about the size of a large dinner plate, suddenly materialized to his left. It started to blink and make a lot of noise. It was begging attention._

_He had half a mind to turn the mirror into dust but reluctantly turned his attention to it._

_Fujitaka and his comrades were getting close._

"_Well, looks like he finally told those villagers off." He sighed "Just wish they could have argued a little longer."_

_He snapped his fingers and a figure came to view behind him._

"_Take your men and ensure that they do not arrive in time to help."_

_The figure gave a curt nod and began to leave._

"_But…"_

_The figure stopped._

"_Don't kill them" the man turned his head. His blue eyes narrowed "Understood?"_

"_Yes sire." The other man replied in a low monotone._

_The first man turned back to the mirror and waved his hand._

_The other man took it as his dismissal and left in a curious flash of light._

"_And now…" he turned back to his large mirror. His smile gave way to a confused look._

_The mirror showed an empty staircase._

_He scratched his head "Where the heck are those two?"_

_His eyes widened slightly "Ha…of course…they must've escaped, probably on their way to help the kid."_

_He shrugged "doesn't really matter, whether they help or not. Things will still go my way."_

* * *

The beast fell with a roar, its crystal body shattering.

Syaoran fell to his knees. He was exhausted and his wounds were starting to take their toll. His left arm was beginning to feel numb. A few of his ribs felt broken from the hit and fall he took earlier. The wound on his side was getting worse. And he was now sporting a deep wound in his right hand. Add that to the fact that his left shoulder was still open, he was in pretty bad shape.

He heard footsteps. Sakura was running towards him. She knelt in front of him.

"Syaoran you're hurt!"

He gave a half hearted smile "I'll make it."

She took his right hand "Here, let me help you."

Before he could complain Sakura had clasped his right hand with her left and started chanting in a low voice.

The pain in his right hand began to subside, when she let go of his hand the wound was reduced to a small cut.

"Part of a priest's training involves the use of healing magic." Sakura explained "I'm not that good at it yet but I can mend small wounds and soothe pain. It's the least I can do."

He smiled "Thank you."

She looked up and smiled back "You're welcome."

After a few minutes most of Syaoran's wounds were mended. His ribs were mended, but the larger ones, especially the one on his side and shoulder, weren't completely closed.

"I'm sorry but that's all I could do." She apologized "I'm not that good yet."

"It's all right, I'll make do" he stood up, putting away Hien and picking up his sword. His wounds still hurt, but not that much "let's go."

He took her hand, helped her to her feet, and together they made for the door.

"Syaoran the door is still blocked." Sakura said looking at the blockaded door.

Syaoran lifted his sword "I'll take care of it."

He was about to start blasting away at the rocks when he heard a roar. He turned around.

Three more portals opened. From each of them three more beasts appeared, all similar to the one he just fought. The only difference was that these ones were carrying weapons. The one in the middle was carrying four broadswords that made his look like a toothpick. The one to its left was carrying two huge axes, while the third carried a chain flail, a morning star, a lead club and a huge war hammer.

They were all staring at him.

"Princess, please stay behind me." He lifted his sword.

She nodded and whispered "Be careful."

"Yes, I will." He stepped forward ready to fight when…

"WHAT THE HELL!!! MORE FRICKIN' ROCKS?!!!"

The voice came from behind the blockade. It was so loud everybody, including the monsters _and_ the guy watching, just looked in astonishment.

"Kurogane…?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Now now daddy, stay calm…"

"Fai…?" Syaoran wondered out loud.

"SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT THESE ROCKS!!"

"Nah, I think daddy would like to do it himself. What do you think?"

"Mokona agrees with Fai!"

"FINE!!!"

Syaoran's next move was instinctive. He ran towards Sakura, grabbed her, and hit the deck.

"TENMA KUURYUUSEN!!!"

The attack went through the wall, and smacked into the one carrying the swords sending it into the other two and throwing them straight into the pool.

Kurogane stood on top of the rocks with a smug look on his face. His eyes scanned the room and found what he was looking for.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Syaoran lifted his head "We're fine."

They stood up and brushed the dirt from their clothes. Mokona jumped from behind Kurogane, crossed the room with remarkable speed, and jumped into Sakura's arms.

"Sakura, are you alright?!"

She gave Mokona a reassuring look "Yes I'm fine. Syaoran kept me safe."

Mokona turned to Syaoran "Good job Syaoran!" she then noticed his wounds "What happened to you?! Are _you_ alright?"

Syaoran shrugged "I'm fine." Everybody in the room gave him a look "Though it might not look like it."

Fai appeared behind Kurogane "Hyu Syaoran that looks like it hurt."

"I'm alright." Syaoran insisted "Sakura healed my wounds."

Fai turned to Sakura "Nice one Sakura."

Sakura blushed a little "It wasn't much really."

Fai looked at the pool "So that's the troublesome spell."

"Hmph. Must be where all these things are coming from." Kurogane said.

"Right, but it's more like the spell is summoning them." Syaoran explained.

Fai nodded "The magician behind this must be very good or very powerful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kurogane said while waving his left hand "just wish he would show up right here so I can kick his ass."

"Kurogane is so violent!" Mokona shouted from Sakura's arms.

"Whatever." Kurogane turned his attention to the pool "Hah! Things are about to get interesting!"

They turned back to the pool. The three monsters were getting up, and as they did they gave a very angry roar.

"Well, well…" Fai said calmly "they don't sound too happy."

Kurogane shouldered Ginryuu "Like they scare me! Ya ready kid!"

Syaoran nodded "Princess…"

Sakura nodded "Be careful, all of you."

Fai smiled "Don't worry Sakura we'll be fine."

Kurogane gave a broad grin "Like these guys will ever lay a finger on me."

She looked to Syaoran.

"I'll be back." He said.

Sakura stepped back "Good luck everyone."

Kurogane looked at the beasts now advancing upon them.

"All right…" he takes a step forward "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

Fujitaka was almost to the ruins.

They just needed to get over this last dune.

"Hurry!"

But as they reached the crest they stopped.

About ten feet in front of them was a man. He had his back to them, observing the ruins. As they stepped forward, he turned around. He was wearing a white cassock with blue trimmings on the edges and cuffs. His Cassock was split from the waist down thus revealing his white slacks and his simple white shoes. The left side of his body, from shoulder to ankle, was concealed by a dark blue cape attached to a single silver pauldron adorned with gold linings on his left shoulder. His eyes and nose were hidden by a slightly pointed helm, along with the top of his head and the back of his neck.

He just stood there, eyeing them.

Fujitaka stepped forward "Who are you?"

The man didn't reply. Instead he reached into his cape and drew a sword. A long saber with a curiously designed guard and handle. The blade was ocean blue, while the guard was silver and was large and wide enough to cover the upper part of his gloved hand.

Touya drew his own sword and stepped forward "Guess he isn't friendly."

Fujitaka nodded and drew his blade "Please step aside, we don't want to hurt you."

"You're also outnumbered" Yukito added, motioning to the sixteen guards with them.

The man looked unconcerned. The reason to that became clear when 19 more men appeared. All of them were dressed in exactly the same way he was. The only difference was in their pauldrons. One of them had a pauldron with blue linings. One had pauldrons decorated with blue stars and circles while another had one with white stars and circles. The other 16 had unadorned pauldrons.

Touya assessed the situation "So he's got friends huh?"

Nadeshiko nodded and lifted her staff "And it doesn't look like there going to get out of our way."

The ones whose pauldrons were decorated with stars summoned staffs, one gold, one blue. The rest pulled out swords, similar to the first man's, except the one with silver linings had a darker blue blade while the rest had silver blades.

Fujitaka lifted his sword "Then we have no choice."

* * *

*weird huh?!

a/n: found some time to type, which, I reckon, is good news. Please review, if you have any ideas, comments or suggestions leave them with the reviews and I'll be sure to consider them.


	5. Rescattered power

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles. I do own this fic's plot and Mr. mysterious plus his cohorts.

a/n Weeeeeee! Found more free time.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescattered power

The two lines stood there watching each other.

On one side, Fujitaka, Touya, Nadeshiko, Yukito, and sixteen guards.

Ten feet in front of them stood the 20 unknown men, their weapons drawn.

The men stood between Fujitaka and his goal, the Ruins. There was no way to get there without getting past them.

Touya, the one most eager to save Sakura, stepped forward and pointed his sword at the one with the gold adorned pauldrons.

"I'm asking you nicely," he said with venom in his voice "step aside or we'll force you!"

Fujitaka really didn't approve of violence, none of them did, but given the situation, they don't have a choice.

Touya still glared menacingly at the men "Well?!" he demanded.

The man Touya was pointing his sword simply turned his head to look at the Ruins, turned back to Touya, looked to both sides, and shook his head.

"Hmm, No" he said, his voice flat "I believe we are pretty comfortable here,"

Touya tensed.

"In fact," the man turned back to Touya with a slight grin "I do not think we're going anywhere."

"We will not leave" He pointed the thumb of his free hand at the Ruins "At least, not until things there are finished."

A frown came to Fujitaka's face, Nadeshiko and Yukito gripped their staffs tighter, and the guards gripped their sword handles.

Touya's eyebrows came together, he closed his eyes, smiled, then looked up to the men.

"Looks like there's no convincing you huh?" he said eerily.

The man with gold decorated pauldrons just smirked and shook his head.

In what seemed like no more than a few seconds, Touya was halfway up the dune. When he reached the top, he swung his sword down at the man's head.

Another sword appeared and parried Touya's, but it didn't belong to the one he was attacking.

The one with blue linings on his pauldron stood in front of Touya, his dark blue saber perpendicular to Touya's larger blade.

Touya grinned a little "Why are you letting your men do your work for you?"

His target's smirk grew wider, "Sorry, but I would prefer a different opponent" he slightly motioned to Fujitaka.

Fujitaka readied his sword, "So be it then."

The man who had his saber crossed with Touya's suddenly slashed to the right. Touya did a quick back step to avoid the slash.

Touya stepped back further, until he was just a few feet in front of his dad. He turned his head towards his father, "Well dad?"

Fujitaka nodded; he turned to his companions. "Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded. Fujitaka turned back to their opponents "You leave us no choice, we shall force our way through!"

The man with gold decorated pauldrons, apparently their leader, lifted his sword and pointed it at Fujitaka, "We will just have to see about that."

The two groups charged each other head on, Fujitaka squaring off with the opponent's leader, Touya facing the one who had blocked his earlier blow, Nadeshiko going against the one with blue stars and circles, Yukito against the other mage, and the 16 guards against the 16 other men.

* * *

At the underground pool...

"Tenma Kuuryuusen!!"

Kurogane's attack sailed towards the beast with four swords. But the creature simply cross slashed with its upper blades, cutting through the attack like it was paper. But the creature wasn't done yet. Having used its upper arms to slash, it planted the other broadswords on the ground, and used the forward momentum from slashing at the dragon to propel itself into a back flip and aimed its two hind legs for a kick from above.

Seeing the creature's large taloned feet headed towards him, Kurogane raised Ginryuu overhead and fired off another attack.

"Hamma Ryuuoujin!!"

The attack hit the ground below the creature and created a big explosion that knocked the beast off balance, but more importantly the force of the attack threw Kurogane backwards, well clear of the beast's sharp talons.

Kurogane landed on his feet and looked at his handiwork. Two giant swords were planted on the ground in front of him; behind them, a cloud of dust.

"Tch," he said, almost disappointed, "thought he'd be more of a challenge."

Kurogane narrowed his eyebrows; the two swords were shaking. The swords suddenly pulled themselves out of the ground and flew back to their owner as the beast stood upright once more. A few pieces of its crystal body were falling off its body, but other than that it seemed perfectly fine and calm.

Kurogane gave a broad grin, "Ha! Looks like these guys are tougher than they look!" he said with enthusiasm.

Fai giggled a little, "Looks like Kuro-puu is exited!"

Fai then ducked as his opponent, the one with the assortment of weapons, swung its morning star at him. While crouched, Fai brought his hands together and charged a spell. As the creature raised its war hammer, Fai fired the spell and blew the beast's top left arm off. Crystal shards flew all over the place. The creature roared in anger and pain as it sent its chain flail down on a murderous arc towards the source of its pain. Fai simply jumped aside and, with that smile of his, set the flail, along with half of its owner's lower right arm, ablaze. That only angered the beast more. It began swinging all of its weapons at the wizard. Fai nimbly dodged the morning star and chain flail. When the beast swung the war hammer at Fai from the left, Fai lifted his left hand and created a spell circle to block the attack, while using his right hand to charge another spell.

But the creature had learned its lesson.

As soon as Fai fired the spell, it did a barrel roll and as soon as it recovered, it threw the war hammer at Fai.

Fai dodged the hammer and shouted a warning "Syaoran! Look out!!"

Syaoran looked up and dodged just as Fai's spell hit the ground between him and his opponent.

Fai did an areal back flip and landed on his feet. He turned towards Syaoran, who was getting up.

"Syaoran, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Syaoran replied, he then dodged backwards as his opponent began another series of rapid swings.

Fai smiled "Good to see that you're all right, and now..." He turned back to his opponent, "You're going to have to pay for that one, I nearly hit Syaoran."

Syaoran, on the other hand, dodged another series of blow and retaliated by firing flames from Hien. The flames barely scratched the creature but the attack did distract it long enough to allow Syaoran to get near its front legs. He aimed upwards and shouted "Raitei Shourai!"

As the creature staggered, Syaoran jumped onto its lower right arm, plunged Hien into its bicep, and slashed upwards in an arc. He then jumped to its hindquarters, slashed at its back, then leaped into the air and impaled it with Hien almost parallel to its neck. The beast gave a shudder, then its legs buckled and it crumpled into a kneeling position.

Syaoran now stood on the creature's head, he looked around. Fai and Kurogane were doing fine, he was about to go help them when two large clawed hands wielding an axe headed towards him. In his shock, Syaoran leaped away, completely forgetting that Hien was still stabbed through the creature's skull. The axe crashed into its head, leaving a jagged crack on the crystal head.

Syaoran landed a few feet behind it. _"Damn it,_ _if I can't get to Hien then..._"

The creature turned to face him, it looked pissed, very pissed. Yet his attention was focused, not on the creature, but what was behind it, on the other side of the room. Jian lay there, unceremoniously discarded after it had gotten knocked out of his hand earlier. He needed to get there fast.

Seeing that he was unarmed, the creature's face contorted a little, it was probably smiling though they'd never be able to tell. It then charged Syaoran, bringing its axes down in murderous swipes.

Syaoran ducked and rolled to avoid the swipes, then he suddenly sprinted under it. After Syaoran cleared the creature, the latter turned around and tried to cut him in half with all the aim of a blindfolded drunkard swinging a heavy nail bat. Syaoran did a high back flip which carried him over the axes; he once again landed on it's face where he then tried to remove Hien from the top of its skull. However, before he could pull it out, the beast tried to grab him with its left hands. Syaoran jumped backwards and fired off a thunder spell directed at its eyes.

Temporarily blinded, the beast started swinging the axes at random. Syaoran moved quickly to avoid them, then he made a dash for Jian.

Having recovered from the blindness, the creature charged Syaoran and swung one of its axes down at him, just as Syaoran managed to retrieve Jian. Syaoran parried the axe, and as it lifted the axe for another blow, he threw Jian into the creature's chest, right where the heart should be. The axe still fell but he dodged backwards, jump kicked from the wall and grabbed Hien's handle. He then used his weight to drag Hien down the creature's face, leaving a large cut. He then released his left hand and used it to grab Jian's handle. Then with a grunt he pulled both swords out and jumped backwards.

Kurogane smiled in admiration, while using Ginryuu to block 2 of the 4 swords.

"Heh, kid's getting pretty good." he then slashed and jumped backwards.

Fai smiled a little more, "Looks like everybody's getting ready for the big finish."

He positioned himself in front of Sakura. "Sakura, Mokona you might want to take cover," he then charged yet another spell, "It might get dangerous."

Sakura nodded, "Mokona let's go"

Mokona nodded, "Let's go!"

They took cover behind some rubble.

Fai turned back to the creature, "Guess it's time to say goodbye."

Fai fired off his spell and it sent out a massive wall of flames.

Kurogane lifted Ginryuu, "HAMMA RYUUOUJIN!!"

Syaoran crossed both swords and shouted, "RAETEI SHOURAI!!"

* * *

The battle outside the Ruins was not going well for Fujitaka and his comrades.

Fujitaka and the others have trying to get past the men but to no avail. Their enemy was extremely good; they were easily capable of keeping up with Fujitaka's group. Several times it looked like they were done for. But each and every time, the men would halt just before the killing blow. That fact made them feel like playthings, that really got on Touya's nerves.

He, for one, did not like being played around with; his anger was clearly expressed by his brutal blows. Touya was basically pounding his opponent, yet his opponent simply parried, block and countered while keeping as cool as a cucumber.

Fujitaka's opponent also showed a great amount of skill; the king was hard-pressed to find even the slightest opening in his opponent's defense.

Nadeshiko was hardly keeping up with her opponent, the mage with the blue designs on his pauldron. It seemed that for every offensive spell she had cast, the enemy was in the process of casting at least five more counters.

Yukito was valiantly trying, but as with Nadeshiko, being a priest meant that they mostly knew curative spells. His opponent was blasting him with offensive spells like there was no tomorrow.

As one would expect, the guards were the ones facing the most difficulties.

Then suddenly, Nadeshiko's opponent stopped casting and turned his gaze at the Ruins.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed.

While he was distracted, Nadeshiko took the opportunity and fired the most powerful offensive spell she knew.

Though distracted, her opponent still managed to dodge and fire a spell in retaliation, before addressing Fujitaka's opponent, their apparent leader.

"Captain! Trouble at the Ruins!"

The man, apparently ranked a captain, glanced at the ruins while parrying blows from Fujitaka.

"What kind of trouble do you mean Wizard?"

"Big trouble sir" the one being referred to as Wizard replied "Looks like the master's pets have been...subdued."

"Tch, that's unfortunate." He turned to Touya's opponent "What do you think, Sergeant?"

The Sergeant kept parrying Touya's enraged blows, "Should we break sir?"

"So you CAN talk!!" Touya suddenly shouted "Well, now your about to SCREAM in AGONY!!!"

Touya was seized by a sudden burst of energy, his blows were so strong the Sergeant was eventually forced to break off.

The Sergeant gave a grin and turned to the Captain, still fighting Fujitaka.

"Pardon my language sir, but I have concluded that my opponent is an abrasive ass."

The Captain gave a childish giggle "Kind of reminds you of the master does it not?"

"What are you talking about?" Fujitaka questioned "What master are you referring to?"

The Captain smiled "Do not worry, he is not your Fei Wang Reed."

"Captain!" the Wizard suddenly shouted "Returning to the matter at hand!"

The Captain nodded, he addressed his men "Our orders are to keep them busy, and we shall continue to do so. The master can attend to matters at the Runs himself."

The men nodded and reformed their line.

Fujitaka and his men rallied.

"We will continue to fight." he announced.

* * *

_The man looked into a mirror, deep in thought._

_The mirror showed nothing but his own reflection, yet he seemed completely absorbed by it._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... am I really an abrasive ass?"_

_He shrugged and turned his attention to more pressing matters._

_His pets were down for the count, but his spell still needed a few more moments._

"_Hmm..guess I'll just have to send in more," he concluded._

_He drew out more creatures from his almost infinite collection._

"_Aha!" he selected three humanoid ones._

"_Keep them occupied,"he commanded "for about five more minutes."_

_The selected beasts were then transported to their destination._

_He turned back to the mirrors "Just a few more minutes..."_

* * *

When the dust cleared, all that lay before the group were the broken remains of the three creatures, finally bested.

"Well, at least they put up a decent fight."Kurogane remarked.

Syaoran looked around, the once beautiful pool was now littered with rubble and the remains of various crystalline monsters.

"Do you think that's the last of them?" he asked Kurogane "I mean, I don't want to damage this place anymore."

Kurogane grinned "Do you really mean that? I swear the ambiance in this room has improved." he said jokingly.

That earned him a pat from Fai "Wow Kirgy, you really are a violent one."

Kurogane's grin turned into a frown, "Who's violent?"

"Kuro-puu is!" Mokona suddenly piped up.

Mokona and Sakura stepped out from behind their hiding place.

Sakura looked around, "Is everyone alright?"

Syaoran gave a warm smile, stepped towards her and put away Hien.

"We're fine," he assured her.

Kurogane shouldered Ginryuu, "Told you they wouldn't lay a finger on me."

Fai's smile grew a bit, "We're still in one piece."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good to..."

She suddenly paused, her eyes grew a little wide, "...hear..."

Syaoran's smile faded, "Princess...?"

Fai's look became one of concern, "Sakura, is something wrong?"

Sakura looked dreamily at the pool, "I hear...music..."

They looked around; there was nothing that could make music.

Mokona jumped to Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura, are you all right? Mokona doesn't hear anything."

Syaoran turned back to Sakura, "Princess...there's nothing here."

Fai's gaze fixed on the pool, "Maybe...that's what's causing it."

Syaoran looked at the pool. The spell was still there.

Kurogane grinned, "Looks like this isn't over yet huh?"

The spell glowed yet brighter.

Fai sighed and shook his head, "I don't think so either."

Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Princess please..."

Sakura was gone.

He turned back to the pool. Sakura was walking dreamily towards the pool.

"Sakura!!" he ran towards her.

Kurogane turned towards the pool, "Damn it what the hell is she doing?!" Kurogane ran after Syaoran.

Fai's eyes widened in shock, "Sakura, stop!" and he ran after her.

Mokona started to pulling on Sakura's hair and ear, "Sakura!! Stop walking!!"

Sakura spoke, her voice a little low, "It's calling me..."

She stepped into the pool; she was walking in the water's surface. As she passed the spell's golden lines, Mokona fell from Sakura's shoulder, as if some unseen hand pushed her off her shoulder.

"Damn it!" Syaoran said; they ran faster. They were almost to the pool when...

Three more portals appeared.

They stopped in their tracks, Kurogane gripped Ginryuu with both hands, "Damn it, what next?!"

From the portals three humanoid beasts appeared. They were about seven feet tall and had an impressive physique. Sharp points extended from their elbows; their face were framed with spikes pointing upwards and backwards, their hands were clawed, and they had tails that also had sharp pointed tips

."Out of the way!" Syaoran shouted. He lifted Jian and struck the closest one; it lifted one of its clawed hands and blocked the blow. Then it swung its other hand at him. Kurogane parried that blow while Fai fired a spell at it. One of the other creatures jumped in and lunged at Fai, forcing him to jump out of the way. The spell missed and made its way towards the pool where Sakura stood, looking hypnotized.

"Sakura, watch out!" Mokona cried in warning.

But before Fai's attack reached the the pool, the last of the creatures jumped in front of it and sliced through the spell.

The one that Syaoran and Kurogane were facing suddenly broke off and jumped to the air. It stilled for a moment and then threw large blue crystals at them.

They dodged to the left and right to avoid them. Fai jumped high into the air to avoid a vertical swipe from his opponent. He turned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, get to Sakura! We'll keep them busy!"

Syaoran nodded. He charged forward.

The two in front of him bared their claws and charged him head on. Before they reached Syaoran, Kurogane suddenly dropped from above and struck at the two. Syaoran then jumped onto Kurogane's back and from there jumped high over their heads. Kurogane then lunged at the two monsters to keep them busy. One decided to fight him and started striking, the other suddenly hovered a little its whole body became covered in dark crystals.

Its body suddenly shattered into thousands of pieces, the then pieces flew towards Syaoran.

"Kid, watch out!" Kurogane shouted.

Syaoran turned around, and began slashing at the incoming shards. Try as he might though he couldn't block all of them. A few managed to score hits on his arms and legs; luckily none were too severe.

He turned to see where the crystals were going. To his surprise, the crystals were rearranging behind him. After all of the crystal shards made it behind him, the beast suddenly reappeared and swiped at him. He managed to block its claws but it's tail suddenly struck him from his side. He was thrown aside but managed to land on his feet. He glared at his opponent; it just floated there, eyeing him. Syaoran was about to strike again when the ground started to rumble violently.

Syaoran turned to the pool "Sakura!"

Fai and Kurogane turned to see what was going on. Sakura was now floating in the middle of the pool. Two dozen golden strands lifted from the circle's edge and attached themselves to Sakura's back, twelve on each side. The lines became taunt and pulled out her golden wings.

Kurogane slashed at his opponent, "Damn it, someone's after her feathers again!!"

"Well," Fai said as he raised a few shields, "we cant let that happen, can we now?"

Syaoran nodded grimly. He charged again; his opponent followed suit, its claws coming down in a vertical swipe. Syaoran blocked the swipe, and when it tried to hit him with its tail again, he pulled out Hien and cut the tail's end off. His opponent roared and started swiping again. Syaoran used both Hien and Jian to block and parry the blows. Then he lunged forward and stabbed the beast several times in the chest and abdomen. Even with those wounds, it still continued to retaliate.

Kurogane kept on slashing, eventually he managed to hit his opponent in the side. Growling in pain, the monster started elbowing him. Kurogane ducked under the blows and rushed forward, but it grabbed Ginryuu with its other hand. When it tried to strike him, he dodged to right and grabbed Ginryuu with both hands. Then, using the sword as leverage, he lifted the beast and threw it into the air. The beast simply corrected itself and then attempted to hit Kurogane with its elbow. Kurogane dodged and struck again.

Fai lifted another shield to block the next blow. Then he fired a spell that sent multiple projectiles at his opponent. His opponent fired crystal shards to intercept Fai's spell. Fai then charged a bigger one and let it loose again. It simply repeated its tactic, but now Fai drop-kicked it. It dodged backwards, but Fai had already set up another spell. The spell fired and dealt some damage, but his opponent just kept on going.

Mokona sat up and looked at her friends, they were all fighting to save Sakura.

"Mokona has to help too!!"

Mokona turned around and began to try and get to Sakura. When she tried to get into the circle, something stopped her, like there was an invisible wall in front of her. Still determined to try and help, Mokona began banging at he spell, then she threw some rocks at it. The rocks simply bounced off , so she stepped backwards and charged at the spell. Apparently, the spell had enough. A few golden strings shot out and grabbed Mokona.

"Let Mokona go!!" she struggled, but she couldn't break free, all she could do now was watch.

The golden lines began to wrap around Sakura's wings. The lines then glowed a brighter and began to pull.

Mokona twitched, "Those lines...they're taking Sakura's feathers!"

Four more lines floated up and held Sakura by the waist. The original twenty-four pulled away each of them carrying a golder feather.

"NO!!" Mokona screamed, she struggled even more "Syaoran! Kurogane! Fai!"

The three turned and saw what was going on. The strings now held the feathers around Sakura and smaller spell circles began to surround the feathers.

"Damn it!" Kurogane shouted.

Fai tied to get past but his opponent kept slashing at him.

Syaoran crossed Hien and Jian to block another blow; he turned his head to look at Sakura.

"Mokona! What is the spell doing?!" he asked.

Mokona struggled a little more, "Its a dimensional transfer spell!! Someone is trying to steal Sakura's feathers!"

"Grr, get out of my way!!" Syaoran shouted, he then unleashed a fury of blows and swipes that was enough to cut his opponent to pieces.

But when he ran towards Sakura, he suddenly tripped.

He looked at his feet, "What the hell?!"

The creature's severed arm had grabbed his foot. He reached down, grabbed the arm, and threw it across the room. He picked up his blades and charged again. Before he could reach the pool something else happened.

Golden lightning suddenly sparked. It wasn't from the spell, and the lightning was obviously interfering with the spell.

The golden lines began to fluctuate and move in a wave-like motion, while the spell circle around the feathers began to lose shape. More lightning flashed and the golden lines began to disintegrate. Sakura was was in danger being dropped to the sharp rocks; Mokona was also released from her binds.

"Something is wrong with the spell!" Mokona shouted.

The two creatures seemed to take notice, they turned and were ready to pounce Sakura. But Kurogane and Fai, taking advantage of the situation, struck deadly blows to the beasts. They then rushed over to Syaoran.

"What the hell is going?!" Kurogane asked.

Syaoran looked concerned, "I really don't know..." he then sheathed both swords and ran towards Sakura, jumped up and grabbed her.

Syaoran dropped to the ground cradling the now unconscious Sakura.

Back at the pool's edge, Fai picked up Mokona "Mokona are you sensing what I'm sensing?"

Kurogane turned to Fai, "What exactly are you sensing?"

Fai turned with a grim look on his face "The spell is malfunctioning, that lightning is interfering with it."

Kurogane turned to look at the said spell, "So? Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Syaoran, we have to get out of here!!" Fai suddenly shouted.

Syaoran looked up, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Kurogane gave Fai an annoyed look, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Due to the interference, that spell is likely to explode." he explained, "If a spell that powerful detonates, the resulting release of magical energy might kill everything within five hundred feet!"

Now realizing the danger, Kurogane ran towards Syaoran and grabbed his arm "Come on kid! Let's go!!"

Syaoran stood up, still cradling Sakura, and they all ran towards the stairs. As they reached the stairs Syaoran suddenly realized...

"Sakura's feathers!!"

They turned and saw that the feathers were still floating above the pool.

Syaoran was considering running back to retrieve them when Kurogane grabbed his arm.

"Its too late!" he shouted over the noise of the lightning "If we don't get out of here now, we're dead!"

Syaoran resisted "But what about Sakura's feathers?!"

"We'll just have to come back for them later!"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. He looked at Sakura, who he was still cradling. True they could return for the feathers but...

"This is Mokona's chance to help!"

Mokona suddenly flew in front of Syaoran and opened her mouth.

"Super Suction Power(Strong)!!"

It worked, the feathers were drawn towards Mokona. After a short while Mokona had obtained all 24 feathers.

Syaoran smiled, "Well done Mokona!"

Mokona floated back to Fai, "Mokona needed to help!"

Fai smiled approvingly, "You did good Mokona."

"Well," Kurogane grunted, "at least you're useful for something. Now shouldn't we be getting out of here?!"

As if to support Kurogane's words, the lightning began striking the floor, ceiling and walls; some bolts landed next to them. They took that as their cue and ran as fast as they can.

* * *

Outside the ground started to shake like there was a strong earthquake.

Fujitaka stumbled and looked at the Ruins. A beam of golden light was right between the Ruins. Then golden lightning began to strike form the _ground_ up.

Touya struggled to his knees, "What the heck is going on!"

The Captain seemed concerned himself. He struggled to his feet, and beckoned his men.

"Come, we must hurry! Something is amiss!"

The Captain and his men bolted for the Ruins. Fujitaka got to his feet, "We have to follow them!"

Touya was first to his feet and sprinted ahead of them.

As he approached the Ruins, he saw four people emerging from the door. One was cradling a girl in his arms.

"SAKURA!!" he shouted, he ran faster but the Sergeant turned around, threw blue bladed daggers at him, then stopped to engage him.

He was about to start the fight when there was a bright flash light accompanied by an explosion.

* * *

As the dust cleared, Syaoran lifted himself. When the spell exploded, Syaoran threw himself to the ground and covered Sakura with his body. He checked to see if she was alright. She was still unconscious, but otherwise unharmed.

"Thank goodness," he whispered.

He moved himself to a sitting position.

"Fai! Kurogane! Mokona!" he called out.

"Over here!!"

Syaoran looked over his shoulder and saw Kurogane getting up.

"Ow," he complained, then he looked around a bit, "Where's that wizard and the manju bun?"

Syaoran looked around "I don't know..."

"tch." Kurogane moved closer, "Is she all right?"

Syaoran nodded, "She's fine."

"That's good to hear."

"SAKURA!!" another voice shouted from over a nearby dune.

Touya came charging at them like a race horse on drugs. When he reached them, he threw his sword to one side and knelt over Sakura.

"Is she all right?!"

"She's fine," Kurogane assured him, "we took care of things."

Touya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Prince you shouldn't run so far ahead!"

They looked at the direction from which Touya came from.

Yukito, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and the 16 guards came towards them.

Upon seeing Sakura, Nadeshiko rushed over to her side.

She touched Sakura's forehead, "Her power is weakened, and some of her memories are missing."

Touya glared at them, waiting for an explanation.

"There was a spell in the Ruins," Syaoran explained, "it was taking Sakura's feathers again."

Fujitaka looked at the Ruins, "Where are the feathers?"

Syaoran looked around, "Mokona has them, she managed to grab them in time."

Touya looked around, "Then where is Mokona?"

"That thing is never here when you need it to be." Kurogane replied gruffly.

"Mokona is not unreliable!!"

Kurogane turned around, "Speak of the devil; knew that would get your attention."

Fai was walking towards them with Mokona on his shoulder, "Kurogane is being mean again."

"Eh, shut up you..."

"Excuse me," Touya suddenly interrupted, "but maybe we can save the argument till after we give Sakura her feathers back."

Kurogane looked at him blankly for a moment, then he shrugged, "Yeah, okay."

Mokona jumped from Fai's shoulder and landed in front of Syaoran, "Here are the feathers Syaoran!"

She opened her mouth and the twenty-four feathers came out. Syaoran reached for them, "Thanks Mokona."

Mokona gave some sort of salute, "No problem!"

But as Syaoran touched them, his hand went right through. His faced clearly registered a huge shock.

Touya leaned forward and tried to touch the feather. But as with Syaoran, he couldn't touch it either.

Kurogane scratched his head in annoyance, "What the hell is going on now!!"

Syaoran continued to grab at the feathers to no avail. The feathers suddenly floated to the air and formed a circle above them. The spell circles surrounding the feathers reappeared, only this time the circles had ragged edges and made an ominous sparking sound.

Fai's eyes widened, "Those are dimensional transport spells!!"

They all reeled back in shock.

"Quick!" Fujitaka ordered, "Grab them!"

But before anybody could even move, there were twenty-four flashes of light and the feathers vanished.

They looked at the skies dumbfounded.

Syaoran could only stutter, "N...No."

* * *

_Back in the silver halls..._

_The man stood in front of his large mirror, whilst holding a dinner plate sized mirror and stroking it with his right hand. The large mirror showed everything that had just transpired._

_Things had started out well, his guardians kept all of them busy while his spell did what it was supposed to so, extracting the princess' power and placing them within twenty four feathers. Everything was fine...until the golden lightning appeared._

_The interference caused the spell to malfunction and draw out things it wasn't supposed to draw out. And the final and most important part of the spell, the dimensional transfer, had also been damaged._

_Now the feathers were in worlds he didn't intend them to be in. Some of the worlds were safe enough, but others were extremely dangerous. Worse still, some of the feathers had traveled together in groups, increasing the risk of dangerous people getting more than one._

_All in all, things were far from good._

_He looked around a little, his other mirrors showed where the feathers had ended up in. His biggest concern was the group of three feathers that ended up in a very, very, dangerous world._

_The only good thing that happened was when he managed to quickly cast a spell that protected them from the malfunctioning spell's explosion. In the grand scheme of things, saving their lives was a very good thing. But given the current situation it meant little if they couldn't..._

_His grip on the little mirror tightened, "All these problems, just because of one little thing that I forgot..."_

_He suddenly snapped the mirror in half._

"_God..."_

_He crushed the two halves of the mirror between his palms and sent out a shockwave that destroyed all the other mirrors in the room._

"_DAMMIT!!!!!!!"_

_

* * *

_A/N long one eh. I'd say I had too many ideas, so I'll try and make the next chapter a short one.

Sorry for the length of this one, please kindly leave a review. I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can.


	6. A Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I _DO NOT _own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I _DO _own this fic's plot and a certain unhappy man and his men.

For convention: Syaoran = Tsubasa(male), Sakura = Tsubasa(female), Syaoran-_kun_ = Male Tsubasa's father, Sakura-_san_ = Male Tsubasa's mother.

If you have a better or less confusing suggestion, just let me know.

One last thing. Villains work in rather strange ways.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Fated Meeting.

_The captain was walking down the corridor headed for his master._

_They had survived the explosion. Though they were blasted away, they somehow managed to end up near the Ruin's entrance. They witnessed what happened to Princess Sakura's feathers. After that incident, he ordered them to return. After all, their mission had been to stop Fujitaka from reaching the Ruins before the spell was complete, and they did that splendidly._

_He turned down the corridor and found himself in front of an impressive 20 foot silver door. He paused, took a deep breath, and pushed them open._

_He was in his master's room. The room was 40 wide, about a hundred feet tall, and stretched as far as the eye could see, quite literally, giving the one the impression that the room was actually a corridor. The floor was silver with blue shades near the walls. The walls were colored in a dark blue hue and were divided at twenty foot intervals by protruding metal columns, the walls were covered by shelves containing a variety of things, though the shelves were occasionally replaced by a tall mirror. The ceiling was curved and colored sky blue, ornately carved silver silver candle stands, that held three candles each, floated at every 25 feet._

_He stepped through the door. As he did the door closed behind him and disappeared like it was never there. The scene behind him was the same as what lay in front of him. The only difference was that in front of him there was a silver desk and far beyond the desk, the room became circular and then returned to being almost like a corridor. On top of the desk lay a strange assortment of things, and 20 feet beyond that was his master. He currently had his back to the captain, and he was standing in the middle of a lot of broken mirrors. The captain just looked at the back of his master's white coat and shoulder cape._

_His master turned his head a little; he didn't look happy, "What?"_

_The captain bowed his head a little, "We have returned from our mission sire."_

_The master gave a slight nod, "Good,"_

"_I take it that you are not displeased?"_

"_Why should I be?" he turned to the captain, his face showing the hint of a smile, "You have accomplished the mission I sent you to do."_

_The captain took a step forward and took a look at the broken mirror fragments, "What happened, sir?"_

_The man shrugged; apparently his anger had worn off, "Unforeseen intervention."_

"_The divine sort?"_

"_Hell no."_

"_What kind then?"_

"_A little something that slipped my mind."_

_The captain turned around and looked at him in shock, "Beg pardon?"_

_The man simply shrugged and walked forward. He gestured to a fragment on the floor, "Apparently that power was still to be reckoned with."_

_The captain gazed at the fragment, it showed the party at the Ruin's entrance._

"_An accident sir?"_

_The man shook his head, "From experience I've learned that there are little or no accidents in this world."_

_The captain was silent for a moment, "What now sir? It is likely that they will not travel as soon as you wish them to."_

_The man walked away and sat behind the silver desk._

"_Then if circumstances dictate it, direct intervention will be required."_

* * *

All of them remained where they were and gazed at the sky.

Kurogane was the first to speak, "Wha, what the heck just happened?!"

He looked around waiting for an explanation. None came; everybody was too shocked to react.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, and grabbed Fai by the shoulders, "Hey! Get a grip!"

Fai shook a little, "Well...I'm not really sure..."

Touya reached over and placed his hand on Sakura's forehead, "She seems to be alright."

Syaoran looked at him uncertainly, "But...her feathers..."

Nadeshiko sat between Syaoran and Touya. She reached out, gently lifted Touya's hand away, and put two fingers on Sakura's forehead. She closed her and concentrated, her finger tips began to glow.

Fujitaka kneeled beside his wife, "Well...how is she?"

Nadeshiko didn't answer; her finger tips glowed a little more. Mokona jumped onto Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura..." she whispered mournfully.

"I don't understand..." Syaoran began, gazing at the unconscious Sakura, "the spells surrounding the feathers broke back at the pool, then how come..."

Kurogane shook his head, "Don't go asking me, I don't understand magic." he turned to Fai, "Well?"

Fai shrugged, "That was really strange, like Syaoran said the spell did break, but it somehow managed to repair itself while it was inside Mokona."

Syaoran looked at Fai questioningly, "Can spells really do that?"

Fai shook his head and spread his arms, "I don't know, this is the first time I've encountered something like this."

Kurogane put his head in his palm, "Magic is so confusing."

Nadeshiko lifted her fingers, Touya, Syaoran and Fujitaka moved a little closer. Kurogane and Fai also moved closer tho the kneeling group.

"How is she?" Syaoran asked in a worried tone.

Nadeshiko looked at them and took a deep breath, "Well, Sakura's body seems to be well enough but..."

"But what?" Touya pressed on.

"Her magic and has been drawn out."

"Drawn out?" Fujitaka echoed.

Nadeshiko nodded, "As of the moment, Sakura has almost no magical power left."

Fai had a look of realization on his face, "That must be why these feathers had an aura more powerful than the previous ones."

Nadeshiko nodded, "Apart from her power, Sakura's memories have also been tampered with."

Syaoran's grip on Sakura tightened, "Sakura's memories have been stolen?"

Nadeshiko nodded, "Yes, but fortunately not all of them, however, I can't tell which memories have been removed so there's no way to know is she'll remember any of us."

There was a moment of silence, until Syaoran spoke up, "Don't worry, I promise that I will get her feathers back."

Kurogane grinned, "Well that's good to hear to kid."

Fai smiled and nodded, "At least we'll have an easier time, I mean there are only 24 feathers those should be easy enough to find."

Mokona seemed reinvigorated, "Mokona will try her best to!!"

They all seemed in agreement, but before any of them could say anything else, Touya spoke up.

"I know you're all rearing to get going, but..."

Everyone turned to face Touya.

"Maybe you should postpone leaving," he continued, "at least get some rest and get your wounds patched up."

He then turned to his sister with a concerned look on his face, "I also want to know what's wrong with Sakura..."

Syaoran looked at Touya, then to Kurogane and Fai. After getting approving looks from the latter two, he turned back to Touya and nodded.

"Okay, we'll stay for a while longer."

Touya bowed his head, "Thanks"

Fujitaka stood up, "We'd best return to the castle then."

They all nodded and started to make for the castle.

Syaoran gripped Sakura tighter, _"No matter what happens, I'll get your feathers back Sakura."_

He then stood up and headed for the castle.

* * *

_The captain was sure his master is not pleased._

_He looked to his side. His master stood there his arms crossed and watching intently. Another mirror had been fashioned so they could observe what was happening. And what happened didn't make his master a happy man._

_His master's fingers were tapping his arms, he was getting impatient. The captain decided to speak._

"_Well...at least we can be sure that they will leave soon."_

_His master snorted, "Not soon enough."_

_The master turned around and walked back to his desk. He put both hands on the desktop, "If everything had gone according to the original plan, it would have been fine for them to leave at their own accord."_

_The captain turned back to the mirror, "Our last hope to prevent direct intervention rested on Nadeshiko."_

_His master didn't turn around, "Yes it did, but it looks like even she couldn't detect what else that malfunctioning spell took."_

"_It was a one in a million happening sir, it was purely chance."_

_His master looked at him with a rather annoyed look on his face, "I said it once, I'll say it again, personal experience has taught me there are no coincidences in this world..."_

"_Only the fated." the captain finished._

_His master turned away and nodded, "Only the fated or, as some would put it, Hitsuzen."_

_The captain was silent for a moment,"But if this is all fated or Hitsuzen sir, then all we are doing may lead to nothing."_

_The master shook his head, "Fated things maybe, but there are ways to change one's destiny."_

_The captain looked around a little, then waved his hand. The broken mirrors vanished._

"_And how do you intend to change their destiny?"_

_His master was silent, he then moved and sat behind his desk._

"_This story has two possible endings," he began._

"_With either ending I get what I want," he continued, "but, I would prefer one ending over the other."_

_He looked at the captain. The captain just stood there silently._

"_Had things gone perfectly, my desired ending was virtually assured." he put his hands together, "but with my little slip up, its highly unlikely to happen now."_

_The captain walked away and stood in front of one of the mirrors on the wall examining himself._

"_And from my experience, I know that you will do what it takes to get things to happen and end the way you want them to."_

_His master smiled, "Damn hell I will."_

_The captain turned his head to face his master, "If you do not get them to leave and begin their quest soon then the princess will..."_

"_I won't allow that"_

_The master leaned back on his chair, "Come hell or high water I won't allow that."_

_The captain smiled and turned back to the mirror, "Then the time for more direct intervention has cone."_

_His master closed his eyes, "Like hell it has."_

* * *

That evening at the castle...

Syaoran sat on a small stool next to Sakura's bed. After tending to their wounds, they went to see if they could discover anything else about the spell. That didn't go well as all traces of the spell had vanished. Even stranger, when they returned to the underground pool, they discovered that all the damage from the battle had been mysteriously repaired. When they returned to the castle, Syaoran went to see if Sakura had woken up. Much to his disappointment she hasn't.

"Sakura lost a lot of strength back there" Nadeshiko explained, "she may not wake up for days."

Syaoran then decided to stay by Sakura's side until she woke.

Now he sat in her bedroom keeping an eye on Sakura, Kurogane stood by the door with his arms folded on his chest, Fai stood out on the balcony looking at the stars, Mokona sat on the bedside table.

A long silence covered the room until,

"So...what do we do?"

Syaoran turned to Kurogane, "We should leave as soon as we can."

Fai stepped back into the room, "Yes we should, but we should wait until we know as much as we can."

Kurogane nodded slightly, "Just like old times eh?"

Fai smiled, "Just like old times," he turned to Syaoran, "the only difference is that we'll be traveling with a different Syaoran and Sakura."

Syaoran looked at Fai uneasily, the blond wizard gave a wider grin, "Sorry I didn't mean to say anything bad."

Syaoran smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it." he turned back to Sakura, a very concerned look came to his face.

Fai placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure things will be all right."

Syaoran didn't answer, he took Sakura's hand and placed it between his own.

Kurogane grinned and shook his head, "Who do you think is behind things this time?"

Fai looked at the ceiling, "It has to be someone who knows about Sakura's power."

Mokona turned to Fai, "But the only ones who know about her power are Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Touya, Yukito and us."

"For someone else to know they should have been watching." Kurogane said.

"Remember in the previous country?" Fai asked, "We felt like we were being watched."

"Yeah I remember," Kurogane said, "But its not like we can immediately find out who it was."

Syaoran looked up, "Who ever it is, we have to be ready to deal with that person when the time comes."

Kurogane nodded, "True, but if the person watching us is the culprit, then if we travel through worlds again we might be doing exactly as that person wants."

Fai turned to Kurogane, "True, but its not like we have a choice."

Syaoran looked to Fai, "We have to get Sakura's feathers back, if we don't, who knows what could happen."

Kurogane walked over, "If those feathers do contain her power, we can't let them get used for doing wrong."

Fai grinned a bit more, "Of course we can't, that's why we have to go get them."

"And also," Syaoran said, "feathers contain Sakura's memories, they belong to her."

"I won't let anyone else have them." he said firmly.

Fai giggled, "Syaoran is taking this very seriously."

Kurogane grunted, "Wish I could say the same for you."

Mokona jumped onto Kurogane's head, "Kirgy is also taking this seriously!"

Kurogane grabbed Mokona, "Dammit you white bun!"

While the two fought and argued, Fai turned back to Syaoran, "How are Syaoran-kun and Sakura-san?"

Kurogane stopped hurting Mokona, "Yeah I forgot to ask, how are those two?"

Syaoran turned around a bit, "They're doing well, at least for them things are going fine."

Fai looked relieved, "At least they're doing fine."

Then he raised an eyebrow at Syaoran, "You still intend to find a way to bring them back right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes, I made them that promise and I intend to keep it."

Kurogane shrugged a little, "How do you intend to do that now?"

Syaoran looked at him, "In every world we've gone to, I've looked for a way, I'll continue doing so while we search for Sakura's feathers."

Mokona bounced with a bit of glee, "That's Syaoran! Determined to do all he can!"

Fai grinned, "Well things are gonna get a bit more complicated."

Kurogane shrugged, "Hmph, whatever, just tell him when you see him again that I still owe him and that princess a fair beating."

Mokona suddenly smacked Kurogane in the head, "Kurogane you violent monster!!"

Kurogane grabbed the oppressive bun off his face, "Who are calling a violent monster you little..."

"Is something wrong?" a voice suddenly asked.

They turned and saw Touya standing at the door with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it Touya?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, the king and queen wants to talk to you guys."

Fai turned to Touya, "They want to talk to us about something?"

Touya nodded, "They want to know what you're going to do next. You're still not sure about leaving right?"

Kurogane grunted in acknowledgment, "Yeah, but it's not like we have a time limit or something."

"_Ah, but you do."_

Kurogane looked around the room.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Hmn, what?" Kurogane was a bit startled, "no nothing, it's nothing."

He turned away for a moment, _"Did I just hear a voice?" _he thought.

He turned back to Syaoran, "Well? Let's get going then."

He walked towards the door. After shrugging a little, Fai, with Mokona on his shoulder, followed suit.

When he reached the door, Kurogane looked back. Syaoran still hasn't moved.

"Hey kid," he said, "you can stay here for a while longer if your worried, just follow if you can."

He turned to Touya, "That's alright with you. Right?"

Touya looked at Kurogane, then to Sakura, then to Syaoran. He gave a sigh of surrender, "It's okay I guess."

Kurogane nodded and walked out the door.

Fai giggled and headed for the door. He turned slightly, and with a smile, said, "Stay here as long as you want, we'll just tell you what happened."

Mokona was waving vigorously, "See you later Syaoran!"

Fai then left the room, Touya gave Syaoran a hard look, "You'd better not do anything to her."

Syaoran met his gaze, "I won't."

After a few moments, Touya gave a stiff nod, "Take care of her."

He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Now Syaoran was left alone with Sakura, he held her hand again.

He shifted a little and closed his eyes, a small spell circle with a slight blue glow appeared around him and the bed. About a year ago, he managed to talk to his father in his dream. He was learning how to do that more often. Whenever they managed to talk, Syaoran would always ask him how Sakura-san was. Strangely enough, Syaoran-kun always knew how she was.

Now he sat there, his eyes closed and concentrating. He manage to do this once, about a month ago, he should be able to do it again. What he was doing, he managed to learn at a country they had recently visited. It wasn't easy, but he already managed to make it work..

He concentrated harder.

"Come on," he muttered, "I've done this before."

"You can stop concentrating now. It worked, just like a month ago."

Syaoran opened his eyes. The voice he heard and the aura he felt to his right were enough to tell him that it worked. He looked to the direction in question.

He stood there leaning on the bed. Though he was a bit translucent, he was still clearly visible. He still wore the same brown traveling coat and the same clothes he had always worn. He didn't have a body, Syaoran still hasn't found a country that had a spell for doing so, but at least he found a spell that could let them to while seeing each other. What Syaoran was seeing wasn't a person, at least not yet, more like a person's spirit.

Syaoran smiled at the figure, "How have you been?"

The figure turned towards him and Syaoran found himself looking at a very familiar face.

The figure returned the smile.

"I'm fine," Syaoran-kun said, "But how about you? From what I've seen, your in a bit of a fix."

* * *

In the throne room. Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Touya, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona discussed their options.

The group was eager to leave, but at the same time they were being cautious. After all, they weren't sure if they'd be playing right into some unseen schemer's plans again.

"You have to leave as soon as possible, but at the same time you don't want to risk doing exactly what the culprit wants you to so." Fujitaka summarized.

"Pretty much," Kurogane replied.

"But given these circumstances," Fai explained, "we don't have a choice."

Nadeshiko nodded, "I've asked Yukito to take the priests and return to the Ruins."

"What have they found out?" Mokona asked.

"They've had just about the same amount of luck as you have," Nadeshiko said while shaking her head.

"So what you're saying," Kurogane began, "is that they've found nothing."

Nadeshiko nodded, "They haven't."

Kurogane sighed in frustration. He then remembered something.

"Hey I just remembered," he asked everyone, "what was the deal with that golden lightning?"

"Golden lightning?" Touya asked.

"The golden lightning was what interfered with the spell causing it to explode." Mokona informed them.

Nadeshiko scratched her chin, "Where did that lightning come from?"

Fai shrugged, "We don't know it. It just showed up all of a sudden."

"It might be someone trying to lend a helping hand." Fujitaka theorized.

"True, but it might also have been Sakura's power." Nadeshiko added.

"Wait a minute," Kurogane asked, "what do you mean by 'Sakura's power'?"

"What I mean is that the lightning may have been caused by Sakura's own power trying to protect her." Nadeshiko explained.

"Can that really happen?"

Fai answered his friend's question, "Sometimes it can."

"Hmn, so there may or may not be someone trying to help us." Kurogane concluded.

"Someone trying to help you is a pleasing thought." Touya said.

"Guess so," Fai said, "maybe this is, how would Syaoran have put it, Hitsuzen."

Kurogane eyed him, "You mean that saying that all things are fated?"

"Yeah."

"But then," Nadeshiko began, "why would fate make you go through all of this again? Haven't you been through enough already?"

Kurogane shrugged, "If fate, Hitsuzen, or destiny has other plans for us, we'll just have to tackle them head on."

"_My this knucklehead over here always does look for a fight."_

Kurogane scanned the room. He heard it again, that voice now it was insulting him too.

Everyone was looking at him strangely. Mokona jumped on his head, "Is there something wrong?"

He turned to them, "Answer me truthfully, have you guys been hearing a strange voice or felt anything strange?"

Touya looked at him strangely, "You know...hearing voices in your head isn't a good sign."

Fujitaka looked around, "There's no one here but us."

Nadeshiko, on the other hand, looked like she felt otherwise, "Since when have you been getting this feeling?"

Kurogane thought for a moment, "In the last country, we all felt like we were being watched. But when we got here the feeling disappeared. Then back at the princess' room, I heard a voice, then it happened again right here."

Nadeshiko looked concerned, "Well, ever since the incident at the Ruins, I've had this uneasy feeling."

"Nadeshiko..." Fujitaka asked worryingly.

Touya looked like he knew what Kurogane meant, "So we're not crazy."

Fai turned to him, "Why?"

Touya scratched the back of his head, "To tell you the truth, I also heard the strange voice back in Sakura's room. The one here too but I just disregarded them."

"Well," Fai said, "I also heard the voices, and I've been having this strange feeling...."

"Mokona has a weird feeling too." she informed them.

They stood there in silence for a moment, the silence was broken by a strange giggle.

"_my, my..._" a low voice said, one that seemed to be whispering to them, _"looks like they're on to me...."_

They looked around wildly, no one was there but them.

Kurogane, being the kind of person he was, spoke up first, "What the hell was that!!"

Touya regained his composure, "I don't know...."

Fai looked at the ceiling, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

* * *

_The master stood there giggling to himself while the captain looked at him, raising his eyebrow from beneath his mask._

"_Pardon me sir," he couldn't help but ask, "but is that what you meant by 'direct intervention'?"_

_His master stopped giggling, he had a smile on his face now._

"_Of course not!!" he said, "that, my friend, is what I call messing with people!"_

_The captain put his head in his palm while breathing a sigh._

"_Sir?" he looked up and asked, "Is now really the time to be playing around with people's minds?"_

_His master smiled, "Can you blame a guy for trying to unwind after a stressful day?"_

_The captain shook his head in disbelief, "There are so many ways available for unwinding sir. Why did you decide to play with their minds?"_

"_Simple," his master replied raising his index finger, "it's fun messing with people's heads."_

_The captain sighed in surrender. He was relieved when his master changed the scene in the mirror._

"_Well," his master said, "now that that's done with, time to get to more serious maters."_

_The captain walked away, "I shall return when I am needed."_

"_You do that."_

_A door appeared and the captain walked through it. After he passed, the door disappeared._

"_Good," the master said stretching his arms, "time to get to work."_

_He began to cast another spell._

* * *

"Hmn, so it happens again?" Syaoran-kun said.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, looks like I'll have to try and find a way to revive you and mother while looking for Sakura's feathers."

Syaoran-kun shook his head, "You should concentrate on whatever you is the most important to you."

Syaoran looked at his father, "but then, it'll take longer for me to find a way to bring you and mother back."

Syaoran-kun smiled, "It's okay, me and Sakura-san can wait." he gestured to Sakura, "But she can't."

Syaoran stayed silent.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, you can fulfill your promise to me after this is all done with."

Syaoran nodded, "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," his father replied.

A few moments of silence passed, then Syaoran asked his father the usual question.

"How's Sakura-san?"

Syaoran-kun was silent; that wasn't a good sign.

"Father," Syaoran asked worriedly, "is something wrong?"

Syaoran-kun looked at his son, "Well, I have this feeling that something's happened to Sakura-san."

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

His father looked out the window, "I'm going to tell you something. We can talk to each other through our dreams, right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes, we started to communicate about a year ago."

"Well," Syaoran-kun continued, "me and your mother have been seeing each other through dreams for a longer time."

Syaoran looked a little surprised. Then he smiled, "So that's why you always know how she is."

Syaoran-kun giggled a little, "We try to see each other as often as we can."

His face darkened a little, "But after the incident at the Ruins, I can't seem to find her anymore."

Syaoran was silent for a moment, "Sorry."

Syaoran-kun shook his head, "It's alright."

Another lengthy silence occurred.

"I'll help you find Sakura-san again" Syaoran said.

Syaoran-kun shook his head, "No, I'll take care of it," he looked away from Sakura's bed.

"You should focus on your task."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "But what happens to you and mother is my responsibility."

"You shouldn't shoulder all of the responsibility."

Silence passed between them.

Syaoran looked sadly at Sakura, "I thought my stay here would be happier."

Syaoran-kun just looked at the wall, "But instead, the happiness is replaced by worry and sadness."

"Some things just can't be avoided then."

"Things will happen whether you want them to or not."

"No matter how much you try they still happen."

"No matter how hard you try you can't stop them."

"The fated..." they said at the same time.

"_I wonder if this is Hitsuzen again?"_

Syaoran didn't look away from Sakura, "If it is, then I'll just have to do what I can.."

Syaoran-kun didn't look back, "Even if this is fated I will find Sakura-san."

"_Why are you so determined?"_

Syaoran gripped Sakura's hand, "Because Sakura is my most precious person."

Syaoran-kun crossed his arms, "Because Sakura-san is my most precious person."

"_How determined are you?"_

Syaoran closed his eyes, "No matter what happens to me, I will get Sakura's feathers back."

Syaoran-kun closed his eyes, "Come what may, I will find Sakura."

"_He, now that's a good attitude, you will keep trying even if this is all fated?"_

"If so, then we will change our destiny," they said in the same determined voice.

"_He, he, then maybe I could give you a helping hand on that matter."_

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at his father, "You don't need to ask, your help will always be accepted."

Syaoran-kun turned to him and gave a strange look, "I thought you were the one asking me to help?"

Syaoran was taken aback, "I thought you were asking me the questions?"

The silence that followed was broken by another voice,

"_Actually boys, that was me."_

The room was engulfed in a blue glow; when they opened their eyes, they realized that they were no longer in Sakura's room.

Sakura and her bed were still with them, but now they were in a silver corridor with blue walls and a sky blue ceiling. The walls were covered in shelves and mirrors while the corridor stretched as far as they could see.

They looked in silence at their new surroundings, then they heard a voice from behind.

"Hmn, well if you're looking for the source of that voice, it's about twenty feet opposite from where you guys are looking at."

They turned around and once again saw an endless corridor. But twenty feet in front them stood a man.

He wore a long white coat that reached to a few inches above his ankles. His sleeves reached all the way to his wrists, his hands had white gloves on. The palm of the gloves were plain, while the back had a few curious blue designs on them. On top of his coat, he wore a silver shoulder cape that stopped just above his elbows and was split from his high neck collar down. The edges of his coat and shoulder cape were tinted blue and the flaps of his cape had a thin layer of silver and blue designs on them. His coat, like his cape, was split down the middle showing his white button down shirt, the sleeves of which can be seen protruding a little from the sleeves of his coat, and his white slacks. Inside the coat, one could make out a thin golden chain hidden by the left flap of his coat, the chain extended from his waist up too his chest. He wore simple white shoes, the top of which were slightly covered by his slacks.

In his left hand he held a sword by its scabbard, his hand just below the sword's hilt. The sword resembled a rapier in the shape of its handle, silver and rather lengthy one with a large cup like guard, and it also had a silver and dark blue crossguard. It had a long thin blade, if one was to judge it from the length and shape of the scabbard. The scabbard itself was white with night blue designs spanning its length and the tip was colored gold.

He stood there and smiled at them. His white chin length hair framed his face, from beneath his blue eyes looked at them intently.

His smile grew wider, he lifted his right hand and gestured at them

"Now that I finally have your attention," he said, "let's have nice long talk..."

* * *

a/n: Wow, another 5 thousand worder...is it just me or are these starting to get long?

Anyways, hope you enjoy the update, as before I will be delighted if you could leave a review. It would most certainly help me improve. So if you spot anything wrong, like grammar, out of character scenes, and the likes, please inform me and I will try to have them corrected.

Till the next update!!


	7. The Master of Time

Disclaimer: I _wish _I own Tsubasa Chronicles, but I don't. Aw heck, just have to live with it I guess.

Sorry for the late update, something rather important came up, well now that that's done with, back to writing!

Well here's the next chapter hope you like it. And about our mystery man's name, I decided it should be simple and common.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Master of Time.

Back at the throne room.

Everybody stood there, still and in silence.

They were in a bit of shock; even Fai looked a little startled.

Mokona spoke first, "Eh, did everyone hear what Mokona heard?"

Fujitaka nodded, "Yes...but exactly whose voice was that?"

"Don't know," Kurogane admitted, "but I've got a bad feeling about this."

Nadeshiko turned to him, "Where did you first hear this voice?"

Kurogane though for a moment, "Back in the princess' room, right after I commented about having all the time we need."

"All the time for what?" Touya asked.

"For getting the princess' feathers back," Kurogane replied, "after that the voice said that we didn't have that kind of time."

"That's odd," Touya began. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?" Fai asked.

"Well," Touya said, "back at Sakura's room, I heard that voice saying the same thing, but that wasn't the first time I heard it."

"What!" Kurogane exclaimed, "where did you hear it before?"

"Well, when I was investigating the Ruins I heard a voice. At first I thought one of the guards were behind me so I answered back." Touya answered.

"What did the voice say?" Fujitaka asked.

"It said something about time not being on our side. I said I knew, then it started saying something about the feathers."

"What did it say?"

"Something about these feathers being different from the last ones, and that delaying the brat's departure would be a bad thing, I asked how he knew all that. I then turned around, but no one was there; but the voice answered back."

Then Touya fell silent.

"Well," Fai asked, "What did it say?"

Touya looked to them, "It asked, how should I, a being with the power to manipulate the very fabric of time and space, not know all this? As for the why, I simply like to keep an eye on old friends.'"

"Old friends?" Fujitaka repeated he turned to Kurogane, "how many people that you've met have that kind of power?"

Kurogane shook his head, "The only people we've met with that kind of power are that witch...."

"Her name is Yuuko!" Mokona shouted.

"Fei Wong Reed," Fai continued "and possibly Clow Reed."

"Could any of them be the voice that called to us?" Yukito asked.

Mokona shook her head and said sadly, "No, everyone who could have had that kind of power is already dead."

"Then who else could that voice have belonged to?" Nadeshiko asked.

Kurogane shook his head, "Who knows, but if we're going against someone like that again then we should be prepared."

Fai nodded, "People like that can do all sorts of things, but they usually have something that ties them down so they can't do whatever they want."

Nadeshiko nodded in agreement and was about to say something when she suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" Fujitaka asked.

"It's just, I felt a strange surge of power," she said.

Fai also looked concerned, "Me as well, but the surge felt like it was coming from..."

His eyes widened with shock, "Let's go!" he grabbed Kurogane and bolted for the door.

"Wha-! What's wrong!" Kurogane shouted.

"The power surge is coming from Sakura's room!" Yukito informed them.

With that, everyone in the throne room ran for Sakura's bedchamber as fast as they could..

* * *

Back at the mysterious halls...

The man just stood there; he was waiting for their reaction.

Syaoran didn't have a good feeling about the man and he was pretty sure his father didn't like him either.

Apparently the man noticed their gazes, "Now why are you looking at me with such untrusting gazes?"

Syaoran stiffened a little, the man before him was armed and that was very unwelcoming. Add that to the fact that he had just kidnapped them, he had no reason to trust the man.

Syaoran-kun, apparently thinking along the same lines, spoke up, "Well, given the fact that we were suddenly teleported here and are now talking to an armed man, I don't see why we should be trusting"

The man lifted his sword and examined it for a moment, then he looked back at Syaoran and his father. He smiled broadly.

"Well I guess if I were in your situation I'd be wary too," he said, "but after seeing what you're capable of doing, I'd rather be safe that sorry."

Syaoran-kun looked at him strangely, "Seen what we can do?"

The man waved his free hand. Several large mirrors appeared; they showed the various battles Syaoran and his father had fought. From before Syaoran was imprisoned, to Syaoran-kun's battles in the different worlds, to their battle with Fei Wang Reed, and even the one Syaoran just fought.

They were silent for a moment, then Syaoran asked, "How and why have you been watching us?"

The man grinned, "Why wouldn't someone be concerned about old friends."

Syaoran looked surprised "Old friends? What are you talking about!?"

"Neither of us have ever met you! How can we be your old friends?" Syaoran-kun added.

The man smiled again, "Of course, my mistake."

Then he added, "I forgot that this is the first time we've met, for you at least."

"What does that mean?" Syaoran asked.

The man's smile grew, "I'm simply saying that time is relative to the person viewing it, us for example."

He gestured to them, "For you this is our first encounter."

Then he gestured to himself, "But for me it's a different case, I've already met Syaoran and princess Sakura before this day, in a scenario rather similar to this one. In other words, everything depends whose perspective you view it on, the same can be said with time."

The man continued to elaborate, "A simple example would be a person who slept for a long period of time, the person upon waking would say that he or she had arrived in the future, while the one waking the sleeping person wold claim that it is the present, thus what is the past, the present, or the future all vary from one person to another."

Syaoran tensed a little, whoever this person was, he appeared to be very confident and he seemed to have been watching them for a long time, that made him think.

"Were you the one who cast that spell on the Ruins?"

The man looked surprised for a moment, then replied, "That's a sudden change in topic but, what makes you think that _I_ was the one who did all that?"

"Well," Syaoran began, "you seem to have been watching us for a very long time, and you seem to have a keen interest in us."

"You also have a very powerful presence," Syaoran-kun noted.

A short laugh, "I can't help but have a powerful presence, I mean my title says it all," the man replied.

"And what exactly is your title?"

The man spread his arms and summoned a large, white, wide-brimmed hat with a silver feather on its right side in his right hand.

He placed it on top of his head,

"My name is William, and my title..."

and removed the hat and placed it on his chest as he bowed while saying,

"is the Master of Time."

The pair was silent, William grinned.

"I know what you're thinking, someone with my title should have a more epic sounding name but, I like my name just as it is and I am not going to let a couple of half-assed jerkasours who think I should have a better name change it."

Syaoran was surprised by his sudden outburst and was silent; his father on the other managed to reply,

"But we didn't say anything."

"But you thought it! I can read minds!"

"We didn't, neither of us did," Syaoran-kun said motioning to his son.

William was silent, then he scratched his head and said, "Well...damn, whose mind was I reading this time?"

Syaoran, however, had more on his mind that his name, "You said Master of Time, what do you mean?"

"By that I mean," he said rather proudly, "just that, I can control time and space, and I wield power that greatly surpasses those of everyone you have previously met."

Syaoran was silent for a moment, then said, "You still haven't answered my question, were or were you not the one who cast the spell on the Ruins?"

William felt like laughing, "Kid, even if I said no, you wouldn't believe me; you have a unhealthy amount of suspicion in you."

He looked at them incredulously.

"Let me put it this way," he said while raising his right arm and index finger, "Why would I want your princess's power if I have power enough to turn the universe into whipped cream? And if I did want her power, why would I go through the trouble of casting a ridiculous spell in the middle of some ancient ruins? I mean, I could just waltz in there, throw you through death's door, and then kidnap your princess's over here...seriously I can do all that even if I were hooked up to more life support devices than you'd find in a private hospital."

Syaoran-kun thought for a moment then said, "But aren't there rules or guidelines that you have to follow? That kind of power has restraints that go with it."

William crackled in laughter, "Yeah you're right, but being this damn powerful means that someone more powerful than you has to enforce said rules. Last I checked, anyone who had more or came close to my power has been having tea in either heaven or hell for a while."

He looked back towards them, "Trust me kiddies, you do not want to mess with me."

Syaoran thought for a moment, William was right. His title pretty much said he was someone not to be fought, and based on the amount of power radiating from him, he could back up his claims. So instead of provoking him, he asked,

"What do you want with us?"

"Nothing really," William replied rather calmly, "because I think you actually need my help more than I need you."

Syaoran was a little puzzled, "Why is that?"

William rolled his eyes, "Gee I wonder, last I checked I didn't have a half comatose princess who's had more than just her power drawn out," he motioned slightly to Sakura.

Syaoran stiffened, "Do you know something that we don't?"

William spread his arms, "Of course I do," he suddenly vanished from in front of Syaoran and his father.

"I mean I've been watching what you guys have been doing, so I probably saw something you guys didn't," his voice suddenly sounded awfully close to them.

They turned to Sakura and saw William leaning over her; he was holding a silver bladed, blue handled knife between the middle and index fingers of his right hand and was slightly swinging it above her throat.

"I mean, if you don't know what I know, I think we'll have a dead Sakura instead of a comatose one." he finished with what could have been a comforting smile...if only he wasn't swinging a damned knife so close to Sakura's throat.

Syaoran's reaction was instinctive, he pulled out Jian and swung it at an arc towards William. But before the blade touched William's head, another blade blocked the blow.

Syaoran looked to his left in surprise, he saw a man wearing a pointed helmet, a white cassock with blue trimmings that was split down the middle below the waist, a pauldron on his left shoulder and a cape covering his right side extending down from it. His ocean blue saber was perpendicular to Syaoran's.

The man turned to William, "I leave you alone for a few minutes..."

Then he noticed what William was doing; he heaved a heavy sigh, "Sir, I think a less threatening way of telling them is better."

William gave a crooked grin, "Where's the fun in that?"

The man shook his head in disbelief, "Sometimes I wonder _how _you became the Master of Time."

"Very strange circumstances," William replied, then he stood up, put away the knife and turned back to Syaoran and his father, "this man over here is Captain, commander of my army."

Syaoran-kun was a little surprised, "What would you need an army for? If you really are who you claim to be, then you wouldn't need an army to do your work."

"I am what I claim to be," William almost sounded outraged, "I can really do all the things I want to do by myself, but I can't be in two places at the same time, and there are just days that I feel lazy."

Syaoran pointed his sword at William, which made Captain lift his sword.

"Wuz with the sword pointed at my throat kid?" he asked with a smile.

Captain's voice sounded serious, "I would highly recommend that you put the sword down."

"Let him do as he wants," William ordered captain, "they are our guests after all."

"Usually hosts don't kidnap their guests, and then threaten them with knives and the like," Syaoran-kun pointed out.

"True," William admitted, "but then I'm not you usual hos...hgrk!"

He was cut short when Syaoran pressed the tip of his sword closer to his throat.

Captain was about to strike, but William raised his right hand, signaling him to stop.

William turned to Syaoran with a smile on his face, "What da ya want kiddo?"

Syaoran pressed the sword closer, "What I want to know is why you've brought us here, and what do you know about what happened to Sakura."

"Sooo many questions you have," William replied, then he sneered, ""what makes you think I'll answer them?"

"With your life at stake," Syaoran replied coolly, "I think the question is why shouldn't you?"

William rolled his eyes, "Please..."

There was a flash of silver and the clang of blades impacting each other. Syaoran's arm was flung backwards, then a sword was thrust towards his throat; he jumped backwards to avoid it, but then a hand pulled at his left foot. He dropped to the floor hard. But before he could get up, a foot pressed down on his chest and a sword was brought to his throat. He looked up in surprise; William was looking down at him.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran-kun rushed forward, but then Captain's hand grabbed his throat.

"What th!...hgrk!"

Captain turned to him, "You may be corporeal, but around here," he pointed his sword at Syaoran-kun's throat, "you are fair game."

"Here in the Halls of Time," William said, "everybody is fair game, be it people, beasts or spirits. They can all be hurt, they can all be killed, though they can do the same."

He put away, his sword, moved his foot, and offered Syaoran his hand, "I think we got off the wrong foot."

Captain lowered his sword and let go of Syaoran-kun.

His voice was sincere enough, but Syaoran still felt unsure of him.

Probably sensing this, William spoke, "Don't worry, I actually don't want to hurt you, and as you can see I could have done that if I wanted to."

Syaoran cautiously took his hand, and William pulled him up. Captain stepped away from Syaoran-kun, put away his sword, and took a few steps back.

"Look kid, let me start by asking this," William began, "you do want to help your princess right?"

Syaoran was surprised at the pointless question, "Of course I do!"

William then turned to Syaoran-kun, "And do you want to know what has become of your princess?"

Syaoran-kun gave a curt nod, "Yes, I do"

William smiled broadly, "Good to see we're on the same ground then," he lifted his hand and a mirror, showing the events at the Ruins, appeared.

"As you know," William began, "I have been keeping an eye on you for a while, watching old friends, as I've mentioned before."

"And how exactly did we become friends?" Syaoran asked.

"You ask too many questions boy," William replied, "what _is_ important at the moment is your princess's life,"

"I remember when you all first met," Captain suddenly commented. "Well, I wasn't there since he hasn't created me yet, but from what I know it was less friendly than this meeting."

Syaoran-kun was startled, "Created you?"

Captain gave a curt nod, "Yes, me and his army are beings that were created to serve him," Captain looked hard at Syaoran-kun, "just like you were."

Syaoran-kun was silenced at this and was about to speak again when William interrupted.

"You'll find out what I mean by old friends later on. We should focus on what needs to be done."

Syaoran still had a question, "Why are you doing this?"

William clearly looked exasperated, "Why, oh why do you keep asking questions boy!? But for the sake of it, I'll answer."

He turned towards the inquisitive boy, "Because I wanna help you out, I may have other reasons but those reasons are for me to know and you to find out."

"And how do we know if those reasons are sincere?"

"Answer: you don't. You're going to have to trust me. And besides, if I had other plans I could have done something ages ago."

Syaoran seemed satisfied but his father had one more question, "And what do you want in exchange for your help?"

William turned to him, "I don't want or need anything. Unlike the witch, who needed someone's wish to activate her powers, I can expend mine at will, with or without a request. So basically, if I want a price to go with the request or help I give, I can put one, if not then you basically have a freebie."

Syaoran looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "you don't look like the a generous person."

"I get that a lot," William turned back to the mirror, "that spell did a lot more than summon creatures and pull out two dozen feathers, it took more from her than just her power, it also took something of greater importance, luckily I know exactly what these things are"

This immediately got the pair's attention, William mentally smiled to himself, "_this way what I want can be done, and I can steer things to the future I desire, win-win for me,_" he moved away from the mirror and gazed at his guests with a smile, "This is where the conversation gets interesting..."

* * *

In Clow country's palace...

Kurogane and Touya were the first to reach the door; just then a light blue glow came from the door's edges.

They paused for a moment, "What was that?" they asked almost simultaneously.

Fai brushed past them and opened the door, the room was slightly covered in a slight fog. Fai waved his hand and the fog was blown out the window.

Sakura was still there in her bed fast asleep, and Syaoran was standing at the side of the bed, but he was clutching the sheets, his teeth were clenched, and his eyebrows were arched together.

Fai walked closer and put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Syaoran, is something wrong?"

Mokona looked over from Fai's shoulder, "Syaoran..."

Kurogane walked into the room with an arched eyebrow; he was followed shortly by Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko.

Yukito looked around the room, "Strange, I don't sense anything."

Nadeshiko nodded, "Whatever was causing that surge of power is gone."

Touya turned to Syaoran, "Maybe the brat knows what happened," he started off towards Syaoran.

"Hey! What happened here!"

Syaoran didn't respond. Kurogane went to stand next to him, "Hey kid, what happened?"

When Syaoran turned to him, he could see the determination in his eyes, "Uh, kid? What is it?"

"We have to leave, now."

Everybody was surprised by this. To add to their surprise, he swooped down and carried the unconscious Sakura into his arms.

"Mokona," Syaoran said to the white fluff ball on Fai's shoulder, "take us to the next world."

"B-but Syaoran, why? What's wrong?" Mokona replied.

Kurogane looked at Syaoran wide eyed, "Not that I want to agree with that meatbun but, what's with the rush kid?"

Syaoran looked like he was ready to force them to agree when...

"Hold it right there!" Touya, after he had recovered from Syaoran's declaration, shouted furiously "What makes you think you can just decide on leaving without even telling us what the heck is going on!?"

Syaoran turned to him, "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain. We have to leave now, if we want to save Sakura, we have to go."

Touya looked at him strangely, then transferred his gaze to his sleeping sister, then back to Syaoran, "I guess you know whats wrong with Sakura now?"

"...yes," Syaoran replied.

"What!" Fujitaka shouted in surprise, "how did you find out!"

"Somebody told me," Syaoran replied.

"And this 'somebody' told you that you had to leave now?" Touya asked.

"Yes."

"For what reason?" Nadeshiko asked, "why did that person tell you that? And who exactly told you this?"

"And can you trust the one who told you?" Touya added.

Syaoran was silent for a moment, "I'm... I'm not sure if I can, but from what I can tell he was willing to help us."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "great... Just what we need, another mystery."

Fai stroked his chin, "at this moment we might as well take any help we could get, and if this person seemed to be willing, we might as well take his help."

Kurogane looked to him, "but the kid also said he wasn't sure if we could trust that person or not."

"True," Fai agreed, "but his willingness is a good sign."

Kurogane shook his head, "Fine, I guess, we can go now but," he gestured to Sakura's family, "are they going to let us leave so suddenly?"

Fai turned to Touya, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, "Well, sorry for the sudden departure but it looks like there's no stopping Syaoran."

"But why," Nadeshiko asked, "won't you tell us?"

Syaoran was silent, but Fai came to his aid, "I'm sure that when the time's right Syaoran will tell us" he turned to the said child.

"...yes, I will," Syaoran replied, "but until then, please forgive me."

He was met with silence. Touya looked like he was about to do a tongue lashing, but instead said, "Fine kid, you can go."

Fujitaka looked at his son in surprise, "Touya..."

Then Touya added, "but whatever is going on you had better explain all of it when you get back, and I'm holding you responsible if anything happens to Sakura."

Syaoran nodded, then turned back to Mokona, "Mokona please, we have to go now."

"Syaoran," Mokona whispered, "all right, but you have to explain everything later, promise?"

"Promise," after Syaoran said that, Mokona jumped to the air and spread out her wings.

As the dimensional transfer began, Syaoran turned back to Fujitaka, "I'm sorry for being so sudden, but we can't afford to wait for too long."

Fujitaka looked at his feet, "very well I understand, but please explain things to us as soon as you can."

"We'll try," Fai replied, "well, goodbye everyone!"

"Please keep Sakura safe" Nadeshiko asked.

"Don't worry, we will" Kurogane replied.

The group vanished from in front of them, and they were left to wonder.

"What exactly happened?" Touya asked.

* * *

"If you really wanted to know maybe you should have tied the kid to a tree, column, or whatever, then had him spill the beans!"

William was standing in front of his mirror again; he was smiling at the events that had just taken place.

"Of course if you tied him up and interrogated him, it wouldn't be good for any of you."

Captain turned to William, "Well sir, you have successfully made them leave...might I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," William replied.

"Were you lying about the things you told them?"

William looked at Captain in silence. Then he proceed to his table while saying, "God I wish it was, but alas the truth is inescapable."

He motioned to the large silver hour glass sitting on his table, the sand was slowly filtering to the nearly empty bottom half.

"Time was never really on their side anyway, and as a result it isn't on mine either. Ironic huh?"

"Very," Captain turned back to the mirror. "What do you intend to do now? Even if they barely spend time in each country the visit, it's impossible to accomplish the task in the allotted time."

"I know," William opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two long, silver objects, then he put the said objects in his coat. He picked up his sword from the desktop and started walking towards Captain.

"And where are you going sir?" Captain asked.

William looked rather serious, "Since it is impossible for them, no matter what they do, to recover all of the feathers in the allotted time, I believe that I am going to have to recruit a little more help."

"You're going to search for people with reason to go and find the feathers?"

William pulled out his hat and placed it on his head. His smile was back, "Yup, I'm confident that Syaoran and his company can reclaim them from any individual or team that holds them." he walked past Captain, but Captain called out, "What about that one?"

William lifted his right hand, "This one?"

"Yes that one. It's special, isn't it?."

"Yes it is so. I'll keep it with me for the time being; see ya!"

With that William vanished to another world. Captain turned back to the mirror, it was now his duty to monitor Syaoran and his friends journey and report anything significant to William. But he first decided to check if William had landed safety.

The mirror now showed William in the middle of a forest trail; he seemed satisfied by his surroundings. His right arm was lowered and in his hand he was clutching something very special.

It was a white feather with red markings.

* * *

a/n They finally left Clow country! Reviews are very much appreciated and if you'd like to suggest anything, even destinations for our travelers, feel free to do so.


	8. The Country of Black Mist

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicle is one of the things I really wished I own. But if I did own it, I wouldn't be here in the first place.

William: Hello there pitiful mortals! Since I won't get an appearance in the next few chapters, I "persuaded" the author to let me do the notes. *Evil Laughter*

Captain: Sir I believe the evil laugh is unnecessary, and technically you didn't persuade him.

William (surprised): What the hell are you doing here!!

Captain: I'm keeping an eye on you sir because you tend to swear and to throw rude comments around, plus you're an ass.

William (puts face in palm): Why the hell are you so truthful.

Captain: Because you made me that way.

William: Goddammit! Grr, just...just enjoy the update.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Country of Black Mist.

The night sky was dark, and snow fell from the sky.

Here in the middle of a forest trail, two figures traveled. One was slightly taller than the other, and the shorter of the two appeared to be carrying something in her arms. The air was cold, so cold, the travelers could see their breaths turn into mist. The two traveled side by side, both wore long, thick, hooded cloaks that protected them from the cold, and wool boots. The mist that covered the forest made it difficult to see anything, yet the pair continued to travel. The taller one held a lantern in his right hand, the light it gave, though not much, helped them find their way. The forest they traveled in was not friendly. Many terrible beast lurked in the shadows, waiting to strike at the unfortunate traveler. The leafless black trees stood like silent sentinels. Their branches stretching out like clawed arms waiting to grab at unwary travelers. A layer of snow on the ground impeded travel, yet the pair pushed on.

A perpetual mist that surrounded them, dark and unyielding. No matter where one went in this country, the mist followed.

"_This mist..._" the man thought, "_its been haunting this country ever since I was born..._"

The dark and terrible mist had long haunted this country. It brought with it famine, drought, monstrous beasts, and death. A curse on this forsaken land.

As he traveled, he kept watch. He had to keep his wife and child safe through this journey. Suddenly the man stopped, he held out his hand and stopped his wife.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her violet eyes visible from under the hood.

The man narrowed his eyes, "Something is moving up ahead,"

He edged a little closer, his left hand moved to the short sword he was carrying.

From the shadows, four blood red eyes glowed. The once kind and passive wolves of the forest, turned into terrible beasts by mist. If it was a lone wolf, he could overpower it, but since when did wolves travel and/or hunt alone? After a short while, dozens more appeared around them; growling and snarling could be heard. The man started to back away, "Cecelia, I'll hold them off. Make a run for the outpost."

Cecelia looked at him in shock, "Are you saying that I should just leave you here!? I won't do that Clive!"

Clive grabbed Cecelia's shoulders, "Listen to me! You have to hurry! If we run we'll all die, it's better if stay behind I might be able to hold them off! Take that chance to escape!"

Cecelia, still cradling the baby with her left arm, grabbed Clive's arm, "Please don't do this!" she begged him, "We swore to get through this together!"

Clive held her shoulders, "Yes we did," he looked intently at her, "and I will see that promise through," he looked at his wife's kind face, and brushed a few strands of her brown hair.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he assured her, "make sure you and Celly get to the outpost I'll meet you there."

Cecelia looked into her husband's green eyes, and saw the determination in them. She bit her lip and said, "Okay, but make sure you get there before the convoy leaves."

Clive nodded, "I'll see you there," he promised.

Clive took a few steps forward, the wolves held their ground. Then Cecelia dashed forward, as she did one of the wolves jumped out and went after her. Clive jumped in and slashed at the wolf. The wolf jumped back and stared a him. He stood there grasping the handle with both hands. He had hoped he wouldn't need to use this sword, he wasn't very skilled in using it, but right now he had no choice. These wolves were no longer the dog sized creatures they had once been, it had been many years since anyone saw wolves like that. These wolves were larger and more muscular; their claws and fangs were sharp as swords, and, despite their size, they were very, very agile. The wolf stood up on its muscular hind legs, again something that wasn't new. In that position, it was roughly five and a half feet tall and hunched back. It barred its fangs, growled, and let out a howl. But for the howl of a monster, one can easily hear the pain in its voice.

But Clive didn't have time to sympathize. As it howled, the rest of its pack came out of the darkness, all of them had the same gray and black fur, all of them almost similar to the beast that was howling.

This was a hopeless situation, and Clive knew it. One wolf wasn't a problem, but a pack required the expertise of soldiers. Clive was no soldier, he was a merchant, he had hoped to escape the dangers that engulfed his village, but it appears he had found only death. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I have to do what I can, for Cecelia and Celly." He opened his eyes and stared at the pack leader.

The wolf crouched and then lunged forwards at great speed, Clive braced himself and took a few steps backwards, but he tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. He saw the wolf closing fast and knew that death would be quick. But as the wolf came closer, something amazing happened.

Clive could only watched amazement as the sky between him and the wolf began to form a teardrop the size of five people. The wolf jumped away as the teardrop landed on the ground and formed a huge bubble which promptly popped. From inside the bubble, a black haired man, a blonde man, a teenaged boy, and a teenaged girl emerged. They are strangely dressed for the weather and the boy was cradling the girl in his arms. After the bubble dissipated, a small, white, rabbit like creature landed on the black haired man's head.

Clive looked in awe at the group that just landed in front of him. As he was wondering who these people were, the wolves growled once more.

* * *

"Were here!" Mokona announced.

They looked around, they were indeed in another world. It was night, and it was snowing. They were in a forest trail, the air was cold and their current clothing wasn't of much help. The trees around them were black, gnarled and had branches that took the shape of claws. But the strangest thing was the mist that surrounded them. Syaoran didn't know why, but the mist gave him a strange prickling sensation.

But while Syaoran was trying to figure out why he felt like that, Mokona asked him "Syaoran could you explain to us what happened?"

Syaoran shook himself and turned to Mokona, "Well you see..." he began.

Just then they heard a growl, they looked behind them and saw a strange wolf like creature. It glared at them, then suddenly leaped forward, its claws outstretched. Kurogane quickly stood up, pulled out Ginryuu and swung it at the wolf. The wolf jumped backwards and landed on its hind legs. It glared at them, barred its claws, and growled at the man menacingly. As it did, more wolves came

"Kid," Kurogane said, "you can explain later, right now we have to take care of a little problem."

Fai looked at the wolves smiled, "Wow, these doggies are worse than you kirgy!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane shouted.

The wolf that attacked them, apparently the pack leader, howled and all of the wolves attacked them, they jumped in different directions to avoid the wolves.

The wolves spit up and dashed for them, Syaoran held on to Sakura with his left arm and pulled out Jian with his right. He slashed at the two wolves chasing him, and aimed a reverse cut at the next one. The third one managed to avoid the cut, jumped towards a tree, and then propelled itself towards him. Syaoran swung the sword around and threw it at the wolf. The sword went right through the wolf's chest and as he landed, he put the his right index, and middle finger together.

"Fuuka Shourai!!"

A transparent sphere began to enclose them. But before it fully closed, he put the Sakura down next to a tree and jumped out of the sphere. Kurogane then grabbed Mokona and threw her into the sphere. Mokona landed hard.

"Why does Kurogane always have to throw Mokona around!"

Kurogane ignored her and turned his attention to the wolves attacking him. Six were approaching him from different sides, these wolves were larger and appeared to be stronger. Their claws and fangs were long and appeared to be extremely sharp. Kurogane shrugged, he'd fought more terrible monsters than these ones.

He stood there for a moment Ginryuu's tip touching the ground. Then as they pounced him, he angled the blade, and swung it around him in a full 360 degree circle. At that range it was impossible for the wolves to escape, and they were all cut down. He crouched, put the blade to his side, then then struck upwards at the next unlucky wolf. Then he grabbed the handle with both hands and struck to the left and right, striking down two more. Kurogane held lowered Ginryuu and grinned, "you're going to have to try better than that!" another wolf jumped at him, he swung Ginryuu and struck it in its chest. The force of the blow threw the wolf several feet away. The he turned to deal with the next wave.

Fai, on the other hand, was nimbly leaping away from wolves' strikes. He really didn't want to use magic unless it was necessary, and right now, he was capable fighting by just using his legs. He was just kicking them but he didn't want to get too close either, after all those claws are sharp. Fai sidestepped a wolf's lunge, then aimed a counter kick into its midsection. His shin hit the wolf squarely in the chest and knocked the wind out of it. The Fai lifted his other leg and kicked the wolf in the face to propel them in opposite directions. Fai caught a tree branch and pulled himself up. He stood there for a moment before jumping away as four more wolves chased after him. He landed on his feet and backed away a little, unfortunately he rad into a tree.

"Oops," he glanced left and right, they had him surrounded. But Fai kept smiling, "I didn't want to do this, but oh well!"

He pointed his right palm towards the ground and a spell blasted everything around him. When the dust cleared Fai was the only one standing. He surveyed his handiwork, then leaped to one side, as another wolf charged him.

"How many wolves are in this pack anyway?" he wondered aiming another kick at the wolves.

Meanwhile Syaoran, after asserting that Sakura was safe, turned his attention back to the wolves chasing him. The wolf he had thrown his sword into was still alive, though in significant pain. It growled and charged, accompanied by three others. Syaoran dashed in and aimed a kick at the first one, then jumped on its back. The wolf he impaled leaped towards him, Syaoran ducked, reached out and grabbed the sword. He then swung it, along with the wolf, downwards while shouting, "Raitei Shourai!!" The the force of the attack blasted the wolves all over the place.

Syaoran looked around and noticed a man sitting on the ground next to a tree. Syaoran walked over, the man was somewhere in his early twenties and wore a long hooded cloak. Right now the hood was down. The man had green eyes and black hair, he was dressed in a brown tunic and loose leggings. There was a scabbard attached to his belt, but right now it was empty. He had a couple more pouches attached to his belt, giving him the look of a merchant.

Syaoran walked over to him and offered his hand, "Are you all right?"

The man looked at him for a moment, then took his hand, and Syaoran pulled him up, "Yes thank you, but...who are you?"

"I'll explain later," Syaoran said, "could you please keep an eye on Sakura for me?"

The man looked at him, then at the Sakura, "Okay..."

Syaoran nodded in thanks, then he grabbed the man and threw him to the side.

Another wolf landed right were the man was just standing. Syaoran held onto Jian with both hands then he swung it upwards at the wolf. It jumped away and was about to strike when Kurogane smashed its back with Ginryuu's handle. Then he stood there and shouldered Ginryuu, "How wolves are in this pack anyway?!"

Then he turned and slashed at another couple of wolves that came charging him. Another one pounced him from behind but was intercepted by Syaoran, Fai kicked the wind out of the another one and moved next to Syaoran.

"There are so many nasty doggies out here eh big doggie?"

"Knock it off!!" Kurogane thundered. Then he slashed at another group of would be attackers and leaped backwards. He, Syaoran, and Fai now stood together in the middle of the trail. Their backs to each other, around them more and more wolves appeared.

"Tch, I don't recall running into a wolf pack this large," Kurogane said.

"Wolves usually travel in packs of about 8 members," Syaoran said, "'why is this one so large?"

Fai looked around, "maybe it has something to do with this mist?"

Syaoran looked around, "It looks like ordinary mist but..."

"something doesn't feel right about," Kurogane finished.

"it feels as if," Syaoran continued, "the mist is alive."

The wolves growled once more, Kurogane looked at the leader in the eye, "and it looks like it wants us dead."

Syaoran tightened his grip on his sword while Fai's face turned a little serious, then he smiled again.

"Well...we can't let that happen now can we?" he turned to Syaoran who silently nodded.

Then Fai addressed the wolves, "Sorry doggies, but we can't let you end our journey just yet."

Kurogane shook his head, "why are you even apologizing?"

"Because not apologizing would be considered rude," Fai answered.

"Tch, whatever," Kurogane replied.

As the wolves moved closer, Syaoran and Kurogane crouched while Fai began casting a spell.

Kurogane smirked, "Bring it on!"

* * *

Clive couldn't believe his eyes. These strangers that suddenly appeared out of nowhere just defeated an entire pack. Some might say that isn't much of a feat, but wolves here were mutated, traveled in packs of almost a hundred strong and were so dangerous that soldiers were needed to take care of them.

Yet they just defeated the whole pack. He watched silently as the boy proceeded to the sphere that surrounded the girl named Sakura and the white rabbit thing.

With a wave of his hand he dispelled it and picked up the girl. His comrades were standing behind him.

The one with the black hair asked, "So what do we now?"

The boy turned to him, "we should find a safe place to spend the night."

The man rolled his eyes, "I know that, but where the heck are we going to go?"

The blonde man raised his hands behind his head and said, "that's true, we don't know where we are and this place doesn't really seem too friendly."

The white rabbit thing jumped on the blonde man's shoulder, "Mokona doesn't like this place," then it noticed Clive, "hey who's that?"

The blonde man turned to him, "Well, who might you be?"

Clive moved to a kneeling position and replied, "N-name? my name, my name is Clive"

The white jumped from the man's shoulder and landed in front of Clive, who just looked at it uneasily.

"Hello there my name is Mokona!!"

Clive backed away a little and asked with a shaky voice, "Are you guys sure this isn't one of those bloodthirsty mutated rabbits that ravage the fields and kill villagers and soldiers every so often?"

Mokona started jumping in anger, "Mokona is not a mutated rabbit!! Mokona is Mokona!!"

The blonde man approached, "Don't worry Mokona isn't going to hurt you," then he picked up the creature called Mokona, "isn't that right?"

Mokona jumped in glee, "Yes, that's right!"

The man smiled, "Hello Clive, my name is Fai," he pointed to the boy, "that's Syaoran," he pointed to the girl in Syaoran's arms, "that's Sakura..."

Mokona jumped on the black haired man's head, "And this one is big doggie!!"

The man grabbed Mokona and shouted, "My name is Kurogane dammit!!!"

Mokona jumped away and started running around, Kurogane chased after it.

Clive turned to Fai and apologized, "Sorry I mistook it for something else,"

Fai smiled, "Are things like those wolves common in this country?"

"Very."

Kurogane stopped and turned to them holding Mokona by the ears, "You said mutated rabbits, how bad could those be?"

Clive looked at him and replied with a straight face, "They're three feet tall, attack in groups of five, and I've seen them tear apart soldiers in less than half a minute."

Realizing he was serious, Kurogane looked at him with a surprised look. Then he looked at Mokona, he grinned.

"Maybe if you turned into one of those you'd _actually_ become useful!"

"Kurogane is being a big meanie to Mokona!"

"What are you going to do about it!"

Mokona freed herself and ran towards Syaoran, "Syaoran help Mokona!"

Mokona jumped onto Syaoran's head, "Mokona is safe here!"

Kurogane growled, "One of these days..."

"Is there a safe place nearby to spend the night?" Syaoran asked Clive.

"No," Clive replied, "there are no nearby villages and its very dangerous to travel here. But there is a nearby army outpost."

"Army outpost?" Fai asked.

"Yes. Since its too dangerous to travel unless you can fight, the army set these post to assist travelers," Clive explained, "I'm headed there myself, and if you've nowhere else to go, you might as well go there."

"Why?" Kurogane asked.

"Well, from those outposts convoys travel from village to village," Clive replied, "The convoys are guarded by soldiers so they're the preferred method of..."

Clive suddenly looked stunned.

"Clive, is something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"The convoy..." Clive muttered.

His eyes went wide, "The convoy! It's leaving soon!"

"Then we have to get there!" Syaoran said.

"This way," Clive motioned, then he dashed ahead.

Syaoran, still carrying Sakura, followed with Fai and Kurogane at his side.

"So we're going to take the convoy?" Kurogane asked.

Fai nodded, "It goes to the nearest village, there we find an inn and get some information about this place."

"That would be best," Syaoran agreed. Then glanced around, the strange mist was everywhere and it still gave him a strange feeling.

Fai noticed, "We can ask around about this mist too."

Kurogane shook his head, "Mutated wolves and bloodthirsty rabbits, what the hell kind of a world is this?"

Fai looked serious, "A cursed world."

* * *

At the outpost.

Cecelia was waiting for her husband. After some arguments, she managed to convince the guards to keep the gates open.

Now she stood by the gate waiting for him.

As the minutes passed, she began to worry, "_pull yourself together,_"she thought, "_he's going to make it!_"

She looked at the trail. It had been almost half an hour, but she still held hope.

One of the guards approached her.

"Mi lady," he said trying to, sound solemn, "it's been half an hour since you arrived, the other travelers are getting worried. Your husband has yet to arrive, in all likeliness he is..."

"No!" Cecelia shouted, "my husband is alive! He must be..."

The guard sighed, "I understand your hopes, but it takes many men to defeat a wolf pack and even they sometimes fail. For your husband to..."

Suddenly, Cecelia stood up and shouted, "Clive!!"

The guard looked at the trail, the shock was registered on his face. From the forest, a man was running towards them, behind him followed several others.

"Cecelia!" the man in front shouted.

They threw their arms around each other, when they parted she asked, "Are you all right?"

Clive smiled, "I'm fine, where is Celly?"

"She's sleeping in one of the wagons, don't worry she's fine." Cecelia replied.

Clive said, "Thank goodness."

The guard, meanwhile, was stunned, "you mean to say that you were able to rout those wolves on your own?"

Clive shook his head, "No, it was they who did that."

The guard looked at the strangely dressed men that had arrived with him, two men, a boy, a girl, and something furry.

The guard drew his sword, "What is that little monster!"

The furry thing jumped out and grabbed onto the guard's face, "Mokona is not a little monster! Mokona is Mokona!"

The guard yelled in surprise and nearly fell onto his back as he tried to pry the creature out of his face.

Cecelia jumped back in surprise, "Clive what is that?!"

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be afraid of," Clive assured her.

One of the men walked forward grabbed the creature from the guard's face while saying, "You little..."

Cecelia blinked and asked, "Clive who are these people?"

Clive gestured to them one at a time, "That over there is Mokona, the man holding it is Kurogane, the blonde one is Fai, the young man is Syaoran, and the girl is Sakura."

Then Clive gestured to himself, "And I owe them my life. Had it not been for them, I wouldn't be here."

Cecelia looked at them, smiled and then said, "Thank you for saving my husband."

Fai made a sound, "Hyu, you never told us you were married."

Clive apologized, "Sorry, I forgot to mention it."

The guard, after getting over the shock, got up and asked, "You mean to tell me these people dispatched an entire pack of wolves?"

Clive nodded, "Yes, they did."

The guard looked at them carefully, "They do not look like fighters, except maybe that brute over there," he gestured to Kurogane.

Suddenly the guard found himself staring down the tip of a sword, "Who are you calling a brute?" Kurogane asked.

The guard swallowed hard, but then Clive got in the way, "Let's not fight each other, we already have our hands full."

Kurogane looked at him, then put away Ginryuu, "Hmph."

The guard exhaled mightily, "Well, yes," he turned to Clive and Cecelia, "If you are going to accompany the convoy, you have to hurry; it leaves soon."

Clive nodded, then he turned to Syaoran and the others, "This way."

He walked through the wooden gate, shortly followed by everybody else, save the guard.

The compound was surrounded by a palisade wall and there were a few wooden buildings.

"Clive," Cecelia said, "I'll go tend to Celly at the convoy."

Clive nodded, "I'll see you there then."

Cecelia nodded and headed towards one end of the camp. Then Clive headed towards one of the buildings and went inside. Inside was some sort reception area, chairs on one side and a long table on the other. But even indoors there was mist, thus necessitating the large number of lamps, torches and, candles. Several women sat behind the table and tended to the people there, not that there were too many, the room was almost empty.

The group followed Clive towards one of the girls seated behind the counter.

"Hello," she greeted, apparently she wasn't disturbed by Syaoran carrying the unconscious Sakura, "how can I help you?"

"I need to join the convoy leaving for Tyrl," Clive said, "could I please get a ticket?"

"One moment sir," the receptionist said, she stood and left.

Behind Clive, Kurogane was observing the receptionist. Mainly because he had seen the receptionist before, the virtual receptionist back in Outo country. He shrugged it off, things like this happen to them a lot.

After a while she returned and said, "I can get you the passes, but you have to hurry, the convoy leaves soon."

Then she noticed Syaoran and the others, "Are they going with you?"

Clive tried to answer, he forgot to ask them, "Ah, well..."

Syaoran answered for him, "Yes, yes we are."

The receptionist nodded, "Okay then. That will be 25 trinkets per head and," she noticed Mokona, "40 trinkets for the pet."

"Mokona i-mmph!" Kurogane grabbed Mokona before she could say anything more.

The receptionist blinked, "Did that thing just...?"

"Ahaha, that was nothing," Fai said with a smile.

The receptionist blinked a little more then shrugged it off, "That will be 165 trinkets."

Syaoran looked around, "Uh," he whispered to Fai and Kurogane, "we don't have any of this world's money yet."

"Heh, heh," Fai said, "that could be a problem."

Kurogane groaned, "So what do we do?"

Syaoran was about to answer when they heard Clive say, "This should be enough."

They turned and saw the receptionist counting some money while Clive was closing a large pouch.

"Everything seems to be in order," the receptionist said, "here are you passes. I've instructed them to wait for five more passengers, but please hurry."

"Thank you," Clive said.

He took the passes, turned around, and saw the looks on their faces.

Clive smiled, "I'm a merchant and you saved my life, it's the least I could do."

Syaoran nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They headed out of the building and walked towards the convoy.

Along the way, Mokona managed to escape Kurogane's grasp, "Why did you call Mokona a pet?"

Clive giggled, "It was the only way to get you through, they picky about animals."

Mokona scratched her ear, attached there was a small tag with the words "Pet bunny" written on it.

"But Mokona is not a bunny!" she complained, "Mokona is Mokona!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane growled, "If he didn't tell them you were our pet, you would've been left behind!"

"But! But!"

"Actually Mokona," Fai said, "I think Kurogane's right. People around here seem to be very cautious about things, or people, they don't recognize."

Mokona sighed and said solemnly, "But Mokona does not like to be called a bunny."

"We should hurry," Syaoran said, "the convoy has to leave soon."

"Yes it does," Clive agreed, then added, "besides, it's rude to keep people waiting."

As they were walking, Fai suddenly asked, "Why didn't the receptionist seem concerned that Syaoran was carrying Sakura?"

"They see that a lot," Clive replied, "but usually the people being carried are bleeding or screaming for their mothers."

"How can you say that so plainly?" Kurogane asked.

Clive shrugged, "I grew up seeing those kinds of things as me and my family moved from one village to another."

"So seeing wounded and dying people is common?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," Clive replied solemnly, "very."

They arrived at a gate a few moments later. There a guard checked their passes and examined Mokona and her tag.

"Are you sure this is a bunny?" he asked, holding Mokona by the ears.

"Very," Fai replied.

"What's wrong with her?" the guard asked, motioning to Sakura.

"She's unconscious," Syaoran replied, "we had a little accident."

The guard shrugged and cleared them.

They walked through the gate and saw 30 large horse drawn closed carriages with doors that had glass windows. The driver sat next to a guard armed with a crossbow while two foot soldiers sat in the back. The carriages had a lantern on each corner and by the door, the soldiers also carried lanterns. The escorts were four horsemen per carriage, two lancers and two swordsmen. Their lanterns were hung on the side of their horses.

"Each carriage can only carry four people," Clive explained, "I'll have to join my wife in one of them, and since Sakura's asleep someone will have to let Sakura sleep on his lap, while the other two take the chair on the opposite side.."

He motioned to one of the carriages that still had its door open, "That's your carriage, mine is further back. Let's meet in the station at Tyrl."

Syaoran nodded, "Okay, we'll see you there."

With that Clive waved goodbye and headed towards his carriage. Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane headed for theirs.

Inside the carriage a lantern hung in the middle of the ceiling while candles lit the corners. Syaoran sat down in the back chair with Sakura sleeping on his lap. Kurogane and Fai sat opposite of them while Mokona...

"Mokona is _not_ a bird!!" she complained from inside the bird cage that hung opposite of the door.

Kurogane looked at her bemused, "I actually like this, this way you won't be able to bother us."

"Kurogane you big me-"

There was a knock on the door and Mokona shut up.

The door opened and a lancer was standing outside, "Everybody ready?"

They all nodded, "Good, just a few instructions before we depart."

He started counting with his fingers, "One. Don't cause a ruckus, God knows we've already got enough to worry about. Last thing we need is an untimely distraction."

Kurogane looked at Mokona with a smirk.

The lancer continued, "Two. Don't attempt to exit the carriage until we reach Tyrl. Three. In case we're attacked. Stay in the carriage, we'll take care of everything. Four. If we're attacked and the carriage is disabled, as long as we're alive we'll take care of things. So stay in the carriage. And five. In the event that all of the escorts are killed," he smirked, "rule three goes out the window. In other words, run like hell."

They looked at him in silence, he smiled and concluded, "That's about everything. Thank you for listening. Have a safe trip."

He closed the door, and the carriage started to move. Kurogane moved the curtain a little and looked out the window.

"Hmn, that's a lot of security," then he looked at Mokona, "at least you won't be causing us trouble."

Mokona pouted, "Why does Mokona have to stay in a cage?"

"Because you're our _pet_," Kurogane sneered.

Just when it looked like the argument was going to get worse, Fai interrupted.

"The guard said we shouldn't make too much trouble," Fai said, then he turned to Syaoran, "besides, isn't there something you have to tell us?"

Syaoran looked on the down and prepared to explain.

* * *

William: I'm still here!!

Captain: So am I.

William: Bug off! Anyway that's this chapter, the author would like it if you left reviews for his improvement.

Captain: He also said that if you feel like giving suggestions, then do so. He will consider it like he is considering something previously suggested. and he also wants to know what you think about the world he's put them in.

William: Those were...grrr! Who invited you here anyway?

Captain: The author did, and as I said before it is to moderate you.

William: Whatever, anyway see you (points off screen) laytah!

Captain: It's later, sir later.


	9. The Feather's Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, it will now and forevermore belong to CLAMP.

William: Okay, now I'm back!

Captain: So am I.

William: You're don't intend to leave do you?

Captain: No sir, as I said I am here keep an eye on you.

William (sighs): Okay fine, just don't get in my way.

Captain: Certainly sir.

William: Okay, the author is now on vacation.

Captain: Which means he has an insane amount of free time.

William: So, he has decided to get as many chapters up before the end of the vacation months.

Captain: Because when the school year starts anew, he'll almost certainly have his hands full.

William: You're not about to complain. I'm sure of it.

Captain: But he does have another story to write, and he doesn't know which one he should focus on.

William (Shrugs): He'll do as he likes, anyways here you have it! Chapter nine!

Captain (Claps): Well done sir. You know we make a pretty good team.

William (smiling): Tell me about it.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Feather's Secrets.

In a country coated with mist, a convoy traveled. The convoy composed of some 30 large black carriages and their numerous escorts. In front and behind the convoy were five mounted lancers and three archers. The convoy carried neither treasures nor men of royal descent; they carried common people. Men, women and children, trying to find a safe haven from the curse that had enveloped their land.

In a carriage near the rear of the convoy, Syaoran sat facing his companions.

"_There's no better time to explain than now," _he thought.

He looked at them and began to explain.

"The reason we left Clow country in a rush was so that we could save Sakura."

"We already know that kid," Kurogane countered, "we know that you're eager to save her life."

"But what we can't understand," Fai added, "was why you made the snap decision to leave."

Mokona nodded vigorously, "That's right, wouldn't it have been better to wait for a little longer so we could learn more about Sakura's condition?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Syaoran admitted, "but these aren't normal circumstances."

"Does it have something to with the spell in the Ruins?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes it does," Syaoran answered, "I was informed that the spell in the Ruins had put Sakura's life at risk."

"How at risk?" Fai asked.

"If we don't hurry," Syaoran replied sadly, "she might die even before she wakes up."

Silence followed; the carriage suddenly stopped and a battle cry was heard.

* * *

The escorts and guards stood in a circular formation with the carriages in the middle. They expected to be attacked, so they were prepared. The drivers called their horses; they could sense the approaching danger.

"Archers at the ready!" The unit's commander ordered, she rode towards the front of the convoy.

The six archers pulled out arrows and rode to the center of the formation, the lancers remained mounted with the swordsmen behind them. They silently scanned the woods, looking for anything that moved.

"There!" one of the lancers cried out.

Near the rear of the convoy, the forest was disturbed. The men in that area readied themselves. A lion emerged, one of the many beast that the mist had enslaved. It's fangs were noticeably longer, muscles larger and more powerful. The lion was almost the size of one of their horses, its claws and teeth sharp enough to penetrate all but the thickest armor, and it's tail moved and hit like a whip. All in all, it was a more dangerous beast than before.

The soldiers weren't fazed.

"A lion?" one of them called out, "just one?"

"Do not let this one distract you," one the lancers said, "this mist hides many things."

As soon as the lancer finished speaking, another lion jumped out from behind the trees onto the unfortunate soldier.

The soldier screamed in terror as the lion began to maul him. Lucky for him, the lion was quickly assaulted by his three nearby companions. Faced with this threat, the lion jumped away and jumped back into the woods as arrows went sailing towards it.

One lancer helped the fallen soldier back onto his feet, "You were saying?" he asked.

The soldier grunted and picked up his sword, "He caught me by surprise, it won't happen again."

"It had better not," the commander said as more lions emerged from the mist.

The soldier got back on his horse, "A pack huh?"

The lancer who helped him up returned to his mount, "Then there should be around 18 members."

"Easy," one of the archers replied, "this shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Save the hubris for when we rout them," the commander ordered, "to arms!"

The lions roared and charged the soldiers, while the latter cried a battle cry and met them head on.

* * *

While the battle began outside, inside the carriage there was still silence.

Kurogane spoke first, "What do you mean by that?!"

Fai's face showed a great deal of concern, "What's wrong with Sakura?"

Syaoran took a breath and continued, "That spell in the Ruins took out most of Sakura's soul."

"As you know, the soul contains the memories and is needed by the body to live."

"Yeah," Kurogane confirmed, "so you're saying that Sakura's soul has been stolen?"

"No."

"So what are you saying?" Fai asked.

"The part of Sakura's soul that keeps her alive," Syaoran explained, "most of that has been taken by the feathers. That is the one thing common to all of them, they all contain a piece from that part of Sakura's soul."

"Are you saying that Sakura will die soon unless we get a feather?" Fai asked.

Syaoran looked grim, "That maybe the case; we don't know how long she has. She might die next month, or the next day."

There was another stretch of silence, Mokona looked sadly at Sakura.

Kurogane's eyebrows were coming closer, "Then we don't have the luxury of time, we have to leave a country as soon as we're certain there's no feather there."

Fai slowly nodded, "Indeed," he turned to Mokona, "do you sense a feather in this world?"

Mokona concentrated for a moment, the said sadly, "Mokona can't tell..."

"Why not?" Syaoran asked.

Mokona looked out the window, "There's something preventing Mokona from sensing powers in this world."

"It must be the mist," Fai guessed.

"No 'must be' about it," Kurogane said, "Clive said this mist was responsible for all the strange things that were going on in this country, it must be the source of our problem as well."

"If it is," Syaoran said, "then we have a problem."

Mokona, however, had another question, "Hey Syaoran, you said that the only thing common about all of the feathers was that they contained a part of Sakura's soul."

"Yes I did."

"Then what makes each feather unique?"

Syaoran explained yet again, "Each feather contains a certain of power or memory within it; that is what makes each feather unique."

"Power or memory," Fai repeated, "so its like what happened to Sakura-san..."

"She won't remember anything," Kurogane finished.

Mokona was sad, "Then Sakura won't remember all of the good times she had?"

"Mostly," Syaoran said, "but luckily not all of her memories have been removed."

"Not all of them?" Kurogane questioned, "then there are still some things that she remembers."

Syaoran looked downcast; this got Fai's attention.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?"

Syaoran gave a weak smile, "Yes not all of her memories are gone, but those that remain..."

Syaoran looked at Sakura and stroke her hair, "In all of the memories that remain, the only person there is herself."

Upon seeing the confused looks on his companion's faces, Syaoran continued.

"In those memories the only person she remembers is herself, everyone else would appear as shadows," He continued in a sadder tone, "She'll remember herself walking hand in hand with some, but she doesn't know who that someone is. She'll remember having dinner with her family but she doesn't remember their names or even what they look like."

"In those memories," Syaoran concluded, "she'll be the lone actor on the stage."

There was another long silence, outside the sounds of battle continued, but the carriage moved again.

They didn't pay it any heed; they had more important things to worry about.

Mokona finally spoke, "To have all of your memories but not remember anyone you care about...that's..."

"One of the cruelest fates one can have," Fai finished; even he looked dead serious.

"This is far worse than what happened to the other princess," Kurogane growled.

Syaoran nodded his silent agreement while his grip on Sakura tightened a little

Mokona looked like she was on the verge of tears, "P-poor Sakura...after everything that happened..."

"She suffers a crueler fate," Syaoran finished.

"About these memories," Kurogane asked, "what exactly are they?"

"The memories that she has," Syaoran answered, "are of her entire childhood, growing up, and the 2 years of our absence."

"She remembers all of that huh," Kurogane said, "then it's safe to assume she remembers that she's the princess of Clow then."

"Yes she does remember that," Syaoran confirmed, "she remembers all of the places she's been to and all the things that she's learned nothing more. I doubt she remembers Fei Wong Reed and everything that happened because of him."

"Hmph, guess this is the only she could've forgotten about that," Kurogane said, then he added, "what about her power?"

"That's right," Fai said, "her mother, Nadeshiko, said something about her losing her power."

"Yes," Syaoran replied, "like Nadeshiko said, her power is also mostly gone; her power is also another thing that makes each feather unique."

"How?" Mokona asked.

"Unlike the feathers which contain memories of several events," Syaoran answered, "the feathers that contain her power only have specific ones."

Kurogane sighed, leaned back, looked at the ceiling and covered his eyes with his right hand.

"So some of those feathers contain her powers...great; that means its extremely dangerous if someone manages to find and use them."

"We've seen it happen before," Fai said, "I'm sure its nothing we can't handle."

He turned back to Syaoran, "So now she has no power whatsoever?"

"No," Syaoran answered, "she still retains some of her power, just incomplete."

"Incomplete?" Mokona asked.

Syaoran nodded, "Incomplete. Some of her powers are completely gone, like her ability to see dreams. But some of her powers are only incomplete; incomplete in the sense that, they are still there, but they have been greatly diminished."

"So she's not completely powerless," Kurogane concluded, "any idea what powers she still has?"

"No...sorry."

"It's okay," Fai assured him, "thanks to you, we know a lot more."

"Yeah, but..."

They turned to Kurogane, "What's wrong?" Mokona asked him.

Kurogane was silent for a moment, then he said, "All this information is good and all that but,"

He looked at Syaoran and asked seriously, "Who exactly told you all of this?"

* * *

"Rally!!" the unit's commander shouted.

As her men gathered around him, she looked around and took stock. A short while ago, she ordered the carriages, and the soldiers stationed on them, onward while she and her men took care of the threat. They probably ten or so miles ahead of them, nothing their horses couldn't cover in a few minutes. She lost around 20 her her 136 men, but they had managed to eradicate the pack that attacked them. She turned around and ordered her horse on a quick trot towards the convoy; the men followed. The bodies of those who had died were wrapped in blankets and tied to their horses, the horses were now being led by some of the survivors. It was to ensure that they have a proper burial; this was the only thing she could do for her fallen men now.

After a while, the convoy came into view.

"Just a little longer," she called out, "we've almost reached the convoy and we should be approaching Tyrl soon."

The news was greeted well; she turned her attention back to the road ahead.

"_Tyrl,_" she thought, "_probably the safest place for people right now. I wonder if..._"

Her thoughts were cut when she heard the unmistakeable roar of a bear.

She drew her sword and turned around, but was a moment too late.

The ten foot tall, 800 pound bear bowled through them at 30 miles an hour.

She was thrown off her horse and landed on her side hard, her armor nearly cracked at a few places and her sword was nowhere insight. She got up and looked for the bear but when she found it, her blood ran cold. It was heading towards the carriages at full speed.

* * *

Syaoran looked at Kurogane; he had expected him to ask that question and he was prepared to tell the truth.

Kurogane explained his question, "I know this information is useful, but I don't think you just figured it all out in the time that we left you there in the room alone with the princess."

"You're right," Syaoran answered, "I didn't figure all of that out."

"So who told you?" Fai asked.

"A short while after you left the room," Syaoran began, "I heard a voice, it questioned my determination to save Sakura."

"A voice huh?" Kurogane asked, "so you heard it too."

"Huh?" Syaoran was clearly confused.

"We all heard voices," Kurogane explained, "Just before leaving the princess' room I also heard a voice, it was talking about Sakura not having much time to live."

"Then in the throne room," Fai added, "we heard another voice, was it the same voice, Kirgy?"

"Yeah, it was," Kurogane replied, "though it didn't have much to say at the time."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"The voice was, more or less, just mocking us," Kurogane informed him.

"Actually," Fai corrected, "it was only mocking you Kirgy, he called you a knucklehead."

Kurogane grunted, "Yeah, so he did."

"But Touya also said he heard a voice," Mokona said.

"Where?" Syaoran asked her.

"He said that while he was revisiting the Ruins he heard the same voice," Mokona replied, "according to Touya, the voice told him that not letting us leave would be bad and that these feathers were different from the last ones."

"So," Syaoran said, "I wasn't the only person he tried to contact."

"And 'he' being?" Kurogane asked, curious.

"After the voice finished talking, me and Sakura were transported to another dimension."

"Another dimension," Fai repeated, "that would explain the power surge we felt."

"What happened in that other world?" Mokona asked.

"There I met a man," Syaoran said, "the one who's voice we've been hearing, he called himself the Master of Time and he said his name was William."

Kurogane paused for a few moments to let the information sink in, "The Master of Time? What the hell is that!?"

Fai, on the other hand, had a different reaction, "Master of Time, where have I heard that title before?"

Syaoran was surprised, "You know him?"

Fai shook his head, "No, I don't. But I vaguely remember reading a book that had a slight mention of someone with that title."

He turned to Kurogane, "What about you? Have you ever heard of anyone with that title?"

"My reaction earlier obviously tells you that I haven't," Kurogane replied, then he turned back to Syaoran, "so this William guy teleports you to another dimension and then spills out all of this information? How does he know all of this?"

"Well, from what he said," Syaoran began, "he's been watching us for a long time."

"How long?" Fai asked.

"Long enough to know all of our everything about us. Our pasts, our secrets, everything."

There was silence, then Kurogane said, "So he's been watching us huh, that's rather suspicious."

He leaned towards Syaoran, "How can we be sure that he wasn't the one who put that spell there in the first place?"

Syaoran was silent for a moment, "We can't," he admitted, "but he knew more than we do and he was willing to help us, so I took his word for it."

"That's not enough to convince me though," Kurogane said. "Why is he helping us anyway? How can we be sure he doesn't have hidden motives?"

"Wow," Fai said, admiring his comrade's great amount of suspicions, "that's a lot of suspicions, but they are well founded."

"Yes I know," Syaoran said, "initially I didn't believe he was doing it out of the kindness of his heart, is still don't. But..."

"We need to take all the help we can get," Fai continued for him.

Kurogane sighed, "I know that, but still we don't know his motives."

He turned to Syaoran, "Did you at least ask why he's helping us?"

"Yes I did," Syaoran hesitated, the answer he got from William was very confusing and he didn't know if Kurogane would understand either.

"Well?" Kurogane asked, jarring Syaoran out of his thoughts, "why is he helping us?"

"He said," Syaoran replied, "that all he wanted to do was help some old friends."

He was met with silence.

"Old friends..." Kurogane repeated, "so it was him."

"Huh?"

"When Touya heard a voice in the Ruins," Fai explained, "he asked it why it was telling him all those things, that's the same answer he got."

"So the guy who was talking to us is also the guy who told everything," Kurogane said, "Could he also be the person who gave us that feeling in the country we were in before we got back to Clow?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes, he admitted to being that one."

"That still doesn't leave with much," Kurogane said.

"So right now," Fai said, "all we can do is trust his word, that's tough to do if you haven't met him."

Kurogane nodded, then asked Syaoran, "Do you trust him?"

Syaoran looked down, "I can't trust him completely, but all he's said about Sakura appears to be correct."

"So we can trust him on that matter," Fai concluded.

"Now that we know what's wrong with Sakura and that someone is watching us," Kurogane asked, "what's the plan?"

Syaoran stood straighter, "Just as before, we look for her feather."

"But we can't stay long in each world," Fai added.

"So the moment we know that there's no feather in a world," Kurogane said, "we have to leave."

Mokona was silent, then she remembered something.

"But Syaoran, we can't stay more than a few days in each world; won't that make it hard to search for feathers?"

They turned to Syaoran waiting for an answer.

"Here again," he replied, "William said he'd help."

Kurogane leaned backwards, "Help? How's he gonna do that?"

"I don't know the details, but he said that he'd try to keep space-time stable so that we stay in each world for as long as necessary."

"Keep space-time stable...," Fai echoed, "To do that would require a tremendous amount of magical energy."

"What did he call himself again?" Kurogane asked.

"He called himself the Master of Time," Syaoran replied, "he also said that his power was to manipulate the very fabric of space-time, making him more powerful than anyone we've met; at least that's what he claimed."

Fai thought for a moment, "Manipulate space-time, I he really can do that then he can support his claim, and he just might be able to keep space-time stable."

"All we can do is hope that what he said was true," Syaoran told them.

Kurogane grunted, then said, "I just remembered, what does he want in exchange for his help?"

To that question Syaoran replied flatly, "Nothing."

Kurogane was taken aback, "Nothing?!"

"Nothing," Syaoran repeated, "he said he didn't want anything in return for his help."

Kurogane was clearly confused, "That's strange, usually people who give their help ask for something in return."

"I know," Syaoran said.

"But right now," he continued. "it doesn't matter, all that matters right now is that I know what I have to do. And I will do it I will save Sakura and I won't let anyone stop me."

Kurogane actually smiled, "You're right. After all, at the moment that's all that maters."

Fai's smile returned, "Well, from what you said, there's no time to worry about William and his motives. We'll deal with him when the time comes, right now let's face our problems one at a time."

Mokona jumped in glee, "Mokona will try her best too!"

Smiles were seen all around, the way forward was set for them. And they would follow it no matter what stood in they're way. But then...

A loud roar was heard from outside. It sounded like the roar of a bear and whatever was making the sound, it was closing fast.

"What the heck?" Kurogane looked out the window, his eyes widened in shook.

"GET DOWN!!"

Something big impacted the carriage and it was flipped over. Whatever hit the carriage was now striking it, one of the strikes ripped the door out. Syaoran tried to steady himself; he looked outside and saw what was attacking them.

It was a ten foot bear. Its claws were as long as Ginryuu's blade and were probably as sharp, Its blood red eyes were filled with rage, its left arm was larger and more muscular than its right, while its tail was three feet long and covered in 5 inch long barbs.

It kept striking their carriage rolling it over several times, from inside they heard a shout, "GODDAMMIT! IS THIS PLACE REALLY THAT DANGEROUS!!"

"Mokona is spinning! Mokona is getting dizzy!"

Another blow threw Syaoran to the side. From the corner of his eye he say some movement. He looked to his left and saw Fai crouched; he was holding his hands together and there was a little light coming from between them.

Syaoran threw himself over Sakura as Fai shot the spell out of the door and into the bear's face. The spell's explosion snapped the bear's head backwards, but it still managed to hit the carriage with one last sweep of its left arm. The carriage went several feet skywards, spun around few times, then landed on its side a few hundred feet away, near the edge of the road. Syaoran climbed out of the carriages wreckage, he was shortly followed by Fai, and then, Kurogane, who had Mokona by the ears.

Mokona was spinning a little, "Weeeeee Mokona is spinning!! spinning, spinning..."

Kurogane rubbed his forehead, "Goddammit a ten foot bear, what next!"

Fai rubbed his left shoulder, "Everyone okay??"

"Yeah," Syaoran looked around , then his eyes widened, "Where's Sakura!"

Fai looked around, she wasn't outside. He climbed up the overturned carriage and looked inside, she wasn't there either.

"She's not in here!" he told them.

Kurogane looked back to the convoy, the escorts were rushing back as the bear began taking interest in the other carriages.

"Tch, and I thought we had enough escorts."

He noticed something peculiar, narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

His eyes widened, "I think we have a problem."

On the ground, a few feet behind the bear still asleep, was a young girl wearing a familiar white dress.

"SAKURA!!"

* * *

William: ...Wow that woman can sleep through almost anything!

Captain: I believe this one is your fault.

William (shrugs): Guess so.

Captain: Anyway, that's the chapter.

William: Feel free to leave a comment or something, they're appreciated.

Captain (whispers): Looks like the "be-less-of-an-ass" therapy is working.

William: I heard that.

Captain: I know sir.

William (Sighs): Well see you all in the next chapter!

Captain: Which might or might not be up next week.

William: So till then, BYE!!! *Evil Laugh*

Captain (Rolls his eyes and drops a smoke bomb)


	10. Arrival at Tyrl

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, never have never will.

William: Just who the heck is this disclaimer guy anyway?

Captain: I believe he exists to state that the writer does not own anything he's writing about.

William: Right...that makes sense. Well anyway, here's the next one.

* * *

Chapter 10: Arrival at Tyrl.

The unit's commander got back on her feet and ran for the convoy. As she passed her fallen horse, she grabbed a spare sword and her shield. The rest of her men followed suit, on foot since they had also been knocked clean off their horses. As they were approaching, the bear began to maul one of the carriages. It struck the said carriage repeatedly, rolling it over several times. The occupants could be heard shouting. She picked up her pace; they had to find a way to stop it or the occupants were doomed. She noticed that the soldiers stationed with the carriages were getting off and preparing to attack the bear.

She motioned to them, "Keep moving!! We'll handle things here!"

The soldiers looked at her, then nodded. One turned to the drivers, "You heard her! Let's go!"

The drivers acknowledged and urged their horses forward. The ones that were cut off began to move around the bear with the guards standing alert.

As she reached the convoy, she paused. She narrowed her eyes; there was a fair amount of light coming from inside the carriage and it was clear that the light wasn't from the various lamps inside. The answer to the question as to what the light was became apparent when a beam of light flew from inside the carriage and hit the bear smack between its eyes. The bear roared in pain and struck the carriage once more with its left arm, sending it towards the the edge of the road.

As it flew, something fell from inside. She took a closer look, and gasped; it was a young girl wearing a simple white dress. She landed a few feet behind the bear; but even after all of that she was still asleep.

"Damn," one of her men commented, "that girl sure is one deep sleeper."

"Hurry!" she ordered, "we have to secure her before that thing notices!"

"Yes ma'am!" her men chorused.

She gave a slight nod, then she turned her attention to the overturned carriage; the occupants were alright and had gotten out. Of the guards that were with them, they were nowhere insight.

"_They must have fallen into one of those hidden gullies,_" she thought, then she noticed the occupants. One of them, the youngest if judged from their heights, stood up and started running back towards the convoy at full speed; he was shortly followed by his two companions.

"_What do they think they're doing!?" _she thought.

"Brave ones huh?" another soldier commented, "hopefully they're smart enough to not get in that thing's way."

"Let's hope so," she replied.

As they drew closer, the bear turned around; apparently it heard them coming. It was about to charge them again when it noticed the sleeping girl. It started walking towards her instead.

"_Damn it!" _the unit commander thought, she raised her left hand and ordered, "Archers!"

The six archers stopped and fired shots towards the bear hoping to distract it. They succeeded, for the bear grabbed a nearby tree and threw it at them. The archers scattered lest they wanted to be a little greener. Then several spears flew towards the bear and embedded themselves in its upper torso. The bear roared in anger, but was otherwise unharmed. It turned towards the lancers and swiped at them. The eight lancers jumped backwards to avoid the swipes.

While the bear was distracted, the commander headed for the sleeping girl. Despite all the commotion, she was still asleep.

One of the foot soldiers looked at her, "Gotta hand it to her, being able to sleep with this much racket..."

The commander was about to reply when she heard a loud roar. She turned back towards her men, and saw them flying towards her. They landed around her with bone-crunching thuds.

"Damn it!" she approached the fallen lancers, "Lancers! Cavalry Square!"

The 54 surviving lancers formed a square with 13 lancers per side, the extra two stood with their commander in the middle of the formation. The 50 infantry stood behind them at the ready. They surrounded the sleeping girl and the fallen lancers.

The bear started walking towards them.

"Steady," she commanded, fully expecting the bear to drop on all fours and charge them. But it instead remained standing, it took a deep breath, and roared. The roar blew the surprised soldiers off their feet and even sent some of them flying into the trees.

The commander lay on the ground a short distance away. Her vision was blurred and combined with the mist, she could barely see anything.

"Damn it," she muttered, "since when have they been able to do that?"

She got up and shook her head a little. When her vision cleared, she noticed that the bear was now standing over the sleeping girl.

She forced herself up and picked up her sword, then charged the bear as it picked up the sleeping girl with its right hand.

"Over here!" She shouted, throwing her shield at it.

The bear shrugged it off and focused on its victim. The captain, not wanting to see the girl killed, jumped onto the bear's right shoulder and stabbed it. The bear growled and tried to swipe her with its left arm. She let go of the sword and dropped to the ground. The bear ignored her and kept its focus on the girl.

But before it could do anything, the boy that had been running towards them earlier jumped in, and and swung a large broadsword in downwards arc, severing the bear's arm. The bear screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. The boy then caught the girl in his arms and dropped to the ground facing away from the bear. The bear roared in anger and pain, then charged towards them. One of his companions, a man with black hair and black clothes, jumped in and tried to slash downwards, sending a vertical shockwave towards the bear. The bear stumbled back in surprise; then while it was distracted the boy's other companion, a blonde haired man, jumped in front of it, brought his hands together and fired off a spell; the force of the spell blew the bear backwards and it fell.

As the commander stood up, she realized that the light she saw earlier was from the man.

"_A wizard?_" she wondered, "_and a powerful one by the looks of it_."

She examined them carefully; the black haired man was saying something to them, then he disappeared into the mist, presumably to return to their carriage. He appeared to be rather fierce and a natural warrior. The boy, on the other hand, had clearly shown some combat prowess and appeared pretty confident. And the girl, she was probably the most normal looking and harmless of them, but she seemed to be very important to them.

The blonde man walked over to the fallen lancers and helped them up, while the boy put the girl down next to a tree.

Then he walked over to her, "Thank you for protecting Sakura."

"I'm just doing my duty," she replied, "but if you don't my asking, who are you people?"

"I'm Syaoran and that's Sakura," the boy replied motioning to sleeping girl, "me and my companions are..."

"Travelers," the blonde man put in, "I'm Fai, and the man that just left is Kurogane."

"And who might you be?" Syaoran asked.

"Claire," the brown haired, black eyed girl replied, "Claire Clements, commander of the 108th army battalion."

Fai extended a hand, "Nice to meet you Claire."

Claire took his hand and shook it, then she heard a gruff voice ask, "Who's your new friend?"

She turned around and saw the black haired man that they identified as Kurogane striding towards them. He was holding a small, white rabbit like thing by the ears.

"She's Claire, commander of our escorts." Fai told him, "Claire this is Kirgy and that little thing he's carrying is our pet Mokona."

The white, fluffy, rabbit thing turned towards her and said, "My name is Mokona! And Mokona is still spinning!"

Claire backed away a little as the little rabbit thing continued to spin around while chanting, "Spinning, Spinning, Mokona is getting dizzy!"

Kurogane grunted, "That little ride in the carriage must've really gotten it dizzy."

"You can't really blame Mokona for that," Fai replied.

"Uh," Claire asked uncertainly, "are you sure that thing is safe?"

"Don't worry, she's harmless," Syaoran replied reassuringly.

Claire still looked uncertain, but she shrugged it off. She turned back to her men.

"Everyone alright?" she called out.

"Yeah," one of the lancers replied, "but it looks like most of us are going to need some medical attention before they get back into the fight."

"Don't worry," Claire reassured him, "We're almost to Tyrl, we'll be safe within the walls."

"Besides," Kurogane motioned to where the bear had fallen, now hidden by mist, "I don't think that thing's getting up anytime soo-"

As if to disprove him, a very loud, very angry, and very _familiar _roar was heard. They looked in the direction where the bear fell and saw it there, still sporting a severed right arm.

"That's odd," one of the lancers commented, "usually if a bear is inflicted with that severe a wound, it would either die on the spot, or run home to its cave."

"Well," another one answered, "they have been changing habits lately."

"Yeah sure," the first one replied, "but look at it! It's like its asking us to put its out of its misery!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kurogane warned.

"What the hell is it gonna..." the lancer's eyes widened in shock, "what the hell?!"

The mist began to swivel around the bleeding stump and condensed. Mere moments later, the mist solidified and gave the bear a brand new arm.

The lancer could only exclaim in shock, "Holy hell!"

"Since when can they do that?!" Claire said, her tone not one of curiosity but one of fear and surprise.

Kurogane flexed his wrist, "So this something new eh? Looks interesting."

The soldiers looked at him with shock.

"Hell?" the lancer commented, "how hell's name can you say you're interested in that thing?!"

Kurogane shrugged, "It might actually be worth fighting."

Now the soldiers really thought this guy was insane. The lancer could only say, "G-goddamn hell."

"Glive!" Claire shouted, "would you please stop cursing!"

"Sorry ma'am," Glive quickly replied, "force of habit."

She grunted and turned her attention back to the slowly advancing bear, "What in the world is happening to this country?"

Fai stepped forward, "This mist really is something, and it's pretty mysterious as well."

He turned toward Syaoran, "Wouldn't you say Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded, then he proceeded to Sakura and picked her up and then moved back towards them.

"We don't have much a choice," Syaoran said as he moved between Fai and Kurogane.

"True," Fai replied, "but how are we supposed to beat it if the mist will just keep regenerating it?"

"Not to mention," Kurogane added, "that most of these men are wounded."

"Are you saying that because of that we'd be dragging you down?" one of the wounded lancers asked.

"Pretty much," Kurogane replied, then he added in a more meaningful voice, "throwing your lives away is pointless, especially if there are people waiting for you're return."

The lancer clenched his teeth, then Fai spoke reassuringly.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine."

Claire turned to the wounded lancers, "Hurry to Tyrl, we'll catch up. If those who can still fight wish to remain, then do so."

The eight relatively unharmed lancers remained while the rest were hesitant, they stood their ground.

"That's an order," Claire said.

The wounded lancer shook his head, "We won't make t to Tyrl with these injuries, might as well stay and fight!"

Claire bit her lip, _"Damn these men, stubborn as ever."_

"Now is not the time to be stubborn!"

The lancer threw her words back at her, "Then that settles it ma'am! We're staying!"

Claire cried in frustration, "Now is not the time for some extravagant and unnecessary display of-"

She was cut off when the bear charged her the same way it charged the carriages earlier. Just before it collided with her, Kurogane jumped in front of her, pushed her to one side; then, holding Ginryuu with both hands, he swung it to the right and up while shouting, "Hama Ryuuojin!!"

The explosion blew them all, sans Kurogane, away. He stood there shouldering Ginryuu, he addressed Claire, "Now isn't the time for talking either. They do have a point, they can't get to the town without their horses."

As he finished speaking, they heard the sound of horses. Kurogane looked in the direction the convoy had left and saw a column of horses heading towards them.

"A medical unit?" Glive commented, "Must be our lucky day!"

"Hmph," Kurogane grunted, "Good, now the wounded can leave. We'll take care of this overgrown panda."

Fai stepped towards where the bear had fallen, "Looks like he's getting up again."

Kurogane readied himself, "You guys better get going."

"But-"

"You can't argue now," Claire replied calmly, "the medical unit has arrived, you can join them on their way back."

"Don't worry," Fai said, "we'll be just fine, the medical unit can come back for us later."

The lancer looked them and sighed in surrender, "Fine, but we'll hold you to that."

The wounded were boarded onto horses or carriages. Before they left, Syaoran approached one of the horsemen.

"Are you also injured boy?" the horseman asked.

"No," Syaoran replied shaking his head, "but could you please take Sakura back to town with you?"

The horseman looked at Sakura then nodded, "Very well then."

He took Sakura from Syaoran, then the latter instructed, "Once you are in town, please take Sakura to man named Clive and his wife Cecilia."

"Understood," then, as he turned to leave, asked, "What of you and the others left?"

Kurogane answered him, "Come back for us in about an hour, we should be done by then."

Fai laughed, "Wow, you sure are confident Kirgy."

Kurogane grunted, then said to the horseman, "Hurry up, don't forget be back in an hour."

He still looked uneasy, then Glive said, "Just get going. Like blacky over there said see you in an hour!"

The horseman looked at them carefully, "Are you people sure?"

Syaoran simply told him, "Go!"

He shook his head in exasperation, "Fine!" he rode away with Sakura.

"I hope you know what you're doing!!" he called back.

"Don't worry," Glive told him, "this ain't-"

Claire shouldered Glive to the side just as the bear's jaws snapped where he was standing.

"You know Glive," Claire growled, "that mouth of yours is going to get you killed one day."

Glive smiled, jumped up and ran for the bear. But not before shouting to Claire "Well, at least chicks are willing to save it!!"

Claire rolled his eyes, "Men..."

Syaoran walked past her, "We have to take care of this quickly."

She nodded, "Yes I know, but that man really sometimes he just... Never mind!"

She dashed forward along with the five other lancers and Syaoran.

Kurogane jumped backwards, "You sure took your time."

"Our apologies," Claire replied.

"Let's finish this," Syaoran said.

They stood in line, and began the fight.

* * *

An hour later, the horseman was back. This time he had an army regiment with him.

Accompanying them was a merchant named Clive. He was there since he claimed to know the occupants of the overturned carriage. Well anyone knowing them would be helpful, especially when it came to the identification of remains.

As they drew closer, it was eerily quiet.

"The bear's probably done with them by now," the horseman said.

"Don't be so pessimistic Ruzeb," one of the other horsemen told him, then he turned to Clive, "Hey! Its Clive right? You reckon they made it?"

Clive nodded, "Yes I believe they did."

"And what makes you so sure they did?" Ruzeb asked, then added, "You barely know them."

"I admit I barely know them," Clive said with a shrug, "but there is something about them that makes me believe that-"

"Ya, sure pal," Ruzeb interrupted, "optimism is great and all, but come on! You don't have the slightest shred of proof that they could have-"

He pulled his horse to a sudden stop; he looked at the scene in shock.

Clive rode past him with a smirk, "Is that evidence enough for you?"

Ruzeb took a look at Clive then back to the scene, he just shook his head. Just a little further down the road, the body of the bear lay face down with various cuts. It had a half severed left arm, a completely severed right leg and a sword in its head. The owner of the sword, Commander Claire, sat on the bear's nose with her back to them. A little behind her stood a young man with brown hair who appeared to be silently observing the scene. To the bear's left, the eight surviving lancers and a blonde man sat on the ground chatting with one another. On the bear's back, a black haired man sat looking at them. On his head was a white creature that appeared to be...

"Is..." Ruzeb stuttered, "is that thing on his head waving at us?!"

Clive giggled, "Sure looks like it," he hurried towards them.

Kurogane moved from on top of the bear and announced, "Looks like they didn't forget us."

Mokona kept waving vigorously, "Hey its Clive! Hello Clive!!"

Syaoran turned around, Clive was indeed hurrying towards them. Then he eyed the column, it appeared to be another force.

"Reinforcements," Claire said, "not that they are needed now."

Fai stood up and eyed some of the rear horsemen, he smiled, "Looks like they thought they would be bringing back bodies."

Glive laughed, "Stupid horseman, must've thought we couldn't handle it. Guess we showed him huh?."

Claire smacked him over the head, "Now isn't the time for bragging. We still have to see our mission through."

She smiled upon seeing the look Syaoran was giving her, "Part of our mission is to see that all refugees make it to Tyrl, you are refugees are you not?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I guess we are."

Clive stopped just in front of them, "I came along with the the force. I would have come sooner, had they not insisted that I wait for them."

"It's alright," Syaoran replied, then he asked, "how's Sakura?"

"She's at the inn me and my wife are staying at," Clive replied, "we'll have one of the local physician come and examine her tomorrow."

"Thank you," Syaoran said.

Meanwhile, Claire addressed the lead rider, "Lieutenant Ruzeb! Where are my men?"

Ruzeb saluted, "Ma'am they are at the compound's infirmary."

"Good," Claire responded, she glanced at the bear, "arrange a meeting with the town leaders. I have something to report."

Ruzeb nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Claire walked past him and took one of the horses.

"Everyone take a horse, we must return to Tyrl quickly," she told them.

After everyone was mounted, she rode ahead with the regiment following and the survivors behind them.

While they were riding, Ruzeb struck a conversation with Claire.

"Just who exactly are those strangers?" he motioned to Syaoran and company.

Claire shrugged, "Refugees heading to Tyrl. Why do you ask?"

"Don't you find them odd for simple refugees?"

"Soldier, a lot of odd things have happened to this country. But I admit they are a strange bunch."

"Just what exactly are they?"

"Let me put it to you simply; if it were only the three of them against that bear, they would've still won."

Ruzeb paled, then an idea struck him.

"Maybe we should recruit them to the army?"

Claire shook her head, "That's for them to decide."

Meanwhile, Fai decided to ask Clive something.

"Why were you going to Tyrl anyway?"

Clive looked at him for a moment, then smiled before answering.

"I guess you really are foreigners, Tyrl is the safest place for the people of the out lands. It used to be the country's capital before they constructed the city of Cariole around 200 years ago."

"So it's basically a fortress," Syaoran said.

"Yes," Clive replied, "though the main fortress and royal palace was built outside the town, the town itself was still heavily fortified."

Clive pointed to the distance, "According to records, the former royal palace still exists, though it's a bit run down. Nonetheless many treasures and historical artifacts are still inside; unfortunately they can no longer be retrieved due to the castle's lack of a drawbridge."

Syaoran was looking at him, surprised, and asked in amazement, "How do you know all this?"

Clive smiled, "I spent a lot of my spare time reading books on history."

"Just like Syaoran-kun!" Mokona piped out.

"So you're also interested in history Syaoran?" Clive asked, then his face broke into a wide grin, "Then maybe we should find some time to talk.."

Syaoran smiled and nodded, "That would be great."

Kurogane said to Clive, "You seem to know a lot about this country's history, then maybe you could answer a question."

"That question being?"

"Have you heard any strange rumors or legends surrounding this country? Anything at all?"

"Interested in legends are we?" Clive replied with a smile.

"Yes," Fai replied, "we're writing a book about old legends."

"We're also good investigators!" Mokona added.

"Well, then I'll tell one of this country's darkest legends," Clive said, "but...I want you to help me save this country."

They looked at one another in silence, then Syaoran answered, "Okay we'll try our best."

"Thank you," Clive nodded, "now the legend-"

"Hey!" a voice shouted from ahead. They turned and saw Ruzeb standing in front of a large iron gate, with a tower on either side. The gate was the only visible entrance through the rather thick gray wall that had materialized from the mist.

"Whatever you're talking about," he said in their direction, "it can wait. Because now, it is my great honor to introduce fine warriors such as yourselves to-"

Suddenly, Glive rode ahead and shoved Ruzeb's helmet down.

"What the-?! Glive what in the goddess' name are you doing!?"

"Because you're stealing the spotlight! Which, mind you, is rightfully mine!"

"What!? Why you ungrateful-!"

He was cut off when Glive pushed him aside, then he stood in font and spread his arms wide.

"Cranky lady, psychotic swordsman, obsessive kid, weird smiling guy, filthy rich merchant and other gentlemen!!"

Claire's eyes narrowed at the "Cranky Lady" pun.

Clive just laughed, Fai continued smiling, while Syaoran looked a little confused.

Mokona whispered to Kurogane, "He's worse than Mokona and Fai put together!"

Kurogane spoke through his clenched teeth, "Tell me about it..."

Then Glive pointed to Mokona, "And let's not forget the obnoxious talking rabbit!"

Mokona jumped and shouted in indignation, "Mokona is not a talking rabbit!! Mokona _is _MO-KO-NA!!"

The lancers nearly fell off their horses from laughing. But Glive wasn't finished, no surprise there.

"Whatever!!" he gestured to the gate. The soldiers on the gate, tower and walls, were just waiting for Claire to own his ass.

"Welcome to our run down, dilapidated, ugly, monster besieged, rotting from the inside out town of-"

He was cut off when Claire rode forward and the hilt of her sword into Glive's...sensitive spot. More accurately, the one between his legs.

Glive buckled over in pain, "Damn Claire I never imagined that you would-!"

"I wonder why I bother keeping you at all!" Claire shouted, "You don't know jack about courtesy!!"

"Courtesy? Come on!" Glive replied, "its not like that's the thing we need the most at the-"

Claire grabbed his head and slammed it into the horse's mane, "Maybe you should shut up before you get yourself into even more trouble!"

Glive struggled to face her, "Trouble from you? I find that hard to-"

Claire slammed his head into the horses mane again, "I am warning you, shut up!"

Glive whispered something that only Claire could hear. It made her go red and repeatedly smack him into the horse mane whilst shouting,

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

While the two were arguing, Syaoran was concerned.

"Do you think Glive's alright?"

"Who cares," Kurogane replied, "I'm enjoying this."

"You shouldn't worry though," Clive said, "they do this a lot."

He rode forward and motioned for the guards to open the gate, which they did.

He turned back to the column, then he gestured to the opening gate.

"Finally after all our troubles, I welcome you to Tyrl."

* * *

a/n:

William: Creepy mist huh?

Captain: Not creepy enough for you I believe.

William (shrugs): You're probably right. Anyways, how does a merchant get the time to explore the local library?

Captain: Those who seek knowledge shall always find a time or a way to satisfy them.

William: ...Don't get philosophical with me punk.

Captain: Hardly the case.

William: Denial. What the hell kind of name is Ruzeb anyway?

Captain: You get that kind of name by randomly hitting keys in the dark.

William: Figures, what else is strange?

Captain: Well, Glive appears to be a...

William: A guy who doesn't know when to stop with the puns and jokes.

Captain: That is a nice way of putting it.

William: And about that line of Claire's...the author is watching too much T.V.

Captain(Rolls eyes): Really...

William: But anyway, that's the end of it folks. See you around! The next chapter should be a short one.

Captain: The author does intend to make it a short one.

William: But there's no guarantee it will be. Well bye!

Captain(bows): Till our next meeting.

Both vanish in a puff of smoke.


	11. The Town of Tyrl

Disclaimer: I do not- urghk!

William (stabs disclaimer through the throat with his sword): DIE!!

Captain: What in the world are you doing!?

William (pulls sword out and cleans blood with a handkerchief): Ain't it obvious? I'm killing him.

Captain: That is clear sir! But why_ exactly _are you killing him?

William (shrugs): He was getting annoying. He was pretty much saying the same thing over and over again.

Captain (shakes his head and sighs in disbelief): Because that was his job! And it is also important for him to do that!

William: Well if its that important, then I'll do it!

Captain (narrows eyes): You killed him because you wanted to do that part of the notes too, didn't you?

William (grins like a maniac): Yes, yes I did.

Captain (rubs temples): Fine I guess, what's done is done. Get it over with.

William: Well, I'm here to say that the writer of this story does not, repeat _does not_ own Tsubasa Chronicles. Unfortunately, he owns me and this guy.

Captain (claps hand together): Thank heavens for that. If not you'd be the one owning me.

William (raises an eyebrow): What's wrong with that?

Captain: Everything.

William (narrows eyes): We'll discus this later. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Town of Tyrl.

Tyrl, former capital of the country of Mist. 200 years ago, the town was the pride of the country. From their keep built outside the city, the king and queen ruled over their lands. After the construction of the city of Cariole, however, it became something of a border town. The former palace and keep were no longer accessible since their drawbridges had fallen into disuse and disrepair. The town had not seen much happenings, until the cursed mist befell the country. Now it was a hub for refugees, who found safety behind its thick walls and its numerous guards. On its wide cobblestone streets, once filled with merchants and travelers, were now empty; covered in snow and mist. In the middle the main road, a group of four people traveled; on top of one person's head, something white sat. The person in front the group held a lantern which helped them see through the evening air, made darker by the thick mist.

The thing, which they refer to as Mokona, spoke.

"How much further Clive?"

Clive looked back, "The inn isn't much further, don't worry."

"Hurry up," Mokona complained, "Mokona is getting hungry!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the bun on top of his head, "Don't you ever think of anything but food?"

"But Mokona is hungry!" she protested.

Fai put his finger to his lips, "Shh," then he gestured to the gray houses, "Keep it down, do you want to wake them up?"

"No," Kurogane replied in a lower voice, "but maybe you should tell this thing to be quiet."

Fai giggled, "Well, you really can't blame Mokona for being hungry. I am too."

Mokona jumped in glee, "Yay! Fai agrees with me!"

Kurogane shook his head, "Why do you two always team up against me?"

Fai gave a mischievous look, "Well you know..."

Kurogane grunted and rolled his eyes. From ahead, Clive said, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's plenty of food at the inn."

Mokona and Fai cheered while Kurogane told them to be quiet. Meanwhile, Syaoran paid attention to the stone buildings around them. Not that he could see much; the mist in the town was so thick they couldn't see five feet, and that was with the lamp that Clive held. From what he could see though, the buildings were two floors high and had tiled roofs. They were made of gray and black stone with wooden doors, a window on the first floor and two windows on the second floor. There were street lamps every ten feet or so, but they were emitting a very faint light that did nothing more than illuminate the lamp's immediate vicinity. The only other ways the lamps helped were by illuminating some of the establishments on the streets, thus making them useful landmarks, and by having the street signs attached to them.

Syaoran kept an eye on the street signs. So far, all they have done was walk down the main avenue. They weren't allowed to ride the horses down the avenue at night so they walked.

After a while, he asked Clive, "The town seems eerily quiet."

Clive nodded, "You noticed. At night, nobody dares venture out."

"Why?"

Clive shrugged, "Guess what happened in the past still haunts them."

"People used to get attacked inside cities?" Fai asked.

"Yeah," Clive replied, "but attacks within fortified cities are almost nonexistent now."

Kurogane looked around, "Guess people thought it's better safe than sorry."

"Not a bad way to think in these dangerous times," Clive replied.

They walked onward, until they came to a large circular area where four roads intersected. There was a fountain in the middle, but the water wasn't running since it was the middle of winter. Near the fountain were a few lamps, one of them had four signs attached. As they drew closer, the signs became readable.

"Compass pointers?" Syaoran wondered.

Kurogane, Fai and Mokona all looked at the lamppost, there were indeed compass pointers on it. The one that read north was pointed in the direction they just came from.

"What the heck is this for?" Kurogane asked.

Clive chuckled, "Well obviously it's for telling people which way north is. You'd be surprised how many people need things like this nowadays."

"Why don't they just look at the sun?" Syaoran asked, "Before noon it's always to the east, afterward it's always to the west."

Clive laughed and then said solemnly, "Around here, you'd be considered an extremely lucky person if you could get even the slightest glimpse at the sun."

His words were followed with silence. They all looked strangely at him for that strange remark.

Clive, upon noticing their face, giggled, "Don't worry about that. Anyway we're here."

He pointed at a building across the street. The building was to their left and on the street corner. It was about the size of four houses, had a total of eight windows on the second floor, with the door opening to the main road. Above the door was a wooden sign that said, "Inn"

Mokona jumped in glee, "Finally, food!"

Kurogane groaned, "Always thinking about your stomach..."

Syaoran looked at the second floor, one of windows facing the main avenue had a light on.

"So Sakura is there?"

Clive nodded, "Yes, she's with Cecelia and Celly."

Syaoran smiled and then headed for the inn. Then Mokona pulled on Kurogane's hair.

"Hey! What the hell!"

"Move it Kuro-Puu!! Mokona is hungry!!"

Kurogane tried to grab her but to no avail. Finally, he managed to grab her.

"Damn it what the heck was that for!" Kurogane thundered.

"Mokona is hungry!" she complained, "Hurry up and head to the inn!"

"Grrr..." Kurogane mumbled as he too headed for the inn.

"He seems extremely worried about Sakura," Clive observed as he and Fai followed.

Fai smiled then replied, "Yeah, well Sakura is very important to Syaoran."

"Really?" Clive replied, "But if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you traveling?"

"Well," Fai began, then he gave a familiar excuse, "we're traveling book writers."

"That sounds like a wonderful profession," Clive told him, "so you're all members of the same family?"

"No not really," Fai replied, "I'm the book writer, Syaoran is my assistant, Sakura is my sister, and Kurogane is..."

Fai couldn't help but laugh at the memory while Clive an eyebrow, "Something the matter?"

Fai shook his head, "No, it's nothing," then he regained composure, "like I was saying, Kurogane is our servant."

Clive was very much surprised, "Kurogane? A servant! Really?"

Fai suppressed a giggle, "Yes, hard to believe isn't it?"

"Well, of course," Clive said with a confused look, "I mean, if one were to judge by his looks, he would seem to be more of a warrior."

Fai smiled and nodded, "Well, he also works as a bodyguard of sorts."

"But do you need one?" Clive replied, "you seem to be capable of defending yourselves. I mean you're a wizard and Syaoran has proven to be an extremely amazing fighter."

"Well he has other uses," Fai replied.

"That's hard to imagine," Clive said as he opened the door and gazed inside.

The inn hadn't changed since his last visit. Large rectangular room with the counter on one end near the stairs. There were a dozen tables with five chairs each. Each table had a small lamp, but only the one table near the counter still had the lamp on. There were also lamps on the support columns and most were lit since the innkeeper was still awake. Kurogane and Mokona were seated on the table with the lit lamp. When Clive saw them, he reeled a little in surprise.

Fai noticed this and walked inside, he giggled. Mokona was already indulging herself with pretty much everything on the table. Kurogane was also seated at the table and trying to get his share of the food. Syaoran was nowhere in sight.

The innkeeper, a tall brown haired man with brown eyes and a long scar from his cheek to his neck, was watching the duo eat, then he noticed Clive.

"Are these the guests you told me about Clive?"

Clive walked in and scratched his head, "Yes they are, my apologies for troubling you Drame."

Drame shook his head, "No need to apologize Clive always a pleasure to help," then he smiled, "but maybe you should have told me that their pet would be able to eat us out of the house."

Clive sighed, "Sorry, I didn't know."

He walked past the counter and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Fai walked towards the table and sat down, "Hey leave some for me!"

"Good luck with that," Kurogane replied while keeping Mokona away from his food.

"Hey that's mine!!"

"But Mokona wants it!!"

Kurogane grabbed the bun and pulled it away from his food for the nth time. Fai, on the other hand, was quietly taking some food before either of them noticed.

Upstairs, Clive walked past two doors before coming to stop at the door with the number 5 nailed onto it. He knocked then entered.

The room was 10 feet by 15 feet. The door was pretty much dead center of the room. Each corner of the room had four beds, each of which had a bedside table with a small lamp. Right now, the one on the table to the left next to a window was lit.

Sakura was sleeping in the bed, while Syaoran sat in a chair next to her; Cecelia stood behind him with Celly in her arms. Clive walked over and stood next to Cecelia. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How are you both?" he asked his wife.

"I'm alright," she replied, "and so is Celly."

"That's good to hear," then he addressed Syaoran, "you should get a bite to eat before those two finish off everything."

Syaoran didn't turn around, "I'll be down in a minute..."

"Don't worry," Clive told him, "she'll be just fine in here."

"I've asked a local physician to come see her in the morning," Cecelia informed him.

Syaoran turned to face them, "Thank you both, but we can't pay you for all of this...at least not yet."

Clive smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about. Like my father said 'a man's life can never be repaid by any amount of gold.'"

Syaoran smiled, "Thank you both. But I noticed, you two didn't rent a room here in the inn, where will you stay?"

"I have a house not too far away from here," Clive informed him, "that's where we'll stay. Unfortunately the house was only built for two people so you'll have to stay here."

"I see, it's alright..." then Syaoran turned back to Sakura, it still didn't look like he was going to leave.

Cecelia shook her head and sighed, "I know you're really worried, but you still have to take care of yourself you know."

"I know," Syaoran replied, "but I think I'll stay here for a while longer."

Cecelia sighed, "Okay, but I hope you know what you're doing."

Syaoran nodded, then Clive and Cecelia made for the door. Clive stopped at the doorway and asked,

"What do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

Syaoran turned to look at him, "We don't have much to do yet. But we might look for some work and find our way around town."

Clive smiled, "Tell you what, I'll come pick you up in the morning, then I'll show you around town. Is that okay?"

Syaoran thought for a moment, "Okay then. Around what time will you be coming?"

"Around seven maybe, it's settled then?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes, I'll see you then."

Clive stood there for a moment, then sighed, "I'll go inform them...but please make sure you get something to eat."

Syaoran gave a curt nod, Clive just shook his head and left.

"Extremely devoted, that one," Cecelia said.

"Very," Clive replied, "well, let's be going then my dear."

They walked off arm in arm. Back in the room, Syaoran still sat with Sakura. Moments later, a voice spoke,

"They are right, you should get some rest."

Syaoran turned to his father and replied, "I know, but I can't help but worry..."

Syaoran-kun smiled, "I know the feeling. You can't help but try and get everything done. But don't push yourself too far."

Syaoran nodded, "I won't," then he lowered his head to the bed.

Syaoran-kun put a hand on his son's head, "Rest now. You're going to need some rest for tomorrow."

Syaoran gave a slight nod, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, Syaoran awoke.

He lifted his head, it was still dark outside and the lamp on the bedside table was still on. He looked around, he and Sakura were still the only ones in the room. But two of the beds appeared to have been used. Sakura still hasn't woken and his father was nowhere in sight.

Syaoran got up and headed downstairs. There he saw Kurogane, Fai and Mokona seated around a table. The inn's other occupants were also having breakfast at their tables.

"Good morning Syaoran!!," Mokona greeted him as he sat down.

"Good morning everyone," Syaoran said. Then he picked up some eggs and bacon.

"Eat up kid," Kurogane told him as he grabbed some fruit.

"Yeah," Fai added, "you went straight to sleep last night and didn't have any dinner."

"Was Syaoran too tired?" Mokona asked as she ate another plate full of food.

Syaoran smiled rather meekly, "Just a little."

They ate in silence for a moment, then Syaoran asked them,

"Did Clive tell you about today?"

Kurogane swallowed some bacon before answering, "Yeah, he told us just as he was leaving."

"Speaking of which," Fai said, "did he mention what time he was coming?"

Syaoran though for a moment while he chewed. Then he answered, "He said he'd come around seven."

Mokona looked outside, "What's the time right now?"

"Around six thirty," Drame answered from behind the counter.

"Thanks," Syaoran replied, "so we still have time."

"But we might as well hurry," Kurogane said as he lifted his fork to eat another bacon.

Fai shrugged, "Well, let's get going."

45 minutes later, they were walking through the mist and snow covered streets. It was still quite dark and snow was lightly falling. Unlike last night, people were now walking on the street doing their business. Clive, now dressed in a light blue shirt and black leggings, led them towards the eastern parts of town. The group were now dressed in clothes that Clive had brought along him, so now they didn't look as conspicuous.

"So what's in the east?" Syaoran asked.

"The army's base camp," Clive replied, "the unit commander, Claire, said she wanted to ask you something."

"That 'something' being?" Kurogane asked.

"She wasn't specific," Clive replied with a shrug.

Syaoran looked around, it was so dark and misty they couldn't see past the roofs of the buildings. Indicating it was still early morning.

"Why did we have to leave so early?" Mokona asked.

"Well it's better to get things done early," Clive replied with a smile.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Clive shook his head, "No I was just kidding. Claire and her regiment leaves at around eight, she wanted to talk to you before then."

Kurogane nodded, then Syaoran asked.

"How big is this town?"

"I don't know the exact dimensions," Clive said, "let's just say it's large enough to not be considered a village, but small enough to not be considered a city."

"Mokona is confused."

Clive laughed, "I know, I am too."

Fai eyed the people appearing and disappearing into the mist, "How many people live here?"

"Let's see," Clive thought, "twenty thousand would be a good estimate, and around half of that number are refugees."

"That's a lot of refugees," Syaoran commented, "where do they stay?"

"Here and there," Clive replied, then upon seeing their faces, added, "don't worry, you won't find them on the streets. The city council takes good care of them."

"That's good to hear," Syaoran said.

Moments later, they arrived at an imposing iron gate that was being guarded by two sentries, the one on the left looked rather familiar.

"Yo guys! Didn't expect to see you here!!"

"Tch," Kurogane muttered, "Glive..."

"I thought he was a lancer?" Syaoran said, "Why isn't he riding out?"

Clive snickered, "I recon Claire's got something to do with that."

Fai approached Glive, "Hey there."

"Nice to see you too mister wizard," Glive said with a smile, "so what are you guys doing here?"

"We're off to see Claire," Syaoran said, "have you seen her?"

Glive shook his head, "Ya just missed her. She left early, you know those types. Just can't wait to get to the field, those hothead and reckless types..."

They looked at him in shook. The other sentry began backing away and said, "You know Glive, that mouth of yours is what got you here in the first place. Do you want to get stuck in the mess hall for the rest of the month again?"

Glive laughed, "Nothing that hasn't happened before. Besides, what's the worst she could do?"

A gloved and armored hand grabbed him by the collar and turned him around. Glive found himself staring into Claire's angry black eyes.

"How about I stick you in the mess hall for the rest of your career," she said in an eerily calm manner.

"Told you so..." the other sentry muttered.

"Aha ha..." Glive stuttered, "you-you're not serious are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Claire replied, "depends on how fast you can get out of my sight."

As soon as Glive was free of Claire's grasp, he vanished into the mist faster than the wind.

"Than man," Claire growled, "doesn't know when to shut his mouth..."

Upon seeing them, Claire flashed a smile, "Hello there."

Mokona stood and waved vigorously, "Hello Claire! How have you been?"

"I've been well," she motioned towards the direction Glive vanished to, "Sorry about that. Just needed to get him back to doing his job properly."

"Does he do that a lot?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah," Claire replied, "kinda hoped all those days I stuck him in the mess hall would break the habit."

"Guess you were wrong," Fai said with a giggle.

Claire sighed, "I guess I was. Anyway it's nice to see you all."

"Same here," Clive replied, "so for what purpose did you call us here?"

"Well," Claire replied, "I thought I should thank you for yesterday."

"Is that it?" Kurogane asked.

"Of course not," Claire replied, the she looked into the compound, "I would ask you to in, but this is a restricted area. And I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Understandable," Syaoran said, "what was it that you wanted to ask us?"

"Oh that," Claire said, "well it's pretty plain to me that you people are foreigners; probably travelers. You can't find much work here you know."

Kurogane could see where this was going, "Is that a fact? So you're suggesting we sign up?"

Claire giggled, "Not bad, but yes; that is what I am suggesting. What do you say? People with your abilities shouldn't have any trouble with simple patrol or escort duty. Don't worry, I'll have you assigned under my command."

Syaoran thought for a moment, "Well that's true but..."

"You see," Fai intervened, "we're traveling writers, we sort of need the time to look around the legends of this country."

"Traveling writers?" Claire echoed, "Hard to believe based on your performance yesterday, but still. Does that mean you decline my offer?"

Syaoran bowed a little, "Our apologies, but we cannot accept you offer."

"It's alright," Claire replied, "but should you reconsider you know where to find me."

"Of course," Syaoran replied.

Claire was about to say something more when a silver armored lancer approached her, "Ma'am we must be going."

"I'll be there in a moment John," Claire told the lancer. Then she turned to them, "Well told you I was in a hurry, see you soon."

"Bye Claire!" Mokona said.

Claire nodded, then turned and left.

Fai approached Kurogane and asked, "I wonder why you didn't accept the offer."

"We can't afford to split up we have more important things to do," Kurogane replied, "besides, I won't be able to understand them if I come since we need that thing to communicate."

He gestured to Mokona. Fai just shook his head and turned to Clive, "Wonder why she suddenly made that offer?"

"She must be as impressed by your abilities as I am," then he asked, "I've been wondering, why do are you excellent fighters?"

Fai's grin grew a little, "Well, we've had to defend ourselves from time to time."

"Judging from you skills," Clive said as he headed back down the road, "that must've happened a lot."

"Very," Fai replied, "so where do we go now?"

"I'll take you around the city," Clive replied, motioning to the faintly visible skyline.

"What about lunch?" Mokona asked.

Clive laughed, "Don't worry, I know a nice place."

"Yay!" Mokona shouted in glee.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Always thinking about..."

For the rest of the morning, Clive toured them around the city. First he showed them the central portion where the central library stood, then the northern part of the city where the government buildings were housed. To the south, was the main market and the old cathedral was located to the west. The citizens of Tyrl lived in the areas between and around the main landmarks. The sights might have been more enjoyable, had it not been for the fact that it was still extremely dark.

A few hours after leaving the army camp, the group entered a small deli near the city's library.

Mokona stood on Kurogane's head, sniffed the air and said in glee, "Mmm...that smells good!"

"I know," Clive said, "this is the best deli in town."

"Without a doubt," Fai said as he examined it, "it's almost full."

Syaoran walked in, Fai wasn't kidding. Almost every table had an occupant or occupants; Clive had vanished into the crowd a little while ago, presumably to look for a table.

"Wonder why it's so full," Kurogane said. Then he looked at the sky, "it's still dark. What are they doing? Having breakfast?"

"But," Mokona said, "we left the inn at around seven fifteen, it can't still be breakfast time."

"But it can't be noon either," Syaoran said looking outside, "like Kurogane said, it's still too dark."

Fai looked at the dark sky, "Something is really weird about this country..."

They stood in silence fir a moment, then they heard Clive calling, "Guys up here!"

They looked in the direction of the voice and saw Clive on the second floor balcony.

"There's still a free table up here!"

They walked upstairs to where Clive was and began placing orders. Kurogane noticed something and asked.

"Hey guys is it just me, or is the air clearer up here?"

Syaoran looked around; he was right. There was more visibility there, they could see more of the balcony and the cathedral's spire was a visible shadow in the distance.

"That's odd," Fai commented while looking around. Then he noticed, "Where's Mokona?"

They looked around, Mokona wasn't on the table or anywhere near it. The Clive said, "Oh! There's our waiter with the food."

"...Food..." Kurogane mumbled. He turned towards the waiter and...

"OY! What are you doing eating all the food!!"

"Mokona is not eating all the food! Mokona is only eating her food!"

"You know Kurogane," Clive said, "Mokona's right...our plates are right here."

Kurogane took one look at the table, then stood up and walked towards Mokona, "Yeah our food's there. But where's mine?!"

They looked back at the table, there were only four plates...

"I get it," Fai said, "the other waiter must have been bringing over their plates, the Mokona went right ahead and started eating the food the waiter was bringing."

Clive sighed while Mokona and Kurogane argued in the background. The poor waiter was caught in between.

"Do they always argue like this?" Clive asked.

"Almost always," Fai replied, "usually at meal time."

Clive sighed, "Hope they get along soon..."

"We all do," Syaoran commented.

Kurogane managed to get his plate away from Mokona and returned to the table, the waiter then put Mokona and her plate down too. A little over half an hour later, they finished eating.

"That was GOOD!" Mokona said in a sing song voice.

"I have to agree," Syaoran said.

Fai smiled and said to Clive, "It's nice of you to buy as a meal."

"Pleasure," Clive replied, "I'll help you around until you can provide for yourselves."

"We won't be here for too long," Syaoran informed him.

"It's okay," Clive said with a smile.

Syaoran smiled, then noticed Kurogane was still looking around, "Is something wrong?"

Kurogane lowered his glass of water, "It's been almost four hours since we left the inn. But it's still dark, and I'm pretty sure we slept right."

Syaoran looked up, "You're right. It's still dark as night."

Clive looked at them strangely, "So that's what's been bothering you?"

"Yes..."

Clive pulled out a pocket watch, "It's around eleven, give or take fifteen minutes."

Kurogane was clearly surprised, "It's already midday!"

"Pretty much...so?"

"B-but," Mokona began, "the sky is still extremely dark!"

"That's just how it is around here," Clive said looking at the sky, "Come on, I want you to see something."

Clive stood up and walked away, the rest, still perplexed, followed.

Fifteen minute later, they were on the third floor of the cathedral's southern spire.

Clive sat on a chair next to the window and looked outside. While the rest looked around.

"Well," Kurogane said, "it ain't as dark up here as it is down there."

Clive smiled rather meekly, "You have no idea...look there."

He pointed down to the street. They walked over and looked, their eyes widened with shock at what they saw.

From three floors above the ground, all they could see was a thick black cloud. The small dots of light arranged in a perfect line were the still lit lampposts.

The even smaller dots of moving light were people walking up and down the streets.

"Clive, what's going on here," Syaoran asked, still in shock.

Clive looked at the sky, "What you see before is the curse that engulfs this country. The thing that people though was nothing more than a legend, had come to haunt them."

They stood up and looked at Clive, who was still looking out the window.

"What exactly is going on?" Kurogane asked in a voice that demanded answers.

"You travel and write a book about legends," Clive said, "allow me to share to you the legend in this country that has come to fruition."

He turned to them and put his hands together.

"The Legend of Black Mist..."

* * *

William: Ooooh! Legends! Creeeeeepyyyyyy!

Captain (sighs): Everyone likes a good legend you know.

William: Not me.

Captain: Of course you wouldn't be interested. You know every legend in every world and the truth behind them.

William: Why do you think I'm the master of time, and why do you think I'm not interested?

Captain (sighs...again): Anyway, the writer hopes you enjoyed the chapter.

William: He also wants to tell you that he's going to be unable to update till after the nine days.

Captain: This is because he will be going to the city. Now, he uses his netpad to write these things and he needs a wireless internet connection for that.

William: He's going to have a hell of a time looking for it in the city. So there you go.

Captain: No updates till then that is all.

William: BYE!!!


	12. The Legend of Black Mist

William: Hello there! Since the disclaimer guy is no longer around (thanks to me)...I'm going to-

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles...though that would be awesome.

William (surprised): What the hell! I Killed you!!

Captain (shrugs): So you did, but he's back now.

William: That's impossible! I stabbed him through the throat and watched him choke on his own blood! I even shot him all over the place (especially "there")!! He is definitely dead!

Captain (calmly): Indeed, and we all know that the dead cannot be brought back to life...

William: That's the whole effing problem! How in Hell's icy cold name can he possibly be back!

Captain: Simple; he's new.

William (stunned): What?

Captain: He's new on the job. He holds the same name, title, duty, position, age, gender, physical build, social security number (almost the same number), tax returns (almost the same amount), and intelligence (close to it anyway) as the last one, but is a different person all together.

William (scratches head): Well damn!

Captain: Live and learn sir. Barring this incident, on with the show.

William: F***!! Okay fine. And oh! The author apologizes for the late update, couldn't find a stable internet connection anywhere.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Legend of Black Mist.

Clive sat and put his hands together. Opposite of him, Syaoran and company stood waiting for Clive to begin.

"Many thousands of years ago," Clive began gazing at them, "the citizens of Mist country believed and worshiped Cielcia, the goddess of nature and harmony. In those times, humans lived in harmony with their surroundings; only taking what they need and being sure to return what they've taken. In return for this, the goddess maintained a peaceful and bountiful world for them to live in."

"People taking only what they need and being sure to return it," Kurogane echoed, "sounds to good to be true."

"Those were the days," Clive replied with a nod and a slight smile, "for centuries, humankind coexisted with the world around them in harmony. As long as they did nothing to break the delicate harmony, Cielcia would not harm them."

"Why were humans the only creatures given the warning about the harmony?" Kurogane asked.

"Because, humans are the only creatures capable of completely destroying this harmony."

There was a moment of silence. Then Syaoran asked "What harmony are we talking about here?"

"The harmony," Clive replied with a slight wave of his hand, "is the one that exists between all living creatures and the world they live in. It's a bit of a delicate harmony."

"How exactly was this harmony maintained?" Fai asked.

"Rather simple really," Clive replied, "the harmony will be maintained by the peaceful coexistence of living thing within this world."

Then Clive sighed, "But if you consider the fact that humans can't even coexist with each other..."

Then his face appeared sad, "Over time, humans began to forget about the Cielcia. As they years passed she slowly became regarded as nothing more than myth..."

Clive stood up and leaned on the window, "As humans began to forget, they began to ignore and eventually mistreat the other creatures that inhabited this world alongside them. Soon they began to abuse the world itself."

Kurogane didn't look surprised, "A common tale."

"You've seen this happen in other places?" Clive asked, turning to face them.

"You really don't have to see it happen," Kurogane replied, "it's typical human nature to do these kinds of things."

Clive giggled, "Yeah I know. As the story goes, the last of Cielcia's followers disappeared about a thousand years ago; effectively ending the religion. Around two hundred years ago, the capital was moved from Tyrl, the former center of worship for the goddess, to Cariole a new city built to celebrate the beginning of a new age. Then around thirty years ago, an age of machines powered by fire and steam began for this nation. An age of control for humanity."

"Control?" Syaoran echoed, "you mean that people learned how to control their surroundings?"

"Precisely," Clive replied, "that power made people think and believe that the world belonged only to them. And that they, as the world's 'owners', had the right to do anything they want to it. For eight years they did as they wished, they stole from and destroyed the very world they lived in..."

"For eight years huh," Kurogane said, "afterwards..."

"They received punishment for their actions," Fai finished.

Clive nodded, "Indeed. That came in the form of what you see today."

"The mist?" Fai asked.

"Why do you think its called The Legend of Black Mist?" Clive asked.

Syaoran moved towards and leaned out one of the windows, "So this mist _is _the cause of everything."

"The retribution the goddess promised."

Clive looked back out towards the window, "What I've just told you is a summary of this country's history."

"The legend," Clive continued, "is in the form of a poem passed down from generation to generation..."

"So Clive heard about it from his parents?" Mokona asked.

"No," Clive replied, "the thing about it being passed down was true only in the past. Ever since the faith died, the legend was written only in books and the like; which was how I came across it."

"So with the death of the religion," Kurogane confirmed, "everything associated with it was regarded as legend?"

"Correct, but right now the old legend is haunting the country."

"What exactly is stated in this legend?" Syaoran asked, "Because so far all you've told us is this country's history."

"Well true," Clive replied, "so here we go then."

After moving to a more comfortable position, he began, "I'm not going to bother telling the poem, since that kind of literature is harder to understand."

After getting a nod of agreement from them, he continued, "The legend spawns out off the country's old belief in Cielcia. According to the legend, Cielcia would protect the land and its inhabitants as long as they all maintained the peaceful harmony. As long as the harmony persisted, Cielcia would gift the inhabitants with a world that will give all that they need."

"Mutual coexistence," Kurogane said, "doesn't sound like a bad deal."

"It wasn't," Clive told them, "but that isn't the part about the mist. The latter part of the legend describes the goddess' rage should the harmony ever be shattered."

"And that is where the mist comes in?" Fai asked.

Clive nodded, "Yes, the mist that the legend described was to be accompanied by a plague that would rob the land of its fertility while killing those who inhabited it. The mist would be stained black due to the plague it carried and was thus called Black Mist. The legend says that the mist shall not lift until either the sinners repent or are wiped out," then Clive clapped his hands together, "That my friends, is the totality of the legend. A thousand years ago people began to dismiss it as a mere fable, two decades ago the 'fable' came and haunted this country."

"So..." Kurogane said, "everything that transpired from two decades ago up to now went as the legend said it would?"

"No," Clive said flatly, "If everything went as the legend said, there would be no one left to talk to."

"...What?!" Kurogane asked.

"But you said that the discarded legend proved to be real," Mokona pointed out.

"So I did," Clive responded, "it did come to reality. But not exactly as written."

"Explain," Syaoran commanded.

"Yeah explain! Mokona wants to understand!"

"Gladly," Clive complied with a smile, "what I meant by that was there are clear differences between the mist of the legend and," he motioned towards the streets below, "the mist that you see today."

"How different?" Syaoran asked.

"Quite a few," Clive replied, "first and foremost is the mist itself. According to the legend, it was to be accompanied by a plague that would rob the land of its fertility and kill the people living here. Do you think that a severe famine combined with a plague that mercilessly kills the inhabitants would have not drove us to extinction after twenty two years?"

"You do have point," Fai said, "so the plague never came?"

"It did," Clive said, "but it didn't affect as many people as the legend spoke. And as for the curse that would rob the land of its fertility, it was not as severe as the legend said it would be."

"So what you're saying," Kurogane inferred, "is that the legend was false?"

"Again no," Clive replied. Then explained, "What is happening today is, in some cases, worse than what the legend said."

He began gesturing at various things as he talked, "For one thing, the legend never spoke of how the once kind and innocent creatures of this land would become monsters. The mist also began to destroy many of the country's machines and almost any kind of technology. The plague, though it didn't hit as many people as feared, it nonetheless drowned its victims in severely prolonged pain and suffering."

"Also," he gestured to the sky, "the legend never spoke of the darkness of eternal night that has come to this land."

While Clive was looking to the sky, Kurogane said, "So the legend isn't completely false..."

"But it isn't completely true either..." Fai finished.

Mokona was spinning around, "That is so confusing..."

"Very," Clive relied, "but that's how things are around here. Pretty strange, I know. But I for one am hoping that we might still be able to repent."

"Don't want to face extinction?" Kurogane asked.

"What sane person would?" Clive asked with a smile.

"Wait," Syaoran said, "you said the mist arrived twenty two years ago, but people abandoned the faith a thousand years ago and began to destroy the harmony soon after right?"

"You listen well," Clive commented.

"But if so," Syaoran continued, "why did the curse arrive only that recently?"

"The truth is," Clive replied with a sigh, "nobody knows. One of the many strange things about this; if the legend was true from the beginning then the curse should have come far sooner that it did."

"Does the legend say anyway of lifting the curse?" Fai asked.

Clive shrugged, "Far as I know the only one who could have know were the bishops of the religion."

"Maybe there's a clue in the legend," Syaoran suggested then he turned to Clive, "Could we see the book where the legend is written?"

"Sure," Clive said heading for the stairs, "I keep a copy of it at home."

Syaoran nodded, "Thanks," then he, with Mokona on his head, walked down the stairs. Clive followed with Kurogane and Fai behind him.

While walking down, Kurogane suddenly said, "Just out of curiosity Clive."

"What is it?" Clive asked, still walking down the stairs.

"Just why are you telling us all of this?"

Clive paused for a moment and looked back at them. Kurogane was looking at him intently while Fai was simply smiling.

Then the latter added, "It's rather strange that you're telling us all of this you know."

Clive sighed, "Do you think I have dishonest intentions?"

"No," Fai replied, "I just get the feeling that you're telling us all of this..."

"Because you want us to lift this curse," Kurogane finished.

Clive looked at the floor, "I know it may be a bit too much to ask, but yes, I am hoping that you could."

"What makes you think we can?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

Clive transferred his gaze to them and said, "You people say you are writers but from your combat skills, I can confidently say you aren't simple writers."

The duo stayed silent so Clive continued, "I'm guessing that you people do a lot more things than you say you do. I don't intend to go poking around at what else you do, but I would like to make that one request."

Kurogane was silent for a moment then said, "We'll see if we can..."

Clive looked puzzled as Kurogane walked past.

Fai patted him on the shoulder, "Right now we can't promise that we can help you lift the curse..."

Clive looked disheartened, "Is that so..."

"But don't worry," Fai continued, "I get the feeling that the only way to achieve our goals is to solve this mystery about the legend."

"I thank you," Clive said. Then they continued their down the stairs.

* * *

About 3 and a half kilometers west of Tyrl, Claire and her company moved slowly through the forest.

Claire rode in front and kept her eyes open, she heard someone ridding towards her. She slowed down and looked behind her, John was ridding up to her.

"Something I can help you with John?" she called out.

"I would prefer it if you addressed me as Lancer ma'am," John replied as he pulled on the reins.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why would I call you by your occupation if you have a name?"

"For I believe it to be more formal to be addressed in that manner," John replied, "barring that ma'am, I am here to inform you that our scouts have found the remains of several men in a gully near the road to Tyrl. They appear to be the remains of the missing guards from you encounter with the bear yesterday."

Claire sighed sadly, "I had hoped they were still alive. But it appears those hopes were for naught."

"Do not blame yourself ma'am," John assured her, "you did what you could."

"Thank you John," Claire replied with a smile, then she looked to the distance.

"Ma'am," John said, apparently cringing from the sound of his own name, "as I have said before I would be most grateful if you do not address me as John."

Claire laughed, "John, you say the funniest things."

She stopped her horse and looked back into the distance; there the old castle keep was a barely visible outline just behind the trees. Some distance to the left, the outline of several buildings could be seen. Some were short and stood alone, while others were thin and tall. She stood here for a moment just gazing at the shadow of what had brought this mist upon their lands. She closed her eyes and listened hard. She knew it would start sooner or later. Then, at last, she heard it once more.

Music.

A tune that she had heard time and again ever since she first traveled this road. She opened her eyes and gazed back to the keep where she suspected the sound to come from.

"Commander?" John asked after noticing that she had been looking at the keep for a while, "Is something the matter?"

"Don't you hear it?" Claire asked still looking at the keep, "That sad and eerie tune. Every time we pass here I can hear it."

John looked towards the castle and nodded, "Indeed I do ma'am. Many people who have passed this road have also heard that eerie tune. Some have been lured to death seeking the source of it."

Claire smirked, "Yes I know of that. But still you cannot deny..."

She closed her eyes and smiled as she swung her head from side to side, "That it is a beautiful tune..."

John was silent.

After a while, Claire opened her eyes, turned her horse and began to ride forward.

"Well, as nice as it may be we don't have time for it," she called back, "please ensure that none of our charges wander off in search of the source."

"Yes ma'am," John replied, he turned his horse around but stayed for a moment and looked back to the old keep.

"A sad and eerie tune that plays near a rotting, haunted, dangerous, and near impossible to enter castle," he muttered, "isn't that a bit to obvious even for you?"

John shook his head and rode back to their charges, "I have no right to question you anyway..."

He rode off as the tune, unable to lure new victims, grew silent once again.

* * *

The Legend of Black Mist.

-

Since time immemorial, lives have dwelled

In this land of peace and harmony

Under goddess' light they lived

In lives of bliss, eternally

-

By goddess' word they lived

In harmony with the land

Not taking more than needed

And returning what was taken

-

As her word they headed

She gifted the land

Bountiful and pure

The goddess' gift everlasting

-

The gift of peace eternal

In land of elegant beauty

So long as they maintained

The eternal harmony

-

The harmony of those who dwell

In this land of goddess' light

Blessed as it may be

It is embraced in fragility

-

Mere acts of one

Even in slightest

Can break the eternal harmony

-

By goddess' word peace dwells the land

By goddess' word harmony reigns

But if harmony's tune should be broken

Her fearsome wrath shall encompass all

-

With harmony broken her wrath begins

A mist dark with plague shall cover all

With the curse that shall rot the land

Leaving fields dead and barren

-

The plague of darkness that came with mist

Shall spare none who stand

Those who've broken harmony's tune

Shall find mercy, naught but a blissful dream

-

Lives life of peace in this land

Disturb not its gentle harmony

Or face Cielcia's vengeful wrath

* * *

On the second floor of the local inn with light barely streaming through the parted curtains.

A young girl, clad in robes of white and red, rose and sat on her bed.

She looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Where-" she asked in a solemn voice, "where am I?"

* * *

William: He sucks.

Captain: Who?

William: The author.

Captain: At what?

William: Poems.

Captain: So do you.

William: Oh, go find a girl.

Captain: Why don't go make female soldiers? That would be an interesting change.

William: I don't pay you to complain about the army's gender demography.

Captain: You don't pay us at all.

William: Exactly.

Captain: ...Let us finish this elsewhere sir.

William: Fine with me. See ya humans!!

Captain: Look who's talking...


	13. The Missing Princess

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

William: Grrrrrrrrrr...

Captain: Easy sir. You must not kill him.

William: But I want to do that...

Captain: Accept that no matter who you are, there are things that you will not be allowed to do.

William: Grrr...

Captain(sighs): Why do you find it so difficult to accept this?

William: I'm in denial.

Captain(sighs): Ignorant as ever.

William: Whatever, anyway this is the next chapter.

Captain: Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Missing Princess.

Sakura sat on the bed and looked around.

This room she was in was too dark and gloomy to be hers. The room was made of wood, not the typical stone of Clow country's castle.

She stood up, walked over to a window and parted the curtains to peer outside.

A heavy mist lay outside and from what little details she could pick out, this place definitely wasn't Clow country.

Sakura stepped back, turned, and headed for the door. Questions came to her mind. Just where was she? How long had she been there? And perhaps most importantly, just how did she get here?

She opened the door and looked down the hallway, there was nobody there. She stepped outside and headed down the corridor. As she walked down the corridor and descended the stairs, she tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she could remember was being in the Ruins with someone.

She paused at the thought, a bit surprised. Then asked aloud, "Who was that person again?"

Sakura thought back, she could remember many, many, fond, happy and loving memories with that person but...

She stopped at halfway down the stairs, "Who was that person again?"

She shook her head slightly and continued down the stairs. As she did, she tried to recall some other events of her past.

The memories her of first birthday, growing up, learning the ways of a priest, meeting a young boy at the ruins.

They were all there, except that...

She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around, she appeared to be in a inn of sorts. The place was empty at the moment and Sakura decided to leave.

As she was about to leave, she heard a voice addressing her.

"Oh, so you're awake. Your friends left earlier, are you going to meet them? If you are, maybe you should get yourself a bite to eat first."

Sakura turned and saw a middle aged man with brown hair and eyes and a long scar from his cheek to his neck. He stood behind the counter polishing a glass.

"Do-" she asked tentatively, "do I know you?"

The man laughed and put down the glass he was polishing, " No, you probably don't. I'm Drame the innkeeper, who might you be?"

"I'm Sakura, "she replied as Drame moved about the counter, "princess of Clow country."

Drame stopped and looked at her in surprise, then he gave an amused and surprised laugh, "A princess huh? Well I'll be damned!"

Sakura looked at him uneasily as he sauntered towards her.

"Don't worry," he said kindly, "I won't hurt ya. Why don't you have a seat? I'll bring you something to eat."

Sakura examined him, he was telling the truth she could tell that much. She concluded that she could trust him.

She nodded, walked over to one of the tables, and sat down.

Drame moved behind the counter and produced a small lantern. Then he pulled out a plate of food and a glass of water. He then walked over to Sakura's table and placed the objects before her.

"Eat up," he said as he sat opposite of her.

As she ate Drame asked her, "So you say that you're a princess. Then that probably makes makes a the guys that were with you your bodyguards."

"There were people with me?" she asked in innocent surprise.

Drame raised an eyebrow, "Yes there were. Three to be exact."

"What kind of people were they?"

Drame scratched his chin while looking at the ceiling, "Well there was a boy that's about your age, a blonde middle man that's about twenty or so, and a black haired fierce looking one that was also in his twenties. I sorta figured they were your friends."

Then he looked back at her, "They arrived about an hour or so after Cecelia brought you here. You were sleeping at the time so you wouldn't know what happened."

Sakura nodded slightly then Drame asked, "Don't you remember them?"

Sakura looked sorrowful, "No. I-I can't remember..."

"Dear me," Drame replied with concern, "perhaps you are suffering from a slight case of amnesia?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, if it were amnesia I wouldn't be able to recall any of my memories."

"I remember my past but," she paused, then continued in a sadder tone, "I can't recall the names and faces of the people I've met, the ones I've spent time with, the ones I love, all of them. I can't remember..."

Sakura sat in silence looking sadly at the floor, then apologized, "I-I'm sorry for troubling you with all of this."

"It's all right, " Drame replied, "don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll all come back to you one day, till then don't lose hope. With your friends help, it'll be fine."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered gratefully.

Drame stood up and left Sakura to her thoughts.

"_Poor girl,_" Drame thought as he walked back to the counter, "_remembering the people you spent your time with is what makes memories precious._"

He glanced back at Sakura, who had resumed eating.

"I hope those friends of hers can help her," he muttered.

* * *

"ACHOOOO!!"

"What's wrong Kurogane? Are you getting a cold?"

Kurogane shook his head and looked up from the book he was reading, "No. It just felt like someone was talking about me."

Fai giggled, "Yeah well I felt that way too," he turned his focus back to his book.

Clive walked in and said, "How's it going?"

Fai looked up, "Rather well."

"What have you found?" Clive inquired.

"Exactly what you told us," came the reply, "that what's going on is different and happened much later than what the legend said."

Clive shrugged and sat down, "Did you find anything I didn't notice?"

Fai shook his head, "No. You really know the legend quite well."

Clive giggled, "Sort of took an interest in it."

Kurogane stood up from the red cushioned chair he and stretched out his muscles.

For the last couple of hours they had been reading various books about the legend at the small library in Clive's house. Why Clive has a small library in his house is beyond them. When they arrived, they immediately set themselves to searching the various legends and records. Kurogane suspected, but hasn't confirmed, that Syaoran believed that the strange happenings in the country were being caused by a feather. The theory didn't sound bad given the feather's powers, but if you consider that Sakura's feathers were scattered only about a day or so ago and the curse descended twenty-two years ago, the theory doesn't add up and there was something else.

Kurogane turned to the boy in question, he was seated behind a small desk and was busy reading yet another one of the books he had piled on the table.

"Any luck kid?"

Syaoran just shook his head and continued to read.

Kurogane sighed while Fai giggled.

"Nothing can stop Syaoran when he's reading," the latter said.

Kurogane just shook his head, "I don't really think there's anything more to the legend than what Clive told us."

Fai nodded in agreement and turned to Syaoran, "Unless Syaoran has found something."

"I haven't," Syaoran admitted.

Clive sighed and looked at the time.

"It's already four pm," he commented, "I'll see if there's something to eat."

With that Clive stood up and left for the kitchen. Now left alone in the room, the group began to discuss their next move.

* * *

Clive walked past several rooms and entered the kitchen.

He searched around a little, then at the back of the kitchen, called out.

"Mokona!" knowing that it was somewhere in here, "Where are you?"

"Are you searching for something dearest?" he heard his wife's voice ask.

"Why yes," Clive said as he turned to face his wife, "as a matter of fact, I'm looking for-"

When he saw his wife, his question was answered.

Cecelia stood at the door, on her shoulder sat the object he sought.

"Hello Clive!!"

Clive waved back, "There you are," he addressed both of them, "Thee and thy companions are tired from thy work, shalt thou assist me in creating ourselves a meal?"

Mokona gave him a weird look, "Is something wrong Clive?"

"Dearest," Cecelia replied with a smirk, so its that game again, "there is naught a need for such highhanded words."

Clive giggled, "Shalt thy judgment be erred if thy were to say that thou is also guilty of thy same mistake?"

"Thou shalt not be erred with thou decision, but-"

"You two are so funny!!" Mokona said laughing hard.

Clive giggled, "Yeah I guess we are," then he asked, "So how about it, mind giving us a hand?"

Cecelia smiled, "Of course we would, well come on Mokona."

Mokona saluted, "Yes ma'am!!"

* * *

Back in the small library, Syaoran and his companions planned their next move.

"Well from what we've gathered," Syaoran began, "the legend of this country and the goddess are probably true to some extent."

Kurogane nodded, "Based off these old records, we know that the Cielcia probably existed at some point in the past."

"But at some later point," Fai continued, "vanished for unknown reasons."

"And that leaves us," Kurogane finished, "with what?"

Syaoran put his hands together, "If you look at it as it is, it's highly unlikely that the happenings have been caused by Cielcia; even is she still exists."

"Because the arrival of the curse is far later than the legend said," Fai added, "and the true effects of the mist are more destructive and unforgiving than what the legend states."

"Well that doesn't match the Cielcia that the legends describe," Kurogane said, picking up the book he was reading, "according to most of the stories and legends surrounding her, she's a kind, gentle and forgiving goddess."

"That only adds to the suspicion that this is not her work," Fai said.

"Well," Kurogane said, "what do you guys think?"

"I'm thinking," Syaoran said, "that at this point, the only reasonable conclusion is that the incidents are being influenced by an unforeseen and unknown force."

Fai looked at him, "Are you suggesting that a feather's involved in this?"

"Yes," Syaoran replied, then he explained, "if we look at what we know of the feathers, the ability to manipulate the surroundings doesn't sound too far fetched."

"Yes but there are two problems with that," Kurogane pointed out, "first of all, for the feathers to do harm, someone with harmful intent has to be using them."

"Which leads us to believe that someone is manipulating these events," Syaoran replied calmly.

"Even if someone is," Kurogane continued, "there is still the problem of time."

Fai nodded in agreement, "The incident at the Ruins happened only a day or so ago, the mist has been on this country for over twenty years...unless of course that man, William, said something that could explain that."

Syaoran paused for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, he did mention something about the trans-dimensional being damaged to the point that it also allowed time travel."

Kurogane rolled his eyes and sighed, "Great; so if all this turns out to be correct, we're going to have to deal with another psycho who's obtained the princess power."

"Yes, if it turns out to be correct and that person does not willingly give us the feather," Syaoran replied, " we will be forced to fight for it."

Fai smiled, "Nice to hear that. But, how are going to find it? We're not even sure if there's a feather in this country."

Syaoran stood up and moved to the window behind the table, "Nothing I've said is fact yet,it's all speculation. But it is a possibility."

He turned back to them, "And we have to explore each and every possibility."

Fai nodded, "Well, true. So where do we start?"

"We could begin by looking for where the mist originated," Kurogane suggested, "if someone is making this mist then there should be a locatable source."

"Then we need more details about the arrival of the mist," Syaoran said, he turned to Fai, "what do you think?"

Fai thought for a moment, "We can do that. But I also think that we should check the old keep and Cielcia's former sites of worship. The former because it's an isolated place, the latter because if someone is doing this, that someone attempted to make this look like the legend."

"So you're saying that the person, if there is one, could be hiding out in one of those former places of worship," Kurogane concluded.

"Yes," Fai replied, "and it might provide a clue as to what happened to Cielcia."

"We can begin searching tomorrow," Syaoran said, "we'll start at any known and existing place of worship then we'll try to a way into the old keep."

"That's a lot to do," Fai commented, "what about Sakura? What do we do if she wakes up?"

"We explain the situation to her and take her with us," Syaoran replied.

Kurogane and Fai raised eyebrows at his words.

"So you plan on telling her everything just like that?" Kurogane said incredulously.

"As much as we would like to do that Syaoran," Fai said, "telling Sakura about everything wouldn't be good for her, it'll probably be too much for her to handle."

Syaoran smiled slightly, "I don't intend to tell her everything. I only intend to tell her the situation that we are in and nothing more."

He looked up at them, "I know it will be difficult for her to accept if I told her everything, so the only things I'll tell her will be who she is and why we travel."

Kurogane and Fai were silent, then Syaoran continued, "Painful as it may be to us, we cannot tell her who we are nor can we reveal anything that we know about her past. It will be better for her if she remembers us by recovering her feathers."

They were all silent, then Fai sighed, "So it's back to being strangers with her..."

"Hmph, that's annoying," Kurogane grunted, then he turned to Syaoran, "sorry about that, thought you were..."

Syaoran raised his hand gently, "It's okay...let's just focus on getting things done."

Fai smiled broadly, "That's the spirit."

Kurogane began to tidy things up, "Well then, let's get going."

Just then the door opened and Clive, Cecelia, and Mokona walked in.

"Here we go," Clive said as he entered, " we made something to eat."

"Mokona helped too!!"

Fai giggled, "Well, I guess we could stay for a snack."

"Please do," Cecelia said.

They moved around and made room for the food.

* * *

Drame picked up the plate and glass in the wash while Sakura looked around the inn.

"I wouldn't wander around outside," Drame warned her, "though they say it's safe now, it's still better to be safe than sorry."

Sakura stood in front of a window next to the door, "Really...why is that?"

Drame turned his back to her as he cleaned the glasses on the shelves behind the counter.

"Back when the mist first arrived it turned pets into monsters that attacked anyone they saw, after a while the army hunted down all of the creatures and imposed stricter rules when it came to bringing animals into towns and cities."

"Really," Sakura muttered, then she noticed something.

Outside the window beyond the street lamps, was a glowing orb. It just floated there, seemingly beckoning her to come outside. She was hesitant, but she also felt like it wanted to tell her something.

She looked at it for a few more moments, then after glancing behind her to make sure that Drame wasn't looking, opened the door and hurried outside.

Sakura stepped outside, she couldn't see very much because of the mist. She looked around and saw the orb floating some distance behind her, as she approached, it flew away stopping a few feet further.

"Do-" Sakura asked the orb, "do you want to show me something?"

The orb didn't answer, instead it slowly began to float away from her. Sakura looked back into the inn; Drame hasn't noticed yet.

She looked back at the light and mustered her resolve.

Sakura stepped out of the light cast by the street lamp, and, along with the orb, vanished into mist.

Moments after Sakura vanished, a group of four people and a white furry object appeared from the mist opposite the direction Sakura disappeared to.

Syaoran and Clive were walking in front discussing various things. Behind them Kurogane, Fai and Mokona followed; the three just listened to the two's conversation.

"It's so nice for Syaoran to have someone who shares interests with him," Fai commented.

Kurogane grunted, "Just as long as he isn't too distracted by it."

"Don't worry," Fai said, "I'm sure Syaoran can handle things."

"Kurogane worries too much!!" Mokona commented from on top of Kurogane's head.

Kurogane just sighed. Ahead, Syaoran and Clive approached the inn door.

"So how come your house has a library?" Syaoran was asking.

"I came from a rich family of merchants," came the reply, "as a child I was always interested in reading and collecting books. As my collection grew, I decided that I needed a place to put them all, so I asked my parents to have that mini library built."

Syaoran looked interested, "Just asking, why are you so interested in the legend of Mist and Cielcia's legends?"

Clive shrugged, "That's because I'm twenty two years old. The curse arrived a few days after I was born."

Syaoran looked surprised, "Is that s-"

Syaoran never finished his sentence. Because at that moment, the inn's door flew backward and smacked him and Clive in the face, knocking them both down.

Fai and Kurogane hurried to help them.

"Are you all right?" Fai asked as he helped Clive to his feet.

"I'm fine," Clive replied.

"You should be more careful kid," Kurogane advised, helping Syaoran up.

"Okay," Syaoran replied, rubbing his nose.

Mokona tried to look around the door, "What was that?"

Drame suddenly moved into sight, he appeared to searching frantically.

"Is something wrong Drame?" Clive, back on his feet, asked.

Drame turned to the sound of the voice, "Oh Clive! You're back!"

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked.

"You haven't seen her have you?" Drame asked, still looking around.

"Who?" Fai asked, concerned.

"That girl you were with," Drame replied, pointing to Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran, "Sakura was it? She woke up some time ago, she had just finished eating when I turned my back to her. Next thing I know, she was gone! I didn't even hear the door open or close."

Syaoran's eyes widened, "Sakura's gone!?"

"Wait a minute," Kurogane said, "are we even sure that it's the same Sakura?"

"Yes," Drame said, "it was that girl with white clothes that he was so eager to see."

He motioned to Syaoran to clarify who he meant by 'he.'

Before Syaoran could move, Kurogane put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, don't go running off without knowing what to do."

Syaoran nodded stiffly, then he looked around for any sign of her.

Apparently noticing this, Drame shook his head, "Take a few steps away from the streetlamps without carrying a light with you and you'll be nothing short of a ghost." then he went back into the inn.

Syaoran looked at the open door, then at the mist, "What do we do then?"

"How about we split up?" Fai suggested, "We go in different directions for a while then meet up back here."

Kurogane nodded, "What do you think kid?"

Syaoran thought for a moment, "Okay then, let's all take a lantern and meet up here in 15 minutes."

"I'm coming too," Clive declared.

"You'll be needing these," Drame said emerging from the inn carrying several lanterns.

Fai nodded, "Thanks for the help."

Drame handed each of them lanterns, "I have enough lanterns for everybody so you can all go looking, I'll stay in the in just in case she comes back."

Syaoran nodded, "We'll all go alone so be careful."

"Okay," Fai replied, "let's meet back here in fifteen minutes."

They all nodded in agreement. With that they all went their separate ways, except for Mokona, who searched with Kurogane.

As they vanished into the mist, Drame was left standing in front of his inn. He looked at his door, which, despite being made of oak, didn't make a sound when she opened it.

"...Maybe I should put some of those bells that ring," he though out loud.

He walked back into his inn as snow began to fall.

* * *

Near the city's old cathedral.

Sakura walked onward still following the glowing orb.

It had begun snowing a few minutes ago, and the clothes that she wore were not helping in the matter.

"Just where are you taking me?" she called out to the floating orb.

The orb did not reply it just continued floating onwards.

Sakura struggled to keep up, the snow was getting slippy and her shoes weren't made for walking in such conditions.

She eventually arrived at the city's western gates. The orb simply floated through the gates as if they never existed. Sakura was about to follow, but was stopped by an authoritative voice.

"Hey!! Where do ya think you're going little missy!!"

Sakura stopped and looked to her left, two armored men appeared from the mist.

"You know dangerous to wander around at night," the man in the lead said.

"Yeah," the man behind him said, "so why don't ya go home ya cute little-"

The man stopped in his tracks as he got a closer look at Sakura., he had a look of recognition on his face.

"Hey!" he said pointing at her, "I know you!"

"You know him Glive?" the man in front asked.

"Yes I do," Glive said, scratching his chin and snapping his fingers, "I think I met you somewhere, I just can't place it."

Glive went silent in thought, while the other man approached Sakura.

"Do you know him?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know."

The man gave her a strange look and was about to say something more when he was interrupted by Glive.

"That's right I remember now!!" he rushed towards Sakura, startling her, "You were traveling with those guys!! The ones that witch Claire tried to recruit!!"

"Did you just call commander Claire a witch?" the other man asked.

"Yeah I did," Glive replied, "but only because she sometimes acts like one."

The other man shook his head, "And I used to wonder how you got yourself into trouble with her so often."

"One of life's mysteries," Glive replied, then he turned to Sakura, "what are you doing wandering around at this hour? What happened to the guys you were traveling with?"

"Well you see," Sakura started to say, "I was sort of following something. You didn't see it did you?"

Glive was confused, "See what?"

"An orb," Sakura replied pointing towards the gate, "There was a shiny, floating orb. I though it wanted to show me something so I followed it here."

Both guards looked towards the gate.

"An orb?" the first guard repeated, "I don't remember seeing one."

"You know sweetie," Glive said turning to Sakura, "seeing spots is one thing, but seeing and following shiny, floating orbs is something else altogether."

"I'm," Sakura said firmly, "I'm not lying..."

She lifted her hand and pointed at the gate, "It's right there..."

The two men looked at the gate then back to her.

"Glive," the guard whispered, "is something wrong with her?"

"I don't know Leo," Glive whispered, "but seeing that they're probably foreigners...I really don't know."

While they were talking, Sakura started for the gate again.

Leo grabbed her shoulder, "Whoa there little lady!"

"It's calling me," Sakura told them, "it wants to show me something."

"Ya can't just wander around outside you know," Glive said, putting himself between Sakura and the gate, "out there be monsters! Big, terrible, and ugly monsters. You should know better miss...uh what was your name again?"

"What the hell Glive?" Leo asked, "you say you know her then you don't even know her name geez..."

"Hey not exactly my fault!" Glive said defensively, "I never did get the chance to talk to her till now."

Sakura just stood there with a bemused look as the two began to argue.

The argument was starting to escalate, until they were interrupted by Claire's voice, "What's going on here?"

Both men turned and saw Claire and John entering through a side gate.

"Ma'am," Leo responded, "we were detaining and interrogating a young woman whom we spotted wandering towards the gate."

"Geez Leo, talk about formal," Glive sneered.

"He's far more likeable than you," Claire said, then she turned to Sakura, "What are you doing wandering around at this late hour?"

"I was following this floating orb," Sakura replied.

"A floating orb?" Claire asked.

"Intriguing," John said.

"Here we go again," Glive muttered.

"Shut it Glive," Leo muttered.

"I followed it across the city and it brought me here," Sakura continued, then she pointed at the gate, "it's over there."

They all looked at the gate, there was nothing there.

"I don't see anything," Claire said.

"You think she's sick?" Glive asked.

Claire shook her head, "I don't think so," then she noticed, "Hey aren't you that girl who was with those guys?"

"Those guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, the ones that helped us sort out some trouble at the convoy yesterday," Claire replied, "but I don't think I caught your name."

Before Sakura could answer, John stepped forward, examined her closely, then said, "You're Sakura aren't you?"

Sakura was surprised, "Yes I am...do I know you?"

John shook his head, "No. This is the first time we've met. My name is Lan-"

"His name is John," Claire cut in, "he just prefers being called Lancer even though he has a name."

She gestured, "My name is Claire, the man to behind you is Leo, and the obnoxious one in front is Glive."

Leo gave a curt nod, "Nice to meet you."

"Who you calling obnoxious?" Glive protested, "Anyways, pleasure to meet you."

Sakura looked around, then she asked John, "How did you know my name?"

"I believe I overheard it from you companions," John replied, "but perhaps now is not the proper time to talk."

He gestured behind her, "No doubt your companions are searching for you as we speak, it is best if we not worry them."

"So quick to the point," Glive commented, "anyway he's right, we gotta get you home girl."

"But," Sakura said looking around, "I don't live here."

"Indeed you don't," John said, "you and you're companions are travelers."

"Yes, you're writers of some sort," Claire said, "anyway, lets get you back to your residence."

With that Claire offered her the hand which Sakura accepted, together they walked away. Before following, John gave orders to the other two.

"Stay here and continue your watch."

"Yes sir," Leo said sharply.

"Aye, Aye sir," Glive said grumpily.

John nodded and walked away.

Leo moved back towards his post, "Well? Come on Glive."

"Yeah, yeah," Glive replied still looking at John's back, "You know, sometimes that guy just creeps me out."

With that he shook his head, and walked back to his post.

* * *

Back in Drame's inn.

Syaoran arrived several minutes late, he saw the others sitting around a table.

"Any luck?" Fai inquired.

Syaoran shook his head, "No," he walked towards the table, "You?"

"None either," Kurogane replied, "so what do we do now?"

Before anyone could answer, the door opened and an armored man stood there.

"Greetings," he said, "you have met me earlier today at the military camp, my name is Lan-"

A hand suddenly smacked him in the back of the head, "His name is John! You met him in the morning!"

Claire appeared behind him, "Hey there, sorry to disturb you but I think we found someone."

Claire stepped aside dragging John with him, behind them stood the person they had been searching for.

"Sakura!" Syaoran dashed towards her.

Sakura looked at him strangely, "Do I know you?"

Syaoran stopped, but soon replied with a smile, "Ah...no..."

"Really?" Sakura said walking in.

"Yes," Syaoran replied with a smile, "come on, I-I'll explain what's going on."

Syaoran offered his hand. Sakura tilted her head and thought for a moment, then took his hand with a smile.

"Okay then," she said.

Syaoran nodded and took her upstairs.

Left downstairs, Clive, Claire, and John looked stunned.

"What the heck was all that about?" Claire exclaimed.

"I thought you've traveling together for a while?" Clive asked Kurogane who was sitting next to him, "How come-"

"She's," Kurogane replied, "she's suffering from a slight case..."

"Case of what?" Claire asked moving towards the table.

"Amnesia," Fai replied, "yes, she had amnesia. That's why she was unconscious when she was brought here."

"Is that a fact," John mumbled, "let me guess, she just happens to not remember any of the people she's met?"

John rolled his eyes, "Sounds more like a curse that way."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "I don't remember any of us telling you about the state of her memories."

"Just a theory," John replied calmly, "judging from the conversations she's had with others and the way you seem to react with each other, I'd say she remembers herself and her past but not anyone she's met."

Claire looked stunned, "Where in the whole wide world did you pull out that theory from?"

"As I've stated," John replied coolly, "from their various conversations and reactions."

"Don't you think that's a bit far fetched?" Clive asked.

"Say what you wish," John said heading for the door, "but that is my theory."

As he was about to exit, Fai spoke.

"They're right you know, I don't recall mentioning anything to you, nor do I remember your presence in many of our conversations."

John smiled, "Perhaps it is best if you merely accept that I know these things." with that he left.

"He's starting to look really suspicious," Kurogane thought out loud.

Fai nodded, "Mokona what do you think?"

Mokona scratched her head, "Mokona feels like John knows more than what he is saying."

"As much as I hate to talk badly about him, that was a bit uncalled for," Claire said also moving towards the door, "I apologize for his actions, I'll be taking my leave."

She walked out the door and followed John.

"Hmph, more mysteries," Kurogane muttered, then he walked towards the stairs, "how do you think those two are?"

"Let's go see," Fai said walking up the stairs.

They hurried upstairs and arrived at their room just as Syaoran was exiting.

Syaoran closed the door and leaned on it looking downcast.

"Is everything okay Syaoran?" Mokona asked.

Syaoran turned and smiled weakly, "Yes, I've told Sakura what's going on...she seems to understand."

"Don't worry," he added, "I didn't tell her anything about the past."

Kurogane nodded, "Well good that should make thing easier," then after a moment added, "listen kid, I know this is hard for you but...don't give up. We're here to back you up."

Fai nodded, "All we have to do is retrieve her feathers and everything will be alright, right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Right, so we can't give up, no matter what."

Kurogane grinned, "That's the spirit. Now then, we know what we have to do, let's do it first thing in the morning."

"Agreed," Fai said.

"Kurogane is exited!" Mokona exclaimed.

Kurogane just glared at her, "Mind your own business."

Syaoran sighed, then smiled; as he traveled he had wished for Sakura's company, now he had nut in manner he didn't wish for.

"_Whatever it takes," _he vowed to himself,_ "I'll save her..."_

As the group began to retire for the night, outside the window was the silver orb. Probably unhappy with what had happened, it flew off to the west.

* * *

William: Floating orbs...typical.

Captain: Likewise, you have used them before.

William: Grew out of it...

Captain: Whatever you are scheming, it will come to no fruit.

William(smiles): Wanna bet on that?

Captain: No thank you.

William: Anyway, that's pretty much it.

Captain: See you around.


	14. Music in the Mist

Disclaimer: If I had a genie, owning Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles will be one of my wishes.

William is in the background talking to a phone.

Captain: Excuse my master, he is a bit busy at the moment. Anyways he might have something to report later. Till then carry on.

* * *

Chapter 14: Music in the Mist.

The next day, the group departed early and met up with Clive. Outside the city, they were joined by Claire, Glive, John and two others, who had agreed to accompany them.

They changed into clothing more appropriate for the weather.

Syaoran wore a gray coat over his gentleman like clothes, and a feathered hat. Fai wore a silver cloak over some loose clothing of the same color. Kurogane was wearing his black coat over some loosely fitting clothing. Sakura wore a beautiful silver gown with gold designs on it, but kept a large silver hooded cloak over it. Mokona was inside Sakura's cloak.

They were on horseback with each of them having one mount. Fai rode ahead with Clive, Claire and the other two soldiers, while Kurogane rode near the rear with Glive and John. Syaoran rode alongside Sakura and helped her with her horse.

"Have I ever actually ridden a horse before?" Sakura asked after her horse refused to obey her for the 5th or 6th time.

"...I don't know princess," Syaoran replied a little stiffly, "here. Let me help you..."

Syaoran took the horse's reigns and guided it slowly forwards.

"I'm sorry Li," Sakura said, "I guess I'm not very good at this."

"It's alright," Syaoran smiled slightly, "I'll help you the best I can."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, "it's really nice to have you around. You came from Clow country too right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes."

That and his name, those were the only things that he felt that she should know. If he told her anymore about their past, it would only cause her pain.

"The people from Clow country are really nice," Sakura commented, "though I can't remember their names and faces, I do remember that. Must be because I like sneaking around outside the castle."

She giggled a little while Syaoran watched silently.

"Because of that, I'm familiar with most people in town," Sakura said, then she turned back to him.

"Are you sure we've never met even though we come from the same country?," She asked with a kind look.

Syaoran shook his head lightly, "No we haven't...."

"That's a shame," Sakura replied sadly, "I just thought, you know....that you're familiar somehow..."

Syaoran simply smiled and shook his head while not too far behind them, Glive gazed at them.

"Damn she's cute," Glive said admiringly.

"Don't get any ideas," Kurogane glared at Glive and reached for Ginryuu.

"Easy man," Glive backed off a little, "I'm just kidding!! Besides, I think that boy she's with has it all covered."

Kurogane shrugged, "He's devoted."

"Though he should be a bit more honest with her," John commented.

When Kurogane gave him a questioning look, he continued.

"Would I be correct in assuming that he is lying to her about certain things?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Intuition," with that, John rode away.

Kurogane eyed him for a moment, then Glive clapped him in the back.

"Don't mind him," Glive motioned to John, "guy can be a bit strange at times. It's probably one of his I-just-know-these-things moments."

Kurogane nodded but kept a wary eye on John. Something about him just didn't feel right...

John rode ahead and stopped by Claire.

"Where are we going might I ask?"

"To the temple ruins," Clive motioned to the distance, "one of the key places of old worship."

Claire nodded, "If there are clues to be found, they will be there."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" John asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary," Fai replied.

John looked to the distance and squinted, "Out of the ordinary huh..."

He smirked and muttered to himself, "Worry not, you'll find plenty."

* * *

Their first destination was a small temple near a deep, but frozen, river. The temple was where Cielcia's disciples gathered and trained. Various artifacts had been recovered at the temple and they were here to search for anything that might have been missed.

"Hey, did you find anything Kirgy?" Fai asked from behind a desk.

"I'm looking!" Kurogane was digging through some books, "Why don't you help!?"

"I think Kirgy is enjoying looking around," he opened a few drawers.

Kurogane growled as John walked into the small room.

"All of the rooms on this floor have been searched also," John moved towards a window, "as with the first two floors, there is nothing to be found."

"Except books," Fai motioned to the pile Kurogane was searching in, "lots and lots of books."

"And rotting furniture," John looked around.

"Wonder how the others are doing," Fai looked out the window.

"Glive and the two others soldiers are exploring the spires," John began pulling books out of their shelves, "Claire and Clive are searching the basements while Syaoran and the Princess are exploring the grounds around the temple."

"And the meat bun?" Kurogane flipped trough a few pages.

"Is with them."

Kurogane grunted, "Good."

---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---

Sakura knelt near the frozen river and was spending time with several white bunnies. Mokona was with the bunnies and played something reminiscent to tag with them on the ice. Syaoran leaned on a tree some distance behind her.

"I thought you said that the animals around here had become monsters?" she picked up a rabbit and cuddled it.

"Clive said that there are a few that weren't affected," Syaoran looked around.

"That's nice," Sakura kept cuddling the bunnies.

Syaoran leaned on the tree a bit stiffly. He kept his thoughts to himself and instead looked to the distance, then he heard something.

It was a tune. A rather melodic tune no doubt, but it sounded a bit...off.

Syaoran stood in attention and began looking for the source of the sound. He heard some shuffling and noticed that Sakura had also stood up.

"Is something wrong princess?" he approached her.

"That music," she gazed at the distance then turned to him, "can you hear it?"

"Yes I do," he stood next to her.

Mokona jumped into Sakura's arms, "Mokona hears it too! But it sounds weird."

"What is it?" Sakura gazed ahead, "Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know," Syaoran followed her gaze. Then he heard a sound behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the snow moving on the river bank. After a few moments, a door appeared. Claire and Clive emerged from inside.

"That was weird," Clive stepped down and immediately slipped on the ice.

"Are you alright?" Claire stayed on the riverbank and helped Clive up.

"Fine," Clive moved to the riverbank, "why would they put a hidden door near the river?"

"Easy escape route?" Claire looked around.

"Might be," Clive then noticed Syaoran, "Everything okay?"

Syaoran nodded, "It's alright," then he looked back to the distance.

"So you hear it too huh?" Claire said after a moment of silence.

She walked up to him, "The Haunting Tune as they call it."

"Haunting Tune?" Sakura asked.

Claire nodded "Yes the Haunting Tune. People call it such because it sound has been known to lead many adventures and curious people to their deaths."

"It's usually sound sweet and melodic," Claire cupped her ear, "but occasionally it sounds off."

"Really," Syaoran kept looking into the distance, "it seems to be coming from downstream."

"I wouldn't go looking for it if I were you," Claire started up the riverbank, "come on, this place gets dangerous near noon."

Syaoran nodded, "Let's go princess."

"Okay," Sakura moved away, but took one last look at the distance.

The silver orb was floating some distance away.

* * *

They next went to a hilltop that had ruins of what appeared to be a small shrine.

They all stood around the pillars arranged in a circle about fifty feet in radius. The roof was long gone along with the various artifacts there. In the middle of it all stood a rectangular pedestal which they used to give out offerings and prayers. A statue of Cielcia was erected on the north side, but it had fallen apart over time.

"Completely empty," Kurogane turned another stone.

"Any luck?" Fai called from behind a pillar.

"Nope!" Mokona called from the top of a pillar.

"None," John examined the pedestal and lifted a small part of it, "though it seems there's a hidden compartment in the pedestal."

"Really?" Glive walked over, "hey there is!"

"Is anything in there?" Claire asked.

Glive shook his head, "Nope. By the looks of it, it's been long gone."

"What do you think was inside," Clive appeared from behind the statue's remains.

"Probably an artifact for worship," John examined it closely, "could've been a box or something like that."

"Where do you think it went?" Fai walked over to take a look.

"The worshipers must've taken it with them when they left," John concluded, "probably in the possession of their descendants."

"Like mementos!" Mokona called out.

"But these marks," Claire motioned the markings on either side of the lid, "they don't look that old."

She looked up, "I mean. Compared to the other marks and ruins here, they aren't that old."

Clive examined them, "Hey, you're right. The edges aren't that smooth."

John ran a finger on them, "Roughly two decades old I'd say."

"John is so smart!" Mokona landed on the said man's head, who didn't look unhappy in the slightest.

"And I suppose you have a knack for that?" Glive asked.

"Yes," John turned around, "Yes I do."

John marched out of the shrine with Mokona on his head. He was soon followed by Claire, Glive and Clive. After a while, Kurogane called out.

"Well? What do you think?"

Fai examined it closer, "I'd say John's estimate is right."

"Then that puts it roughly when the mist arrived," Kurogane walked over, "if there was an artifact here..."

"Someone could've taken it for them use. Which supports Syaoran's theory," Fai looked around, "Hey Kirgy? Where's Syaoran and Sakura?"

Kurogane motioned east, "Somewhere there."

Fai smiled, "Hoping to let them rekindle? You're so nice at times daddy!"

Kurogane growled, "Shut up!"

---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Princess are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am," Sakura didn't move, "it needs our help."

Syaoran remained silent. Sometime ago, they had stumbled upon a heavily wounded wolf. But instead of leaving or letting him finish it, Sakura had opted to help the creature. Syaoran was uneasy about it. The wolf probably had its pack nearby. And if it came to recovered it might attack them, or worse, get its pack to help.

So he stood there keeping one hand on Jian's handle while Sakura healed the wolf.

"Good thing I can still remember some of my training," Sakura continued healing the wolf, "I only learned this recently."

Syaoran nodded lightly then turned to the sound of rustling.

Glive was making his way towards them, "Hey come on! We don't have all day!"

Upon seeing the wolf, he stopped dead.

"What the hell are you doing?!" his hand moved to his waist, "What the? Where's my sword?!"

"You left it, along with your sword belt, back at the horses," John appeared behind him with Mokona still on his head, "though you are right. Why are you healing this wolf?"

"Because it's hurt," Sakura responded, "I can't just leave it like this."

"Sakura is so kind!" Mokona jumped down to Sakura.

"Ever the kind hearted one are we?" John pulled out his spear, "Though I'd rather be dealing with these thing my way, I suppose I have no choice. Right kid?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and nodded, "No. You don't."

John smirked and moved away, "Your call."

A little while later, the wolf got back up on all fours. It stood there for a moment looking carefully at them. Sakura smiled at it, "It's okay. You're free to go."

After a moment of slight hesitation, it moved back into the woods.

"Do you think it'll be alright?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm sure it will be," Sakura started back towards the shrine.

"Does she do that a lot?" Glive asked while they made their way back.

"Yes," Syaoran replied, "She's able to easily understand others. Even if they're not human."

He walked with the two of them while Sakura was a bit ahead with Mokona.

"You seem to know a lot about her," John said, "Yet you claim to not know her."

"Because I don't," Syaoran moved ahead and joined Sakura.

After a while, John spoke silently, "If you're going to claim that, at least distance yourself from her."

"Give him a break already," Glive patted John's back, "Maybe he's one of those castle guards that spend a lot of time around the royals."

"Then explain his overprotective and caring nature about her," John shot back, "The way he addressed her while she slept shows that he had a more casual relationship with her in the past. To me that indicates he's lying."

Glive rolled his eyes, "Whatever..."

They returned to their horses.

* * *

About a quarter of an hour later, they arrived near the old keep. As much as they would've liked to explore the inside, they couldn't. Because instead of a moat that they could easily find a way to cross, they stood on the edge of a cliff.

"Stay back princess," Syaoran moved Sakura away from the cliff edge.

Fai moved closer and tossed down a pebble.

"How deep is this?" he asked, watching the pebble tumble down into the darkness.

"About a kilometer and a half," Clive consulted a small book, "approximately."

"Who the heck builds a castle on a cliff?" Kurogane eyed the broken drawbridge.

"Apparently the morons we so loosely call our ancestors," Glive commented.

"At least they actually managed to build something that stands," Claire walked around.

"I can build things that stand," Glive protested, "Like that house I built. It stood didn't it?"

"Yet abruptly collapsed due to a light breeze," John a low monotone, "Indeed, it is the epitome of sturdiness..."

"Hey!?" Glive shot back.

"We need to get across," Syaoran declared.

"How?" Clive asked, "the bridge is gone."

"We could try making a simple rope bridge," Fai suggested.

"But we need someone on the other side to tie the other ends of the rope," Claire looked at the other end of the cliff almost a hundred fifty meters away.

"Unless one of us can fly there's no way we can do that," Glive replied.

"Don't be so sure though," Kurogane said eyeing Sakura's cloak.

They all followed his gaze, Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Why is everybody looking at me?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"I'm not looking at you," Kurogane reached into Sakura's coat and pulled out Mokona.

"I was talking to you," he said addressing Mokona.

"What do you intend to do with Mokona?" she asked.

"Simple," Kurogane reached for a rope, "we need you to fly."

---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Mokona does not like this!!"

Kurogane was on horseback riding at full speed towards the cliff edge. His right hand was raised over his head and he held Mokona with it. Tied to Mokona was a long length of rope and a lantern. As he neared the edge, he threw Mokona at full strength.

She sailed overhead and into the blackness. A loud thud told them that she landed on the other side.

"Is she alright?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry," Kurogane rode next to her, "its been through worse."

"Hey Mokona!" Fai called out, "are you alright? Can you hear us?"

"Mokona is alright," a voice called from the other end of the cliff, "Kurogane is so mean!!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kurogane picked up the other end of the rope and tied it to a sturdy tree, "Just make sure you tie that to something sturdy!"

They watched as the small lantern light moved around and finally settled down.

"Okay the rope is secure!!" Mokona's voice called out.

John and Fai picked up bows and arrows. The arrows had long lengths of rope tied on their ends.

"Heads up Mokona!" Fai and John released the arrows and they sailed towards the other end.

"Did you find them?" John called out.

The light on the other side shuffled around a little, "Yes! Mokona found them!!"

"Good," John began tying the other end of the ropes, "now tie those ropes in an upside down triangle with the first one serving as the bottom one."

After the ropes were secured, Kurogane attached his lantern to his side, tied a short length rope on his waist and attached the other end to one upper ropes. He balanced himself on the base, and held onto the other one.

Glive walked over holding an extremely long piece of rope, "You know pal, we usually use another length of rope to try and make a base for it."

Kurogane started inching forward, "No time. You coming or what?"

Fai shook his head and did the same, "So impulsive are we daddy?"

Clive followed suit, "See you guys on the other side!"

Syaoran tied a rope around his and Sakura's waist then attached it to the makeshift rope bridge.

He stood onto the bridge and swung a little, "Looks stable enough, come on princess."

He held out his hand which Sakura accepted. Keeping one arm around her waist, they shuffled along.

"How sweet," Glive commented as he prepared himself.

"Hard to believe that he doesn't know her," Claire replied as she attached her makeshift harness to the rope.

"Tell me about it," Glive moved ahead of her, "I'm starting to believe John."

"About what?" Claire followed behind.

"Maybe the kid is lying."

Claire eyed John for a moment, "Maybe..."

John, on the other hand, was addressed the two other men.

"Stay here and keep watch on the bridge."

They saluted. John jumped, did a back flip, and landed on the bottom rope put his hands into his pants pockets and started forwards.

"Tch," one of the men grunted, "showoff."

"More like risk taker," the other one commented.

The man shook his head and kept a wary eye out.

* * *

Syaoran arrived on the other side and helped Sakura down.

They looked around. Fai was brushing dirt off his clothes while Kurogane was attempting to retrieve Mokona.

Syaoran examined the place. The castle gate loomed fifty feet in front of them. To their left and right stood the ruins of two towers. There were several old and decaying trees in the clearing.

Sakura moved to one of the trees and gently reached out to it.

"This land," she said as she gently brushed it with her hand, "has been suffering..."

"Yes princess," Syaoran moved towards her, "they say that it's the work of the curse that the mist carries."

"A curse in the mist," Sakura repeated looking to the sky, "when did it come?"

"Around twenty two years ago ma'am!"

Syaoran turned and saw Glive untying the rope around his waist. He was shortly followed by Claire. Clive was making his way towards the gate.

"Twenty two years," Sakura muttered, "but this land has been suffering far longer than that."

"Well," Clive began poking the door, "this country has a bit of a history."

"We all set?" Kurogane's hand was tapping Ginryuu's hilt.

"Kurogane is exited!!" Mokona now found herself inside Fai's coat.

"He sure is. Maybe he feels that this place isn't going to be as peaceful as the others," Fai responded warily eying the keep.

"What are you waiting for?" Glive motioned to the keep, "Come on!"

Syaoran started forward, "Let's get going then."

"Wait, wait," Claire pointed back at the mist, "we still have to wait for John."

At that moment, John came into view. He was walking with his hands in his pocket on one rope with perfect balance.

"Show off," Glive muttered.

"How can you do that?" Mokona asked in interest.

"Dragoons are experts at keeping their balance," John replied as he jumped down, "Are we or are we not entering the castle?"

"As soon as I get this door to open," Clive was pulling on the door, "it might take a while."

"Let me," Kurogane moved Clive to one side.

"Okay but you might want to be careful," Clive examined the hinges, "the hinges are all rusted up. Must be the result of several hundred years of disuse. Try not to dama-"

He was interrupted when Kurogane kicked down the door.

Clive's jaw dropped, "Did you just-!?"

"Yeah I did," Kurogane started forward then paused and bent over. He picked up what appeared to be a small silver and blue piece of metal. It had a round base that was about the size of a small coin. There was a small hollow cylinder, about an inch tall, attached in the middle of it. The inside of the cylinder was black and looked like it had been burned. Judging from the dirt on it, it had been there for a while.

He pocketed it and motioned, "Let's go."

Claire shook her head and followed. Fai laughed a little then moved on.

While he was passing Clive he said, "Come on Clive. Kirgy isn't one to wait."

"It's just that..." Clive stuttered, "I can't believe he just knocked down a centuries old door."

"I can't believe you care," Glive walked by with John.

"Come, come," the latter said.

Clive stood there in shock for a moment. Then, shaking his head, followed.

Syaoran started forward, but paused when he saw that Sakura was still standing by the tree.

"Is something the matter princess?" Syaoran approached her.

Sakura's eyes were closed, "I can hear it again..."

Syaoran looked around then realized; that music was here again. He felt uneasy, it was almost like the tune was following them.

"Princess, let's hurry inside."

"I feel like...I feel like its calling me," Sakura muttered.

"Princess let's go," Syaoran gently took Sakura's arm and led her into the keep.

After a bit of a sprint, they caught up with the others. They were in a long entrance corridor made of brown brick. Tapestries were hung on either side of the corridor while rusting chandeliers hung from the ceilings. Bricks and other rubble lay on the ground around them. And several parts of the walls were peppered with uncountable small holes. Whatever made those holes appeared to have had a lot of force behind them judging from the cracks on the walls.

"Syaoran," Glive was at the rear, "what kept you?"

"Nothing," Syaoran grinned.

Kurogane was looking around, "This place looks just as run down as all those other places we were at."

"We're the first people to set foot here for centuries," Clive informed him.

"The loss of the drawbridge made this place inaccessible," Claire eyed some of the decaying tapestries, "what did you expect to see? Meticulously manicured lawns?"

Kurogane grunted and ignored her. After a while, they arrive at a large circular room with many other corridors spreading out.

"Look there," Claire motioned to the corridors on the second level, "those do not look man made."

They studied the corridors for a moment. They were too rough and inconsistent with the other corridors they just passed.

"If those aren't part of the castle," Glive voiced out, "what made them?"

"Mayhap those," John motioned to a pile of bone on one side.

"What the heck are those!?" Glive shouted.

"Perhaps that is a question for their living relatives," John motioned to the upper corridors.

On the upper corridors, giant bug like creatures began emerging. They were had a dark yellow carapace with several spines protruding from the back. Large orbs were located just below of equally large antennas and they also had large pincer like fangs. From their backs, large crab like claws extended to reach over their heads.

"Oversized bugs?" Kurogane pulled out Ginryuu, "What's the worst they could do?"

"Those are avirions," Clive backed away, "large insects natural to this country."

Fai lifted his hands, "So these ones are immune to the effects as well?"

"Something like that."

Fai smiled, "They don't look too happy to me."

"We must've trespassed on their nest," Claire drew her own saber, "they're very territorial."

"Like Kurogane!!" a voice from inside Fai's cloak called out.

"Not now!" Kurogane shouted.

Fai took Mokona and gave her to Clive, "Stay here for a moment Mokona."

"Princess please stay back," Syaoran summoned Jian.

"But what about you?" Sakura still clung to him.

"Don't worry," he gently pushed her back, "we'll be fine."

"One thing I don't get," Glive stood on one side with his sword drawn, "these things are bugs, how can they leave skeletons?"

"I was not referring to them when I said living relatives," John was in the rear facing the door with his lance in both hands, "I was referring to him."

They turned to the corridor to see what he meant.

Standing in the corridor, was a large blue scaled dragon like creature. It had four large bat-like wings and five sharp claws per foot. It was muscular and appeared to be capable of standing on two legs had it not been for the low ceiling. It had four eyes of varying colors and rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. The spines protruding out of its back appeared to be fully capable of extending and retracting to grab opponents and pull them apart.

"You said living relatives," Fai looked down the corridor with the dragon in it, "do you mean that-"

"Yes, there about three more behind it," John flexed his arms.

"This should be interesting," Kurogane said with a smile.

* * *

Captain: Who were you talking too?

William: Your insurance company.

Captain: I have insurance?

William: (smiles darkly) Now you do.

Captain: I get the odd feeling something is going to happen to me.

William: We'll just find out...

Captain: Anyway, thank you for reading.

William: The author likes your support. And he also wants to know what you think of that weirdo John.

Captain: He is not a weirdo. More of a truthful, wise, and skilled man.

William (Walks away): Whatever.


	15. What Lies Within

Disclaimer: If I were the Master of Time, I'd be shifting ownership of many things to me; Tsubasa Chronicles included. But I'm not...he is...unfortunately...

William: ...Does he have a problem with that?

Captain: Probably not sir.

William (pulls out handgun): Then why'd he bring it up?

Captain: Probably to try adding some humor in the moment.

William (waving handgun around): Oh it'll be humorous when I shove my shoe up his ass!

Captain: Sir...we have other things to do.

William (puts away handgun): Fine...

* * *

Chapter 15: What Lies Within.

They stood in a small circle with their backs to each other. In front of them, avirions blocked the way forward. Behind them, dragons blocked the way back. They had to fight.

Syaoran and Kurogane stood at the front, swords drawn. To their left and right stood Glive and Claire. Behind them, Fai stood in front of Sakura and Clive. At the very rear, John stood with lance in hand, cool as a cucumber.

"Geez, you'd think he'd at least sweat," Glive muttered glancing at John, "He's got what? Four dragon things ready to eat his ass!"

"Keeping a level head is one of the prime qualities of a soldier," John swung the lance to one side and gripped it with doth hands, "but perhaps now is not the time to be discussing such things."

As if to stress the point, the avirions charged forward as the dragons roared.

Syaoran quickly swung Jian, "Raetei Shourai!"

Kurogane followed suit, "Hamma Ryuuoujin!"

The attacks smashed into the corridors in front of them. Fai swung both arms in a circular motion and fired off spells to his sides. Claire quickly grabbed Sakura and dashed to an empty corridor while Glive did the same to Clive. John held the spear with both hands, lowered it in front of him, then jumped high into the air. Moments later, he dropped down on the dragon's snout. He quickly jumped away to avoid the dragon's spines, he then landed back where he was.

"Ten points!" Mokona commented.

"Appreciated," John charged forward, ducked under the spine's swipes. Then he jumped on the dragon's head and poked an eye out.

"I wonder if he's trying to kill the dragon or he just wants to annoy it," Glive and Clive entered the corridor where Sakura and Claire were.

"Either way it's better than not doing anything," Claire turned to Sakura, "you and Clive stay here. Glive lead them down the tunnel we'll catch up."

She picked up her sword and headed to help John who was dodging left, right, and backwards to avoid getting sliced.

"Sir yes ma'am," Glive saluted, "let's get going."

Glive led them cautiously down the corridor.

Meanwhile Syaoran ducked another swing from an avirion. Then he swung his sword overhead and managed to score a wound. It reeled back and he took the opportunity to finish it off by thrusting his sword into its head.

He removed his sword and looked to the left. Kurogane was doing fine against three at a time. The explosions to his right told him that Fai was also alright.

Sounds from ahead told him that more had come. He readied his sword, this was gonna take a while.

"Bugs, pah!" Kurogane took out another one, "These things are pushovers!"

He diced another one while Fai shooting spells that took out multiple targets.

"Kirgy's right, they are frail," Fai gracefully evaded their swipes, "but there's so many of them..."

"Looks like this keep has become a nest over the years," Claire parried and attempted to cut off one of the dragon's extending spines, "avirions take kindly to any open space they can get to. What I don't understand is why these dragons are here."

"This castle was once famed for its huge underground complex," John continued pestering the dragon, "it is possible that they have made that area their home."

Claire ducked to the side as it snapped its jaws at her, "So this place is now a den of monsters...great."

"Look on the bright side," John jumped out of the way and grabbed onto the chandelier as it slapped Claire to the side and barged into the room, "at least they haven't completely destroyed it."

Claire sat up, "What's so bright about that?"

"Nothing really," John turned to Syaoran and Kurogane, "I'd get out of the way if I were you!"

The dragon charged towards Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran. Fai swiftly dogged to the left while Syaoran rolled to the side. Kurogane, on the other hand, jumped onto the dragon's back.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Kurogane dueled with the spines on its back.

"Kirgy seems awfully delighted," Fai brushed the dust off his clothes.

"But now we have other problems," Claire got up and motioned to the other dragons coming into the room.

"This is bad," Syaoran tensed as the dragons moved into the room. One of them made a beeline towards Kurogane.

"Kurogane look out!"

Kurogane glanced behind him and jumped off to avoid the swipe the other one aimed at him. He landed next to Syaoran, "This keeps getting interesting."

"If I were you I'd head towards the corridor the others went to," John said from the chandelier.

"Why exactly would we do that?" Kurogane smirked as the dragons stopped moving.

They all tensed while the dragons and the avirions stood still looking at them. Then, much to their surprise, they all ignored them and went at each other.

"What just happened?" Kurogane watched as the dragons and the avirions started attacking each other.

"Simple," John dropped down next to him, "the avirions are very territorial and the dragons appear to have made their home in the tunnels underground. It would be safe to assume that they fight each other for more territory."

"And we happened to stumble across one of those fights?" Fai asked.

"Looks like it," Claire walked over to them, "Everybody alright?"

"We're fine," Syaoran replied.

"What about you?" Kurogane sheathed Ginryuu, "you got hit pretty hard back there."

He motioned to the cracks in her armor.

Claire smiled, "I thank you for the concern. But I'll be fine."

Kurogane shrugged, "Suit yourself then...so what do we do now?"

"Whatever you intent to do I suggest you do it quickly," John jerked his thumb towards the group that was fighting, "before they realize that there a a bunch of tasty humans here."

"Let's go then," Fai motioned towards the corridor Sakura went down to.

Syaoran nodded, "First we find the others, then we continue our search."

"And if we run into more of them?" John asked.

"Then we take care of them," Fai replied smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Claire then started for the corridor.

Fai and Syaoran followed quickly while Kurogane stood there for a moment, then sighed.

John walked by him, "Were you hoping for a good fight?"

"None of your business," Kurogane started for the corridor.

"I'll take that as a yes," John smirked and followed.

* * *

Further down the corridor.

Glive slowly walked forward keeping a wary eye out. Behind him followed Clive and Sakura.

"You two okay back there?" he asked as they entered another room with corridors branching out of it.

"Perfectly," Clive looked around, "Maybe we should stay here so they don't have to go guessing which corridor we went down."

"Good point," Glive put the lantern he was carrying on a stand.

Then he moved around lighting any other sources of light that were there, mostly old candles. As the room lit up, they got a better look, various objects were scattered throughout the room and tapestries hung on the walls.

"Amazing," Clive walked towards one of the tapestries, "these artifacts and tapestries have laid untouched for so long waiting to be discovered."

"Though I wouldn't say they were left untouched," Glive motioned to several cups and other things lying on the floor, "someone was busy."

"I wonder," Clive examined one of the pedestals, "this castle was inaccessible for centuries. Yet these artifacts look like they haven't laid disturbed for that long."

Glive scratched his head, "Well, it did look like someone went to that shire about two decades ago. Maybe he went here too?"

"How did he get across the cliff?" Clive countered, "If he came across the same way we did, then we would have seen a rope bridge or at least the remains of one."

"Point taken," Glive moved around the room, "weird, the walls have all these little holes in them."

Clive examined the wall. The wall was pockmarked with lots of tiny holes. From deep within the wall, he could make out something metallic.

"What in the world is this?" he dug his fingers in and tried to pull out the metal object.

"You find something Clive?" Glive walked over.

"There's something stuck at the end of the holes," Clive pulled out a small knife, "let me see if I can dig this out..."

While Clive and Glive were busy trying to extract something from the wall, Sakura examined the cups Glive had motioned to earlier.

She moved the objects around and noticed something, there was something shiny on the ground. She picked one up and examined it in the lantern light. It was a small cylindrical piece of silver and blue metal. The circular base was a tiny bit larger than the cylinder and the cylinder itself was hollow. The inside of the cylinder was black and appeared to have been burned.

She looked around; there were more of the little bits of metal scattered throughout the room. And if she looked more closely, the room looks like some sort of struggle took place in it.

Sakura was about to voice out her discovery when Claire walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Claire looked at Clive and Glive's efforts.

"Commander!" Glive jumped back, "well you see, we were sort of wondering what made these little holes here. When Clive saw something stuck in the hole, we decided to dig it out to see what it was."

"Interesting...any luck?" she walked over.

"Almost there," Clive muttered.

Syaoran walked into the room followed by Fai.

"Are you alright princess?" Syaoran moved over to her.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that Mr. Li," Sakura stood up.

"Don't worry about us princess," Syaoran replied, smiling gently.

Sakura looked behind him, "Where are the other two people you were with?"

At that moment, John walked in with Kurogane a little behind him.

"You looking for someone?" Kurogane looked around, "What happened here? Looks like there was a fight."

"Really?" Glive looked around, "I hadn't noticed."

"Actually I was about to bring that up," Sakura said shyly.

"Very well then," John crossed his arms, "let us hear it."

"Well," Sakura motioned to the objects around the room, "the things around this room appear to have been knocked over. And the holes in the wall look like they've been made by something flying into them...at least that what I think..."

"Pretty good guess," Syaoran said encouragingly.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Syaoran was surprised, "N-no! Of course not princess!" then he added sheepishly, "Why would you think that?"

"It's something that men usually do," then she smiled, "but I do believe you were being sincere."

Syaoran scratched his head while the others, bar John, snickered; then Clive spoke.

"You're not far off with that guess," he pulled something out of the wall, "It looks like a projectile, but its nothing like any projectile I've ever seen."

He showed them what appeared to be a deformed piece of metal. It was silver and was almost completely flattened.

"What the heck is that?" Glive took the metal, "it's almost completely flattened!"

"Let me see," Claire held it to the light, "it's tiny. No machine in this world could make something this small with such precision."

"Of this world..." John echoed as he moved closer.

While they discussed the object, Kurogane beckoned to the others.

They huddled in a corner and Kurogane whispered, "If that thing can't be made by anything in this world, that can only mean that..."

"It came from another world," Fai finished, "and for it come from another world, someone must've brought it here."

Syaoran nodded then noticed Sakura was holding something, "Princess, can I see that?"

Sakura handed it over and they took a close look.

"Looks like some sort of casing," Fai examined the cylinder, "but a casing for what?"

Kurogane scratched his chin, "It might be casing for the metal they found. You remember the weapons they used in Piffle country and some some of those other worlds?"

"Yes I do," Fai replied, "they called them guns right?"

"Yes, and they worked by ejecting small metal projectiles at high speed," Syaoran suddenly realized, "wait...so someone from Piffle country was here?"

"It doesn't have to be Piffle world," Kurogane explained, "it could be any world that has the sufficient technology to make those kinds of weapons."

"Which only serves to prove one thing," Fai concluded, "that someone from another world was here."

"But who is that person?" Mokona voiced out.

Syaoran nodded, "And more importantly, what does that person want?"

Silence followed their conversation as they tried to think of a likely suspect. Sakura was blinking rapidly.

"Eh...what are you guys talking about?"

"Wha-?" Syaoran stuttered, remembering that Sakura didn't remember any of that.

"That was...er-nothing," Kurogane scratched the back of his head, "just some places we uh used to visit..."

"Other places you used to visit?" Sakura put on a thoughtful face, "Oh, right! You were travelers."

"Yes," Fai smiled sheepishly, "yes we were..."

They stood there grinning at each other for a moment. Then John called out.

"Are you done talking? We should keep moving."

He motioned to a corridor where growling was starting to be heard, "Unless you wish to discover what is making that growling."

They turned to the corridor, the growling was growing stronger.

"Point taken," Claire then motioned to another corridor, "let's go!"

They rushed down the corridor. After several minutes of running, they slowed down.

"Everyone here?" Claire asked.

John took a quick look around, "Yes."

"Good," Claire opened a door and entered a room everyone soon followed suit.

"Where are we this time?" Glive looked around the room.

"A prayer hall of sorts," Clive examined the various objects in the room, "could somebody get some lights over here?"

John walked over to Clive while Kurogane and Fai stood by the door.

"What are you two doing over there?" Glive asked as he walked towards the end of the room.

"Keeping watch," Kurogane pulled out Ginryuu.

"We wouldn't want to be taken by surprise do we?" Fai opened the door slightly and peeked out.

"Suit yourselves then," Glive started lighting some old candles.

"Strange that people would leave candles here," Syaoran started lighting a few then he motioned to some chairs, "princess, please take a seat."

"Don't mind if we do!" Mokona jumped onto one of the chairs she was shortly followed by Sakura.

"Who in the world leaves candles in a hundred year old castle?" Glive approached Clive who was examining the portrait on one end of the room.

"They aren't that old," Claire announced, "at least they aren't as old as the rest of this place."

"I believe the question is," John pulled out one of the candles and lighted it, "who uses silver and blue hued candles?"

"Probably the same guy who left those casings," Kurogane whispered to Fai.

"But we don't know anyone who's color scheme is silver or white and blue," Fai whispered back.

Syaoran stood examining one of the candles, "_These look eerily familiar,_" he thought.

"Hey kid," Glive's voice called out, "are you going to light that candle or trade it for that girl over there?"

"Hu? Oh right!"

Syaoran lighted the candles and eventually ended up near the door, there Kurogane took a moment to ask.

"You seen those candles before?"

"Somewhere, I just can't place it..."

Fai nodded, "Just tell in case you remember."

Syaoran nodded then continued lighting candles.

"Who the hell is that?" Glive motioned to the portrait Clive was so interested in.

"This Glive," Clive motioned to the portrait of a woman with long silver hair, a small golden tiara, violet eyes and wearing a flowing silver robe with a silver breastplate and light blue pauldrons. On her back were a pair of golden wings and a pair of silver ones, "is Cielcia, goddess of Mist country."

Syaoran took a good look at the portrait, "So that's Cielcia..."

"I wonder how the portrait survived this long?" Claire wondered, "it looks perfect!"

"Probably good paint," Glive responded, "what I'm more interested in is why it looks like Claire from this angle."

Claire smiled, "Why thank you Glive! I never knew you were capable of giving such nice comments!"

"What the flying-!" Glive turned to John, "Hey could you explain what just happened!"

"Simple," John looked like he was smirking, "you just told Claire that her beauty was on par with that of a goddess. Frankly, I'm surprised that came out of the hole you so loosely call your mouth."

Glive's jaw hung open while Claire smiled at him. Clive covered his mouth in laughter, Fai and Syaoran were smiling because of the situation. Sakura was smiling because they were smiling. Kurogane and John were still grim faced.

Glive scratched his head, "I got it! Claire you're gonna hate me again!"

"Okay, try me."

"How old are you?" Claire suddenly frowned, but Glive wasn't finished, "If that is you, then you must be thousands of years old!"

Claire growled, "You're right, I do hate you again!"

She slapped Glive while saying, "I'll have you know I'm only twenty five!"

"So you were born before the mist," Fai then asked, "what was it like back then?"

"Lots of sunshine, beautiful flowers and scenery, and you didn't have to worry about animals wanting to bite your head off."

"Sounds like paradise," Clive commented, "I didn't get to see that. I'm only twenty two."

"So you were born exactly the curse began?" Glive rubbed his cheek, "sucks to be you!"

"How about you?" Kurogane asked from the door, "How old are you Glive?"

"Me? I'm thirty years old!" Glive said proudly.

"Actually you're seventeen," John responded in his monotone, "_I _am thirty nine."

"Then why is Claire in charge?" Mokona asked.

"Age does not determine rank," John responded, "and I was a bit of a sloppy soldier in the past."

"You'd never guess," Glive muttered.

Syaoran heard some shuffling and saw Sakura crawling under the table, "Is something wrong princess?"

"I think there's something down he-kyaaaaa!"

"Princess!" Syaoran dashed over while John kicked the table Sakura disappeared under, revealing a hole.

Syaoran quickly jumped in, moments later a loud and painful thud was heard.

"Do you think he's alright?" Sakura asked.

"Proba- what the hell!" Glive looked over in shock.

Mokona jumped over, "Wow! Sakura fell on a conveniently placed ledge!"

They stood there for a moment. The ledge was low enough so that it hid Sakura from view if one was not close enough.

"Well," John began, "I believe the proper adage would be look before you leap."

Fai laughed, "Being impulsive does have its disadvantages..."

"Will Syaoran be alright?" Mokona peeked down the hole.

"He's been through worse," Kurogane muttered, "let's go get to him then."

Kurogane jumped down the hole, Fai picked up Sakura and Mokona before following down.

"Should we jump down or do we look for another way around?" Glive gazed down the hole.

Claire shook her head and jumped down the hole, John and Clive soon followed.

"I'll take that as a yes..." then he jumped down as well.

* * *

Syaoran sat up and rubbed his head, maybe he should look before he leaps...

He looked around, he was in some kind of underground chamber the ceiling was a good ten feet above him.

"Ouch," he stood up and noticed that the walls were also pockmarked with those miniature craters. Whoever explored the keep before them had managed to get down even here. And even here there appeared to be trouble.

He looked behind him and saw a huge chamber. Through the mist, he could pick out blue crystals sprouting from the floor. He walked closer. There was a white shell like structure surrounding a marble pedestal. A bit farther behind the pedestal, was a black mass that had several large crystals behind it. The top of the pedestal was circular and had a metal brace that hold an object about the size and shape of a chicken's egg.

While he was examining it, he heard several thuds behind him. He turned around and saw several shadows.

"Hey kid!" Kurogane's voice called out, "where are you?"

"Over here!" Syaoran called out, "I think I found something!"

Moments later, Kurogane arrived, "What have you found?"

"Looks like a pedestal," Syaoran moved around it, "judging from its location and the designs it, it probably held something of importance."

"Well," Kurogane examined the top of the pedestal, "where is it? The thing of great importance I mean."

"I don't know," Syaoran gestured to the walls, "it looks like whoever explored the castle before us got here as well."

"Then that guy must've taken whatever was here," Kurogane interpreted, "wonder what it was."

"Maybe Clive knows," Syaoran turned back as more thuds were heard, "We're over here!"

Shadows appeared and they were soon joined by Fai, Sakura and Mokona.

"Well what do we have here?" Fai walked over to the pedestal.

"Are you alright Mr. Li?" Sakura asked.

"Perfectly fine," Syaoran replied with a smile.

Mokona jumped onto his head, which caused him to twitch.

"Mokona thinks this lump on your head says otherwise!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes while Syaoran looked nervous.

Just then, Clive showed up, "There you are! What's everyone doing here?"

"Examining this pedestal," Fai then gestured to Syaoran, "and getting a lecture about lying about one's injuries."

"Is that a fact," Clive commented as Sakura lectured Syaoran, "let me see that pedestal."

"Well," Fai asked after Clive had examined much of the pedestal, "what do you think it was holding?"

"Well by my knowledge," Clive glanced behind him, Sakura was still lecturing Syaoran while Kurogane stood grinning behind her, "it probably held Nature's Tear."

"What exactly is it for?"

"Well," Clive stood up, "it was the artifact that allowed Cielcia to travel from her realm to this one. It's a small, silver, tear drop shaped object with blue metal spiraling around it. It was roughly the size of a chicken's egg and was considered one of the religions most valued treasures."

"If it was," Fai looked around, "where is it now?"

"That's what's troubling me," Clive looked around as well, "where is it?"

Suddenly John called out, "I do believe that is not the best place for any of you!"

"As much as I hate to agree with him," Glive's voice called out, "he's right. GET OUT OF THERE!"

Sakura stopped lecturing Syaoran while Kurogane asked, "Why?"

"Look around you," Claire's voice called out, "those are dragon skeletons!"

They looked around and noticed for the first time that there were indeed dragon skeletons. About ten or so.

"And that makes this place dangerous how?" Kurogane asked, still unimpressed.

Clive and Fai started to back away.

"I think I know how," the former said.

The huge black mass some distance behind the pedestal began to move. Four differently colored eyes glared at them as the black mass began to stand on two legs. Two huge wings emerged from the back and a huge mouth opened to roar at them.

"What is that?" Kurogane pulled out Ginryuu looking interested.

"The dragon queen," John called out.

"So this is the mommy dragon?" Fai asked with a smile.

"Something like that," Clive responded, "do you know the only known measure against Mist-mutated queen dragons?"

"What's that?" Syaoran asked as Clive dashed right past them.

"In Cielcia's sweet merciful name, RUN FOR IT!"

As if to emphasize the point, the dragon queen roared and spat out white hot flames. Fai quickly followed Clive while Syaoran grabbed Sakura and ran.

Kurogane leveled his blade and shouted, "What! You don't scare me!"

Suddenly hundreds of eyes stared at him from the mist.

"Did I forget to mention that the queen is usually accompanied by several elder dragons and hundreds upon hundreds of dragonlings?" John called out calmly.

Kurogane growled, "Fine! I'll concede to the numerical advantage! But that doesn't mean I'm-!"

He was interrupted when Glive grabbed his coat and dragged him along.

* * *

"Are they still chasing us?" Glive asked.

Claire looked back, "Yup."

She wheeled around and struck a dragonling that pounced at her.

"How many babies does one mother need!"

"Around seven hundred would be a good guess," John speared another one.

"How in the world did the population grow so big?" Kurogane swiftly cut through several spines of a slightly matured one.

"Well there is a lot of space in here," Fai pointed out as he fired a few spells.

"Not to mention they have a continuous supply of food," Syaoran cut down another one.

"If that's the case," Glive clumsily swung his sword at a dragonling nearly losing his balance, "then this is the part where I say, Damn BUGS!"

"Not now Glive!" Claire swung at the one Glive missed at, "how do we get out?"

"Over here," John motioned to a side door. They entered and found themselves in a spiral staircase.

"Where are we?" Sakura looked up, it spiraled up almost endlessly.

"We're in one of the towers overlooking the entrance," John explained, "if we climb up and exit the tower at the top, we should be able to rappel down."

"This sounds great and all but, what rope?" Glive asked.

John produced a length of rope from under his coat, "This one. Now hurry! I'll stall them!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kurogane stepped forward.

"Perfectly," he handed the rope to Claire, "I'll catch up."

Claire nodded, "I'll hold you to that."

Then she made her way up. Syaoran followed suit taking Sakura and Mokona with him. Fai followed but Kurogane stood with John.

"I assure you I'll be fine," John locked the door.

"That doesn't stop me from staying," Kurogane remarked.

"Thrust me when I say this," John reached into his coat, "you do not want to be near the door when I move."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, "Fine then, just hurry up."

Kurogane hurried up the stairs then turned back to John. He pulled out a white cylindrical object, about the size of a drinking glass, with the blue letters H.E. printed on the side. He pulled out a pin on top, opened the door slightly, and threw it outside. He then ran up the stairs as Kurogane continued his ascent. Moments later, a large explosion was heard from behind the door.

"What was that?" Kurogane asked John as he passed.

"Something to delay them, now hurry!"

They continued up the stairs and eventually exited on top of the tower. There they saw Claire and Fai standing next to sword plunged into the floor. The rope was tied to it and was hung over the ramparts.

"Is everybody else down?" Kurogane approached them while John barricaded the door.

"We're the last two left," Fai responded.

"Go on ahead," Kurogane turned back to the door sword drawn.

Fai smiled, "Okay then. See you later."

Fai turned to Claire, "There's no use trying to sway him, let's go."

"Once we're clear hurry down," Claire climbed over the rampart, "Got it?"

Once they nodded, she rappelled down the rope. Fai soon followed, "Don't take too long you two!"

After they vanished down the mist, Kurogane and John stood with their back to the sword.

"You go first," Kurogane muttered.

"While you attempt to be the hero?" John asked as the door flew open and a three year old dragonling broke trough, "not likely."

Together they took it down with relative ease, then more came running out.

"Mayhap it is best if we jumped down now," John stabbed a dragonling that had uprooted the sword.

"How tall is this tower?" Kurogane held two more at bay.

"About thirty feet," John responded, as they found themselves standing back to back.

"Will we live?"

"Depends on your landing."

Kurogane smirked, "Never had the time to work on them." he quickly swung to the side and shouted, "Hamma Ryuuoujin!"

The explosion catapulted several dragons to the sky. They dashed through the clearing made and jumped off the edge of the tower.

* * *

At the bottom of the tower, Syaoran was tying himself and Sakura to one of the guidelines so they can cross the bridge.

Just then an explosion came from the top of the tower they were at.

"What the heck!" Clive looked up and saw two shadows jump from the tower.

"Kurogane!" Mokona shouted.

Claire looked around frantically, "Is there anything we can use to cushion their landing?"

Before Fai could answer, Kurogane landed feet first and promptly rolled over head first.

"Kurogane!" Syaoran started over but the rope held him back.

Fai helped Kurogane up, "That was rather risky."

"Kurogane likes doing stunts!" Mokona climbed onto Fai's head.

"Shut up," Kurogane growled trying to stand on his own legs, "Where's John?"

Claire looked around and noticed the other shadow dropping close by.

"There he is!" she shouted just as John came into view. He, like Kurogane, landed on his feet, except that he landed with only his left leg. A bone crunching sound was heard as John rolled forward and launched himself into the air again using his hands. This time he landed on the rope bridge and was standing using only his right leg. He was holding on to the two other ropes to keep balanced.

"Well then," John started hoping across, "let' us be leaving."

"Are you alright Kurogane?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll be fine kid," Kurogane began to limp forward supported by Fai, "get going."

Syaoran nodded, "Let's go then princess." Sakura nodded and they followed John.

Claire and Clive helped secure Kurogane onto the bridge.

"We'll see you later then," Fai said turning to the door.

"You're good to go," Clive said.

Kurogane nodded, "Get across quickly," he said to the wizard.

Fai gave a thumbs up as Kurogane and Clive began crossing. They were shortly followed by Claire and Glive.

Before crossing, Fai aimed at the top of the gate, "Better make sure you can't follow."

He fired a spell that causes the upper parts of the entrance to collapse, effectively sealing the way. Satisfied, he crossed.

Fai reached the other side and saw John leaning on a tree and everybody else looking at the ground.

As he approached he saw what they were looking at. The two men that accompanied them were dead, apparently impaled.

"No," John said, "I did not do that. I also don't know why our horses are missing."

Fai jumped off the bridge, "We'll have to walk back then. Can you two make it?"

Kurogane nodded, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Don't worry about John," Glive reassured, "he's been through worse."

Claire nodded then asked, "What about the bridge?"

"Let's keep it there for future expeditions," Clive suggested.

"Agreed," Claire said, "let's get moving then."

They all started walking away. But Syaoran noticed that Sakura was still standing by the bridge looking into the distance.

"Is something the matter princess?" Syaoran walked over but stopped, something felt...off.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Glive called out and everybody turned to him.

"Yes," Claire replied, "it's the tune. But it sounds..."

"Broken," John finished then he glanced back at the bridge, "Syaoran, the princess!"

Syaoran turned back and saw Sakura walking towards the edge, "Sakura stop!"

"It's calling me," Sakura said in a mesmerized voice as she continued towards the cliff edge.

They dashed towards he but suddenly found a silver orb blocking their way.

"An orb?" Kurogane pulled out Ginryuu again.

"Must've been what she said she was following," Glive drew his sword, "but why can we see it now?"

"Must be because it's not hiding anymore," Fai prepared himself.

Syaoran summoned Jian and slowly eased around; the orb followed him blocking his way. Glive then attempted to sneak around the other side but suddenly, the orb flashed with light. When the could see again, they realized that the orb had become a long haired human wielding a spear. It quickly swiped at Glive, who threw himself to one side. They immediately attacked it but it simply blocked their blows and threw them back.

"Damn it," Syaoran muttered as he got up. Suddenly he noticed, "Sakura no!"

But he was too late. Sakura dropped down the cliff, soon after the figure dove down the cliff and rose again. It held Sakura by the arms.

Kurogane growled, "Let go of her!"

The figure tilted its head to the side, then they heard what sounded to be laughter.

"Seems like it's challenging us," Glive threw down his sword and pulled out two daggers.

Syaoran glared at it and stepped closer, "Let her go..."

When the figure shook its head, Syaoran jumped and attempted to grab Sakura. But the figure simply lifted its hand and an unseen force threw him backwards.

Now laughter was clearly heard and an eerie voice called out, "Save your strength, you will need it."

The figure flew further away, "Soon this world will be renewed and all will be in harmony once more. You, the foolish creatures who have slowly killed this world through your greed, your time has ended."

The figure smiled darkly, then it faded into blackness.

"Damn it!" Syaoran dashed for the cliff but was stopped by John's hand.

"You will only get yourself killed boy," John carefully said, "if you wish to save her you must keep a level head."

Syaoran gritted his teeth, then sighed in surrender, "Let's go."

John nodded and lead him back, but stopped when he heard a roar.

They slowly turned around to see huge jaws snap their makeshift bridge apart. The dragon later emerged and glared at them with burning red eyes.

"Amazing," Glive spat out, "all this one's eyes are red."

"I think we have a bigger problem," Clive said as another dragon appeared in the road in front of them. Both of them looked very much mature.

"That explains where the horses went," John steadied himself with his spear.

"And just when we thought we got away," Fai said with a smile.

Kurogane pulled out Ginryuu again and smirked, "I was never good at running anyway."

"I know this usually isn't the right thing to say but," Glive looked around as another two appeared to the group's left and right, "FUCK!"

The dragons roared and charged ahead.

* * *

William: That girl is at times more trouble that she's worth.

Captain: Just like you are.

William (rolls eyes): Shut up.

Pulls our shotgun and shoots Captain.

Captain: Urghk!

Disclaimer: Did you just shoot him!

William: So you finally decide to join in. Don't worry he's insured not to mention nearly unkillable. But you...

Shoots disclaimer too.

William (shocked): Damn! Did I just...I just shot a guy who wasn't insured with me as the beneficiary...damn it!

William (shrugging): Anyways that's it for now! More later on! See ya!


	16. A Family's Secret

Disclaimer: Like you don't know what I don't own.

William stands to the side giggling as the Disclaimer wheels away in a wheelchair.

William: He's lucky to only end up in a wheelchair.

Captain walks in.

Captain (eerie voice): Hello sir...

William: Nice to- Is that my-!

BANG!

Captain: Yes, it is your shotgun. Revenge surely is sweet. Now, on with the story. The author is extremely sorry for the extremely late update...lots of things happened, including his discovery of TV tropes and and his recent fascination with several mangas, then there's also the start to the new semester...so he really is sorry. Now if you'd excuse me...

BANG!

* * *

Chapter 16: A Family's Secret.

"This sucks!"

Glive hung onto the edge of the cliff for dear life after being flung by one of the dragons.

John limped over and pulled him back up, "Mayhap you should watch where you're going."

Glive growled, "Sorry I forgot to tell the dragon to not toss me that way!"

John shook his head and tried to stand but Glive grabbed his arm.

"In case you've forgotten, you have a broken leg," Glive drew his sword, "You're gonna have to sit this one out."

"You're not exactly adept at using that sword. Besides," John motioned to his side, "I don't see you telling him to sit this one out."

Glive glanced at Kurogane, who was busy dueling with one of the dragons.

"That guy isn't human. But you are," Glive help John towards some cover, "and I'd hate to lose such good company."

John shook his head as Glive darted towards a one of the dragons.

Glive ducked under the dragon's tail swings but accidentally got his sword stuck on the tail.

"Aw hell," Glive watched as his sword was flung into the heavens, "there goes my sword...again."

The dragon, apparently annoyed, turned around and swiped a Glive, but was intercepted by one of Fai's spells.

"You aren't a very good fighter are you?" Fai approached him.

"With a sword? Not by a long shot," Glive ducked to the side, "that's the fifth sword I've lost in the last week."

Fai just smiled, shook his head, and jumped away from a large fireball shot his way. He twisted in the air, faced the dragon, and fired off a freezing spell. The dragon, unfazed, swiped a Fai who dodged them gracefully. He followed up with a spell that blasted the dragon back a little. Fai landed softly with the aid of a wind spell. He then proceeded to continually fire spells at the dragon slowly pushing it towards the cliff. But before the dragon fell off, one of the others grabbed Fai using one of its spines. It lifted him into the air and proceeded to try and bite his head off. Before it could, a small rock hit it on the side of its head.

It looked down and saw Glive grinning at it while tossing a rock up and down his right hand. He dropped the rock, waved, then pointed behind the dragon. The dragon looked to the said direction and was greeted by Claire who stabbed her sword between its lower eyes. It roared in pain and flung Fai to the side, the wizard simply used another spell to soften the landing. After pulling out her sword, Claire jumped down on the dragon's back; dodging the spines, she ran back the ground.

"You okay?" Claire sprinted over.

"Never better," Fai dusted his clothes, "how about you Glive?"

"I need a new sword," Glive looked in the direction his sword flew at.

"Here," Claire pulled out a short sword, "try not to lose it."

"Yes ma'am," Glive took the sword and headed over.

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Kurogane teamed up against another one. Syaoran quickly jumped to the side as the dragon snapped at him. He quickly slashed upwards and managed to leave a sizable cut on the side of its face. The dragon roared in pain and swiped at him which he quickly dodged. Kurogane used this and quickly jumped onto the dragons snout.

Kurogane smirked as the dragon's eyes widened, "And this is with a broken leg."

"HAMMA RYUUOUJIN!"

A loud cracking sound was soon followed by a huge explosion. The force of the blast threw Kurogane off the dragon's snout; he backflipped in mid air and landed some distance away. The dragon, on the other hand, fell to the ground and lay unmoving.

"Tch, not as tough as they look," Kurogane had a confident look on his face, "one down."

"Kirgy seems to be enjoying himself," Fai managed to keep smiling.

"Perhaps too much," Claire skillfully dodged a few more hits, "Behind you!"

One of the nearby dragons charged towards Kurogane. Kurogane turned around. But before he could do anything Syaoran leaped over him and rammed his sword into its one's eye. The dragon roared in pain and began to breath fire at random locations.

"But there are plenty more," Syaoran re-assumed a fighting stance, "Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

"Kid I just beat the crap out of one of them," Kurogane readied himself, "all while having a broken leg. Am I alright?"

Syaoran smirked and summoned his father's sword, "Just checking..."

Fai moved towards them, "Well you guys seem to be getting yourselves worked up."

"Mind if we jump in?" Claire walked over along with Glive.

"Go on ahead," Kurogane grunted then motioned to John who was limping towards them, "but you shouldn't be pushing yourself."

"It is the same thing I would say to you," John hoisted himself up, "besides, it is against my principles to be side lined."

Kurogane just smiled and shook his head, "Suit yourself!"

"Let's hurry this up," Syaoran muttered as the dragons surrounded them.

"Yup," Glive said, almost looking like he knew what was on Syaoran's mind, "we have a little girl to find right?"

Syaoran bit his lip while Fai shook his head, "Well...I guess things can never be straight forward..."

Fai assumed a fighting stance, "Well...how do I say this?"

Mokona jumped onto Kurogane's head and punched a 'fist' into the air, "Let's get it on!"

* * *

At a basement in Tyrl.

A hooded girl wearing a brown cloak was rummaging trough the various artifacts that had been passed down for several generations. Specifically, she was looking for a book that detailed a spell that could be used to peek across time. She's already found the necessary tools but still couldn't do anything without the book.

"Where did he put that book again?" she wondered out loud as she pushed aside a few miniature statues.

She peeked behind the various things that littered one of shelf and found books lined up behind them. She reached over and picked out one of them.

She flipped trough the pages, "Nope."

She placed it down on a nearby table and picked out another book. After a while, she finally found the correct book.

"There we go," she brushed some of the dust from the cover.

She flipped through the book as she headed towards a large spell circle she had inscribed on the floor using black ink. There was a eight pointed star with various writing inscribed along the edges and running parallel to the lines. A small white candle stood on each of the points and where the lines intersect. To the side, a small table stood littered with various books and several more candles.

"Let's see...," she proceeded to stand in the middle of the circle and produced from her pocket a small silver eye, "this should be it then."

She held out the arm holding he eye and began.

"Caliga of vicis ego dico ut thee, ostendo mihi verum of dies absentis preteritus"

The eye levitated from he palm as the circle began to glow.

She took a deep breath and continued, perhaps she will find the answer today, "levo veil silentium os, os of quis has adveho quod absentis"

She smiled slightly, _"Finally, after twenty years...I'll finally know..."_

"ostendo os ex viginti annus of preteritus , dies is-"

She stopped. Not that she wanted too, but something suddenly caught her attention.

All of a sudden, music began to play.

She spun around, _"That's odd, nobody else is down her with me."_

The melody that was playing had a sweet and and gentle tone, but at the same time sounded rather eerie.

Leaving the book and crystal eye on the table and picking up one of the lighted candles, she stepped outside the circle and followed the music.

At the other end of the room, she stepped between two shelves that contained a tremendous amount varying artifacts and came to a large door. She opened it and peered inside.

Beyond it was a large, circular, unlighted room. She lifted the candle and cast a light on the walls. The walls were, once again, lined with shelves. The shelves contained an assortment of very old books and the occasional miniature statue. She lifted the candle higher and cast the light on the other side of the room.

There stood a rather ornate brown table. Behind the table was a tall portrait of the long forgotten goddess. There were two candle stands on either side of the table and between them, sat a small music box. The source of the disturbance.

Closing the door behind her, she headed for the box.

"That's odd," she examined the little box, "I don't remember this being...huh?"

She soon noticed that she had seen this music box before. It was the very one that her husband had spent quite sometime attempting to repair.

"Strange," she brought it closer, "last I checked this thing was all rusty and broken."

She shook it a little then put it back down.

"Hmn...," she turned and left the room, "I need to look into this. This might be important."

She closed the door behind her and headed off. As the door closed, the box continued playing, yet the tune was now suddenly missing a note...

* * *

Back at the castle outside Tyrl.

Claire kneeled next to a tree and looked at the carnage they had wrought. Four dragons came, all mature, and they just killed three of them while the last ran off.

"Well," Claire panted, "I never would have expected that a little castle trip would end in a fight like this."

Nervous laughter followed. She smiled as she looked around. With the exception of John and Kurogane, most of them were only slightly injured. Nothing short of a miracle if you ask her.

"Well," she slowly got up, "shall we be heading back?"

"Yes please!" Glive practically begged.

Clive picked up a few things and looked around, "I guess we'll be walking home huh?"

"I don't think we should be walking," Fai said.

"And why exactly?" Glive asked, "Don't know about you guys but I'm pooped."

"Well," Fai started off seriously enough...then he suddenly said in a mocking voice, "doggies can't go anywhere with broken legs can they?"

A little laughter followed while Kurogane grinned slightly, "Like hell. A little thing like this isn't going to be enough to even slow me down."

Fai nodded in amusement and looked around, Syaoran was standing near the edge of the cliff staring down into the abyss.

Kurogane followed his gaze, stood up and started to walk over when John got in his way.

"Let him mull over this for a while," John advised, "he's old enough, mentally at the very least, to come to the right decision."

Kurogane was silent for a moment, then said, "Yeah well I guess..."

Then Syaoran suddenly leaped down the cliff face leaving everyone stunned.

John, surprisingly enough, looked genuinely stunned and took a few moment before saying.

"Well...I do believe I will have to reevaluate my estimates on his mental capacity..."

Kurogane shook his head, "Well...I guess it can't be helped."

He went over and followed Syaoran down, much to everybody's surprise.

"Wait wasn't that guy injured?" Glive was in disbelief.

"Yeah he was," Kurogane pulled himself up, headed for the cliff face and gazed down, "Impulsive brat..."

Fai laughed as he walked over, "Why don't you just say you're angry since he beat you to it?."

"What are ya talkin' about?," Kurogane shook his head and put away Ginryuu, "The kid's still doesn't think these thing through too well."

"The way you say say that make you sound so hypocritical Kirgy," Fai patted him in the back, "you and I both know he just beat you to it."

Kurogane rolled his eyes and grinned slightly, "Well whatever. Let's get going."

Fai nodded and waited as Kurogane climbed down the cliff face.

"Wait, wait just a frikin' a minute!"Glive exasperated, "you're seriously telling me that you three are going down that cliff of doom and wade trough hell knows how many monstrosities!"

"Yeah we are," Kurogane replied in a deadpan voice, "See you back in town."

With that he disappeared down the cliff. While Clive and company stood there in slight shock, Fai, with Mokona on his shoulder, followed.

"Well...I believe there is no stopping you," John sighed in surrender, "might I ask exactly why you're going down there?"

"Well, we can hardly leave Syaoran to do this kind of thing on his own right?" Fai began to climb down.

"Also!" Mokona pipped, moving onto Fai's head, "with kuro-puu injured, we have to make sure he doesn't do anything rash!"

Claire jerked her thumb backwards at the mess they had effectively caused, "I think it's too late for that."

Mokona and Fai just shared a grin while they disappeared down the cliff as well.

Left on alone, the others stood in a moment of silence.

"So...," Clive began, "do we wait here for them, or do we go back to town?"

Glive rolled his eyes, "You crazy or something? Let's go."

"But we can't just leave them here!" Claire was rather taken aback.

"Don't make too much fuss about it," Glive was already headed back, "they'll be fine without us."

"But-but-!" Claire began to argue.

"With all due respect my lady," John followed Glive, "I am very much inclined to agree with Glive on this one."

"Judging from what little I've seen so far," Clive also followed, "I'd be more concerned of getting in their way."

Claire still wanted to argue, but she was outvoted, "Fine. But if they are not back before dark-"

"Yeah, yeah," Clive waved his hand, "we'll go back for them."

As they headed to town, Claire took one last look at the cliff.

"_I hope they're alright."_

* * *

Around fifty feet down the cliff, Syaoran stood on a small ledge that he had found. The ledge seemed to go a bit further down so here he was carefully walking down it. The ledge was be old and might crumble, so he proceed slowly and carefully. And since the ledge wasn't all that large, he kept his back to the wall and his arms gripped on it. He kept alert, watching for any signs of movement that might be dangerous to him. He also kept looking for any sort of a cave or something that was large enough for two people to enter.

"They went this way, I'm sure of it," he muttered as he kept going.

"Sure you are," a voice from above said, "but could you at least have said something before jumping like that?"

Syaoran looked up and saw Kurogane climbing down the cliff face.

"Kurogane!"

Syaoran moved aside to let Kurogane have some space to stand on. The black haired ninja dusted some dirt from his clothes while balancing himself.

"You're alright, good," Kurogane looked around, "so...you found anything yet?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Nothing yet."

Kurogane grunted, "Well, let's get going."

"Wait," Syaoran suddenly noticed, "we still understand each other, so that means..."

"Right," Fai's voice came from above, "we're here as well."

"Hello there!" Mokona's voice followed.

They looked up, perfectly expecting to see Fai climbing down. But instead, they saw nothing.

"Where are you?" Kurogane called out in a rather annoyed tone.

"Over here," Fai's voice came from in front of Kurogane.

They both looked and saw Fai floating in front of Kurogane, which made hi recoil in shock and loose his balance temporarily.

"Don't go popping out of nowhere like that!" Kurogane managed to regain his balance.

"Sorry," Fai sincerely said as he floated there.

"A Fai...," Syaoran pointed politely.

"What, this?" Fai motioned to his feat, "a little something I picked up a long time ago."

Kurogane started moving down the face, "Well why didn't you do that from the beginning?"

"It's too bothersome," Fai replied with a broad grin, "So did you find anything yet Syaoran?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Nothing yet."

"Let's go then," Kurogane nudged Syaoran.

The two of them moved down the ledge, while Fai floated alongside them. After a while, they reached the end of it. But to their disappointment, there was nothing there but an endless inkiness.

"Looks like the end of the line," Kurogane looked down the cliff, "Guess we should turn back."

Syaoran didn't answer, instead he looked around.

Kurogane sighed, "Don't kid. There might not be a ledge for you to stand on down there."

"But...," Syaoran was still looking down the cliff.

Fai patted his shoulder, "Tell you what, you take Mokona and head back up while I look around."

Syaoran was still unsure he opened his mouth to say something but Fai shook his head, "Don't worry about me, I'll be back before you know it."

Kurogane nodded, "But don't do anything stupid."

Fai grinned and handed over Mokona, "Well, see you later."

With that, Fai flew further down. Kurogane kept at eye at him for a moment then said, "Nothing we can do anymore, let's go kid."

He began climbing. After a few feet, he looked back down and saw that Syaoran was still there.

He sighed, "Hey kid, worrying ain't gonna do anything. The best thing we can do now is to head back."

Syaoran bit his lip, "...you're probably right."

With that he began climbing up. On the way up, Mokona pipped, "Don't worry Syaoran, we'll find her."

"...I hope so."

"This isn't you're fault kid," Kurogane called out, "it's not anybody's, so don't take it too hard."

Syaoran didn't reply. After a while, they managed to get back to the top of the cliff.

Kurogane took a careful look around before letting his guard down, "Looks like its all clear."

Syaoran stood and looked at the palace they had escaped from.

"Rushing into thing won't help at all," Mokona pointed out, "we need to take this-"

"Slowly. I know," Syaoran replied, "but still..."

"If you know what we need to do then there shouldn't be a problem about," Kurogane had his back to him.

Syaoran nodded, "Of course. But what about your leg?"

"This?" Kurogane motioned, "It's nothing serious. Don't worry yourself about it."

At that moment, Fai arrived. He landed next to them and looked well enough.

"Well?" Kurogane turned his head a little.

"Did you find anything?" Syaoran asked hurriedly.

Fai nodded, "At the bottom was a river the water came out of a cave near the bottom."

"Cave huh?" Kurogane thought out loud.

"Caves are everywhere!" Mokona said, "There's nothing strange about that!"

"What was inside the cave?" Syaoran asked.

"I didn't take a good look," Fai replied, "it was completely frozen solid."

"A river cave that frozen solid?" Mokona wondered.

"How could an entire underground river be frozen?" Syaoran thought.

"It not necessarily the whole river that's frozen," Kurogane pointed out, "it might just be the cave's mouth."

"But how could that happen," Fai stroked his chin.

Silence followed until Syaoran spoke up, "Let's go back to town. Clive might know something about that cave."

They nodded and headed back. After a while, Mokona, positioned on Fai's head, said, "Clive seems to be very informative huh?"

"Maybe a little too informative," Kurogane pointed out.

Syaoran narrowed his eyebrows, "Kurogane what are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that he seems to know way too much for an ordinary merchant," Kurogane clarified, "I'm not saying he's the enemy or something."

"Well...it's true that it's suspicious of Clive to know so much," Fai added.

"Then...what do we do?" Mokona asked.

"Well...maybe we could talk to him and have him tell us the truth?" Syaoran suggested.

Kurogane was slightly hesitant, "But if he is hiding something, he definitely wont's tell us..."

"Then what should we do?" Syaoran asked.

"We'll just have to be careful around him then," Fai said, "once we have solid evidence that he is hiding something, we'll confront him."

After a while, they all nodded stiffly and continued to walk to Tyrl in silence.

* * *

Upon reaching town, they ran into Claire and John who were about to go back to look for them. After convincing them that they were okay and getting Kurogane's leg looked at, the proceeded to Clive's house accompanied by John and Claire.

"A frozen river huh?" Claire said after they told her of what they found, "Not very uncommon really."

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Must have something to do with the fact that all of the rivers around here are frozen solid," John responded in an even voice.

"Is that supposed to be humorous?" Mokona asked.

John shook his head, "No. I am merely stating a fact."

"That so?" Kurogane mumbled, "it helps if it doesn't sound like a joke when you say it."

"I'll keep that in mind," John responded.

An awkward silence followed until they reached to Clive's house.

Mokona jumped off and rang the doorbell, "Hello! anybody home!"

After a few moments, Clive arrived and opened the door, "Ah everyone! Good to see that you're alright!"

"Nice to see you too," Fai responded with an easy smile, "mind if we come in?"

"Yes please," Clive stepped out of the way and let them in, closing the door behind them.

He led them to the living and they sat around a table. The large grandfather clock ticked behind Kurogane.

"So," Clive began, "did you find anything?"

"There were no clues," Syaoran began, "but we did find a cave."

"A cave?"

"Yes," Fai confirmed, "but the entrance was completely frozen."

"I see," Clive stroked his chin, "but frozen water systems are common here, maybe the entire underground river was frozen?."

"We have considered that," Kurogane informed him, "But we still want to know if there's anything inside there."

Clive thought for a moment, "I don't recall anything about rivers in any of the texts I read."

"What texts?" Claire asked.

"Some of the texts I found in the local library," Clive answered, "mostly ones about the ancient religion and such."

"Clive," John pointed out, "you and I both know that the library bare has any text on this subject. Neither do any of the other libraries around the country."

"Eh...how do you know that?" Fai inquired.

"I traveled around in my youth," John replied, "Barring that, where exactly do you get this information Clive."

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" Clive asked back.

"We're just checking," Kurogane said, "it's kinda strange for you to know all this."

"Well," Clive cleared his throat, "I assure you I am not hiding anythi-"

At that moment, the grandfather clock behind Kurogane swung open revealing a fight of stairs. Soon after, a voice was heard calling out.

"Clive! I think there's something you might want to see!"

Moments later, Cecelia appeared wearing a brown hooded cloak. She froze when she noticed them.

"Um...er...," Cecilia met their dumbstruck gazes, "Is this a bad time?"

John rolled his eyes, "Very..."

Kurogane turned back to Clive with a smug grin, "What were you saying?"

"Um...uh...there is a very good explanation for this," Clive reasoned.

Syaoran crossed his arms, "You can start now."

* * *

AN

There you go. I am really, really sorry about that unannounced hiatus I took. I'm going to try and increase the amount of updates I do on this story. So please be patient. I would greatly appreciate any reviews, till next time then!

/AN


End file.
